


A little Problem

by The_Canadian_Fangirl



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Adorable Bilbo Baggins, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bilbo's Parents Death, Brother Feels, Child Bilbo Baggins, Cute Bilbo Baggins, Elves, Everyone loves Bilbo, Feels, Gandalf Is So Done, Gen, Gold Sickness, Human Smaug, Hurt Bilbo Baggins, Jealousy, Mama Smaug, Mirkwood, Now we're here, Oblivious Bilbo, Overprotective Dwarves, Parent Thranduil, Poor Bilbo, Protective Thorin, Sick Bilbo Baggins, Sweet Bofur, The Lonely Mountain, sad legolas, started as a one shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 45,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7585705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Canadian_Fangirl/pseuds/The_Canadian_Fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gandalf accidentally creates, possibly, one of the biggest mistakes that a wizard can make; Bilbo is left with the mind and body of his 4 year old self. Being to far into the journey to drop of the confused hobbit, Thorn and his company are forced to take care of the small tyke as they make their way through Mirkwood and into the Lonely Mountain. </p>
<p>Or</p>
<p>The one where Bilbo gets turned into a kid and gains 13 overprotective uncles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time using AO3 to post a fic. If there are any suggestions you have for me, please comment below, and also tell me what you think! Thanks.
> 
> -BW

Chapter One

To be honest, Gandalf has had quite enough with these dwarves. They were always complaining, and always fighting. The only person who seemed to be even the slightest bit positive was Bilbo, their small hobbit burglar. 

Now Gandalf could understand why certain members--*cough* Thorin *cough*--could be agitated. They were on their way from Boern's and would soon be heading into Mirkwood; elven territory. But this bickering was getting to be too much! 

The small journey from the Skin-Changer's home into the dreaded woods of the elven forest was supposed to take a week at most. But because a certain raven haired king couldn't seem to get his head out of his arse, they were at least two days behind. The company was moving aggravatingly slow, and at this rate they'd never reach Erobeor by Durin's Day. 

"I'm telling you, Thorin! Mirkwood is that way!" 

"Well according to the map that I'm holding, it's this way!" 

"For Mahal's sake, you're holding it upside down!!! Here, let me hold it!"

"No! I'm the leader!" 

It appeared that even old, wise Balin had lost his patience. Gandalf couldn't help but roll his eyes at the dwarrow's childish techniques. 

A cough forced passed the wizard's lips reminding him of his other problem: His cold. He hadn't caught one in nearly 50 years, and now he seemed to be having a slight temperature. It was making the wizard feel awful, and drawing his patience right thin. 

"I'm actually on Balin's side. You do have a rather bad sense of direction."

"What?! Dwalin, I can't believe you just said that!!"

"Thorin, calm down--"

"Don't tell me to calm down, Halfling!"

At the king's insult towards the small Hobbit, Gandalf finally had enough. He stood with a loud stomp of his staff. The area fell silent as he began to rant. 

"Thorin, you are a king! It's about damn time you act like one, and not like a bratty child! We're already late enough as it is, now pass Balin the map so we can get to Mirkwood as quickly as--"

He was cut off by the sudden need to sneeze. "Ah--"

Thorin look at the wizard with wide eyes as he recognized the sound. "Take cover!" He called out. The company instantly began to hide behind trees and rocks. Bilbo simply stood there confused. 

"Why, he's only going to--" 

"CHOO!!!" As Gandalf sneezed, he accidentally swung his staff forwards, unleashing a ball of magic that created a blinding light. 

When the light finally faded, everyone slowly came out of hiding. "Is everyone okay?" The wizard asked with a sniffle. There was a chorus of yeses and simple grunts before Bofur said something that grabbed everyone's attention. 

"Where's Bilbo?"

They all looked from the hatted dwarf, to the place where Bilbo was standing. All they found was a pile of Bilbo's clothes that were...breathing? 

Thorin slowly approached the pile, and lifted up the red jacket, only to find a dirty blond, curly haired lad with pointy ears, and big furry feet, no older the four, fast asleep. He could feel his heart melt as a soft snore escaped the child's lips. He bent down and picked up the infant as he wrapped him up in the red coat. 

The company watched the scene unfold with wide eyes. "Is that...Bilbo?" Kili asked in a hushed tone. 

The king-in-exile frowned and looked down at the child in his arms. "Yes, I do believe so." 

They all turned to Gandalf who looked slightly pale. "Oh Valar, what have I done?" 

The three youngest dwarves, Ori, Kili, and Fili, approached their uncle and the swaddled babe. "He's so small," Ori stated in awe. Kili got a smile on his face as he played with the 50 year old turned four child's honey coloured curls. 

"He's so cute! " the brunette cooed, making his uncle snort. Fili looked concerned at his uncle. 

"And vulnerable. " Thorin nodded and looked at Gandalf. 

"How long will he be like this? " the wizard simply looked down and played with his robe. A feeling of dread washed over the dwarves. The king frowned and narrowed his eyebrows. "Gandalf...?" 

The old wizard sighed. "I don't know! It could wear off in a few days, a few months, a few years, or it might even be... " Gandalf took in a sharp breath at the thought. 

"Permanent. " Balin finished. 

The company turned back to poor sleeping Bilbo. What were they going to do? It's not like they could take him, the road ahead was still very dangerous, and there was absolutely no way they could send him in to the dragon now. They couldn't do that to a child. 

Suddenly, the small bundle in Thorin's arms shifted, and a small whine came from it. 

"He's waking up."

"What do we do?!"

"Give 'im to me! I know what to do, I've had practice on my wee lad Gimli!"

"Are ye kidding? Ya'll scare the poor lad!"

"He can't cry, he'll give us away!" 

Gandalf sighed at the panicking dwarves, he simply went up to Thorin, and laid out his arms. "Give me the hobbit." He said softly, the raven haired dwarf only nodded and passed him to the wizard. 

Bilbo blinked away his sleepiness and looked around him with his big, green eyes. A small frown came upon his face, but as he looked at Gandalf his eyes lit up as he recognized the old man. 

"Gandalf?" A few members of the company almost cooed at the sound of his innocent voice. Gandalf chuckled. 

"Good day, Mister Bilbo." 

The child only nodded and looked at the dwarves around him. He leaned closer to the wizard and attempted to bury himself into the loose robe. "Where?... Who are they?" He whispered rather loudly. He didn't remember anything about his adulthood. Gandalf smiles and looks up at the dwarrow. 

"These are some friends of mine, they're going to help me take care of you." 

Bilbo's eyes widen and he shook his head. "No." He whimpered. Gandalf rose an eyebrow at the fauntling. Hobbits weren't known to be disobedient, but yet again, Bilbo was half Took. "What?" the young shireling huffed. "No! I want home! I want the Shire! Bag End!" Bilbo's eyes lined with tears. 

The company looked at each other guiltily. Hobbits weren't meant to leave home, yet alone children. No matter what they chose to do with him, it'd be hard on him. 

It was Dori who was the first to step up, his mother hen instincts kicking in. He looked down at the hobbit with the most gentle smile he could muster. His expression became even softer as he saw the watery green eyes of the child. Bilbo was no doubt scared and completely confused. 

"Hi there, Bilbo. My names Dori, and I know you're scared right now, and that you want to go home, and I promise we'll get you there as soon as we can, but right now I need you to be a big, strong boy for me. Okay? None of us are going to hurt you, and we'll do everything in our power to protect you. But we can only do this if you let us. Do you understand?"

The dwarrow fell silent as they looked at the old dwarf in shock. He had raised both Nori, and Ori with barely any help from their parents. He had more then enough experience with children. Bilbo sniffled and nodded in agreement. This only made Dori's smile brighten. 

"Great! Is it alright if I pick you up and introduce you to my friends?" The hobbit shook his head and hid into Gandalf again. The older dwarf slightly frowned at the reply. "May I ask why? " Bilbo peaked over the edge of his red jacket, his cheeks growing red. 

"Naked. " He simply said. This earned a chuckle from everyone, even Thorin. 

Dori moved over to the pile of Bilbo's clothes, then looked back at Gandalf. "Any chance you can shrink these down? " The wizard nodded and did exactly that. In a few minutes the little hobbit was dressed in a pair of briefs, his brown trousers, a white button up, brown suspenders, a golden waist coat and, of course, his scarlet jacket. 

Dori grinned at his work and the now standing shireling (Bilbo only reached his knees.) He knelt down to his size. "Are you ready to meet my friends now?" The hobbit nodded and placed his small hand in Dori's huge one. 

The dwarrow quickly formed a half circle around them. "These are my brothers, Nori and Ori. " Dori began introducing. The tristar, red head looked down at Bilbo with a pleased grin, while young Ori looked at him like he was the most precious thing on earth. Bilbo looked up at them through his wide green orbs. 'They don't seem too bad,' He thought. 

"Then there's the Ur family: Bofur, Bifur, and their cousin, Bombour." Bilbo looked up at Bifur's axe, not in fear, but curiosity. This made the dwarf give him the brightest grin anyone has ever seen. When the Hobbit saw Bofur, he tilted his head slightly at the sight of his hat. 'It looks funny,' thought Bilbo. Bofur merely tilted said hat in acknowledgement and a wide smile spread across his face. Bilbo's eyes widen when he saw Bombour and his big belly. 'He must get a lot of women,' he thought, remembering how his father told him that roundness was an attractive factor to Hobbits. Bombour was smiling fondly at the little tyke. 

"Next is the Groin family, Oin and Gloin." Bilbo took a small step back as Gloin bent down. The red haired dwarf's entire face screamed happiness. 

"Ah, well you're just a wee little thing! I remember when Gimli was your age..." he trailed off. Bilbo couldn't help but wonder who Gimli was. Whoever he was, it seemed that the dwarf missed him. The older dwarf beside him had some kind of trumpet sticking out of his ear. Bilbo narrowed his eyes at this fact. He thought that trumpets were instruments that played music. 

" Why do you have a music trumpet in your ear?" He asked, the older dwarf simply laughed as Dori dragged him to the next group. 

"And there's the family of Fundin, Balin and Dwalin." 'Now these two look serious, ' Bilbo thought. Balin had a small grin on his face, but he looked at Bilbo as if he was trying to work something out. His brother wasn't any better, his face seemed emotionless, but Bilbo could see the slight amusement in his eyes. He wasn't scared by him. 

"Then there are Princes Fili and Kili from the Durin-" Bilbo didn't get the chance to hear what Dori said next because he was pulled into a pair of arms. 

"Oh Valar, he's so cute!!!" the blond cried out. "He's so adorable!! Look at his big feet! Uncle!! Can we adopt him?!" the brunette questioned. Bilbo whined and tried to get back to Dori. He was sure they meant him no harm, but he couldn't handle this right now. 

"Boys! Settle down, you're scaring him!" a deep voice explained. Fili let go, looking slightly defeated, while Kili simply clutched him to his chest. "But uncle! Look at him, he has to be the most precious thing I've ever seen!!" the youngest whined as he tightened his grip on the Hobbit. This made Bilbo whimper as his air supply became suddenly limited. He tried his best to pull off the huge hands, as he struggled to take in air. 

Thorin's eyes widen as he saw this, and quickly grabbed the Hobbit from his nephew's grasp. Bilbo instantly gulped up as much air as he could manage and coughed slightly. Thorin glared down at Kili. "You can't hold him that tight! He's a living thing, not some stuffed animal, you could have killed him! " He snapped. Kili looked down with a guilty face and muttered his apologies. Thorin looked back down at Bilbo who had just calmed down. 

"Hello Master Baggins. I'm Thorin Oakenshield. Leader of this company." He introduced. Bilbo narrowed his eyebrows at his serious tone. All the others seemed happy, but this one seemed upset. "Why do you no smile?" He asked, a chorus of 'aws' and laughter sprung from the company. But Thorin merely deepened his frown. "Excuse me?" He questioned the small child. Bilbo acting strictly off instinct, reached up for Thorin's cheeks and raised them into a smile. The Halfling laughed at his work. "Torwin smile! " He cheered and began to laugh again. 

With those two words the burglar turned child had stolen a spot in Thorin's heart, and also made an uproar in the company. 

"Can you say my name too, Bilbo? Try it! Fi-li!" 

"No, say Kili! Ki-li!" 

"Lads, ye might as well step aside. We all know he's gonna say my name next. Right Bilbo? Come on, say Bo-fur." 

"Seeing how he adjusted to me first, I think that I'll be next!" 

"Pah, yeah right! He'll probably end up calling you Admar rather than Dori!" 

Gandalf sighed and Bilbo whimpered. This was going to be a long night. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our young Master Baggins is starting to like these Dwarves

Chapter Two

A few days had passed and Bilbo had now found himself quite comfortable with the dwarves. He had named them all, and had began to come out of his shy, Hobbit shell.

As for names, there was:

Kee ~ Kili  
Fee ~ Fili  
Dwali~ Dwalin (pronounced Dwa-Lee)  
Bali~ Balin (pronounced Ba-Lee)  
Bombo~ Bombour  
Bo~Bofur  
Bi~ Bifur (pronounced Bee.)  
Dri~Dori (pronounced Dree)  
Nri~ Nori (pronounced Nree)  
Ri~Ori (pronounced Ree)  
Torwin~Thorin

And Oin, and Gloin's names remained the same.

Now, Bilbo did seem to prefer some dwarves to others, for example: he spent most his time watching in awe as Ori wrote or drew, or would sit on Dwalin's shoulders and trace the tattoos on his head, played games of tag with Fili and Kili, and always attempted to make Thorin smile.

But the small tyke seemed to hate it when others were sad or left out because the moment he noticed someone looking like that, he would waddle over and hug them before beginning a game or telling a story from the Shire. In moments like these, he'd make Bifur double over in laughter, or make Nori smile proudly as he and the Hobbit went around pickpocketing the company, or listen as Gloin recited many, many stories about Gimli.

Bilbo certainly seemed to lighten up the mood of the company as they continued their journey to Mirkwood. And the Hobbit was having so much fun, he seemed to have forgot about missing the Shire. Or he did, until one night.

************************************

Fili laughed as he chased the small Hobbit around the campsite. "Roar! I'm Smaug the Terrible! And I'm going to eat you!!!" The blond prince jokingly threatened as he raised his hands to form claw like shapes. Bilbo squealed and gained speed.

"You'll never catch me!!!" He ran faster and faster, but his speed seemed to fail him, as Fili snuck behind him and slung him over his shoulder. Bilbo giggled as he pounded on Fili's back. "Put me down! Help!!! Kee, Help me!!!" Fili laughed and tickled the four year old's sides.

"No one will save you!!! For I am Smaug! I am fire! I am death! And I will eat you! Mwha ha ha! Mwa ha ha--Ow!" Fili was cut off as a rock hit him on the back of the head.

Suddenly Kili dropped down from a tree, grabbing Bilbo, and setting him down before tackling his brother. "Run, Bilbo! I'll fight off the mean old dragon! " He ordered. The Shireling simply laughed and ran, and ran, and...tripped on a root.

"Bilbo!" Fili and Kili quickly ran towards the child, and rolled him onto his back. His eyebrows were narrowed in pain, but he didn't cry. "Bilbo, are you alright? " Kili asked. The Hobbit nodded before he looked at his hand, he then paled and shook his head no. Fili frowned and turned the hand, so he and his brother could see the injury. It was only a small gash on his palm. It was bleeding a bit, but nothing to be overly worried about.

Fili sighed in relief as his brother picked up the Halfling. "Come on Kili, let's get him to Oin." They walked back to the camp in a small jog, with Bilbo in Kili's arms.

"Oin, Bilbo's hurt!" Kili announced as they reached the camp.

"What?!"

"What happened?!?"

"Is it bad? Did he break something?!?"

"I thought I told you lads to be more careful with him!"

"Oh, poor Bilbo!"

Fili glared at his brother as chaos began around them, his brother replied with a sheepish grin. Oin instantly ran over with his first aid kit. "Bilbo, I need you to tell me where it hurts. Can ya do that for me?" The fauntling merely raised his hand and pointed at the gash.

"Boo boo," he claimed.

The camp fell silent as everyone took in the small injury. Dwalin came up behind them and smacked Kili on the back side of his head as he took the kid from his arms. "Way to get us worried, Kili! " the youngest Durin blushed and looked at his feet.

Dwalin sat down with Bilbo as Oin cleaned and wrapped the infant's hand. The moment it was done he looked from his hand to Dwalin, then raised his hand to the dwarf's face. "Kiss! " He chirped. For the second time that night, Bilbo made the company quiet.

Dwalin narrowed his eyebrows. "What?" Bilbo frowned and moved his hand closer.

"Kiss! When you kiss a boo boo, it gets all better! " He exclaimed, the warrior's entire posture softened.

"Now who told ye that, lad?" He asked as he planted a small kiss on the injury.

"My mama!"

The entire group stiffened at the word. The Hobbit had never mentioned his parents before, not even when he was his proper age. A look of despair seemed to cross Gandalf's face, but Bilbo's only brightened.

"Mama's real smart. She knowses everything! She teach me how to garden, and read, and tells me stories of 'ventures every night! It wasn't 'til after her 'ventures, she met Papa. Papa's real nice. He knowses how to build things, and once he build me a rockity horse! It was so neat! And every night, theys tuck me in and theys saids 'goodnight.' Theys saids 'I love you!' and give me a big 'ol kiss!" Bilbo explained, he then frowned as a sad look crossed his face. He looked around at the company, until his eyes found Gandalf.

"Gandalf, where's Mama and Papa?" He asked in a tear filled voice. The company's hearts all broke at the sight of the small child. 

"Oh, Bilbo." Gandalf sighed and took the boy from Dwalin. "I'm afraid...they're gone." There was a few quiet gasps around them, as the dwarrow realized what Gandalf meant. Bilbo's parents were dead.

The Hobbit's frown deepened. "But theys come back, right? Theys come back for me?" 

The wizard shook his head. "No. They can't come back. I'm so sorry, Bilbo." Tears lined the Shireling's eyes as he angrily punched Gandalf's chest. 

"No!! You lie!! Mama and Papa would never leave!!! Theys promise!!!" He shouted until he collapsed into a ball of tears on the wizards chest. 

"My boy, they didn't want to leave you, I swear. Your parents love you more then anything in the world. But life is cruel. I am so, so sorry, Bilbo." The wizard apologized while on the verge of tears himself.

Thorin came up beside him, and silently offered to take the child so that he could go gather himself. The wizard passed the king the child before fleeing into the forest.

Bilbo gripped onto Thorin's jacket tightly and sobbed into his chest. Thorin calmly rocked him back and forth, made shushing sounds, and whispered calming words. He was painfully reminded of when he did the same thing to Fili and Kili after their father had passed. It hadn't taken too long for Bilbo to fall asleep. Thorin dared not to move him, and instead draped the small, knitted blanket Ori had made him over his shoulders and allowed the child to rest in his arms.

Everyone looked at the Hobbit with saddened expressions. "I can't believe Bilbo never mentioned his parents before all this," Bombour stated. 

Bofur nodded. "Aye, I wonder what exactly happened to them?"

"They were attacked." The company jumped as Gandalf magically appeared behind them. "It was a terrible winter that year, Bilbo was only 12 at the time. The snow was covering every inch of the Shire, and the wind had made it so cold that, for the first time ever, the Brandywine River froze over. Wolves, Wargs, and Orcs crossed into the boarders. Belladonna Took and Bungo Baggins were out restocking on food when the first pack came through. Fortunately, they had left Bilbo at the Bag End with their gardener and friend, Hamfast Gamgee. Unfortunately, they never returned. They were killed by Orcs on their return trip."

Gandalf shook his head as he looked back at Bilbo. "That's the real reason he looked so scared when you teased him about the Orcs that first night. Not because he didn't know what they were capable of, but because he knew it a little too well." He explained. The dwarves looked at each other and nodded as they silently made an oath.

From this moment on, nothing bad would ever happen to Bilbo. They would protect him the very best they could. They would try to become his new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, please.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi ho. Hi ho. It's off to Mirkwood we go!

Chapter Three

After that night, Bilbo grew a bit more quiet. He spent less time running around and telling stories, and more time cuddling and watching the company. Nobody complained, it made it easier to travel, but it was hard to see the boy so down. 

Everyone tried to cheer him up. Fili and Kili would make faces at him, Ori, Gloin, and Balin would share funny stories, Gandalf would make teeny tiny fireworks, while the rest of the company simply tried to make him laugh or talk. 

But despite all their hard work, any progress they had made disappeared as they had finally reached Mirkwood, and Gandalf was leaving. 

************************************

"No! You can't leave!!! If you go, you get hurt, and not return!!!" Bilbo cried, gripping onto Gandalf for dear life. 

"I'll come back! I always do. Now go with Dwalin, and stay on the path." He tried to persuade.

"No!" Bilbo shouted. A groan escaped the mouths of the entire company.

"Bilbo, he'll come back, he promise--"

"And Mama, and Papa promised not to leave me, and now theys gone! No! Gandalf can't leave!!" He argued, some sobs leaving his mouth. A hush fell over the forest. 

How could they have forgotten? Last time small Bilbo was told someone had left, they told him his parents died. Bilbo sniffeled and glared at the wizard.

"You said Mama and Papa left. Nows you want to leave too. Just like theys did. What if you don't come back? " He whispered. Gandalf sighed and hugged the child. "My dear Bilbo, I will return. I've gone on plenty of adventures before, this one will be no different. And I swear on my beard, that if I can do anything about it, I'll return as quickly as possible." The wizard promised. The Shireling nodded and hugged him tighter. "I'll miss you, Gandalf." The grey man felt his heart break. "I'll miss you too, my dear boy."

Gandalf passed the sobbing hobbit to Dwalin before turning to Thorin. "Stay on the path. Stay out of the water. Do not draw attention to yourself. I'll meet you at the mountain, don't go in without me." He instructed. And with that, the wizard was gone. 

The company turned to face the forest, a feeling of sickening dread washed over them. "Well, come on then. Let's get this over with. "

************************************

As they made their way through the forest, the majority of the company remained quiet. The only exception was Bilbo and whoever was in charge of looking after him. At the moment, it was Dwalin. 

"Mama has all kind of flowers in her garden. There's daffydills (daffodils), tuwips (tulips), viowets (violets), daisies, lilies, and cardenanations (carnations). It's the best garden in all the Shire! And Mama said that once I get older, it'll be all mine!" Bilbo cheered, Dwalin chuckled softly. Suddenly Bilbo frowned and narrowed his eyebrows. "But if Mama's gone, and I'm with you, who's watchin' over the garden?" He asked Dwalin.

The warrior shrugged, and looked down at the Halfling with a smile. "I don't know, lad. But tell you what, maybe once we get back to Erobeor, Thorin will let you have your own garden." The Hobbit nearly jumped out of Dwalin's arms in excitement.

"Really, Dwali? " He squealed, the warrior laughed. "I don't know, you'll have to ask Thorin." Bilbo instantly looked at the king with the biggest set of puppy dog eyes he could muster. "Please Torwin!! Please, can I has my own garden?!" The king smiled at the Shireling. "Well, I don't see why not." With those words, Bilbo flung himself out of Dwalin's arms and into Thorin's. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!" Bilbo repeated, making Thorin laugh as he stroked Bilbo's curls. "You're very welcome, Bilbo."

Not too long after this, Bilbo fell asleep against Thorin's chest. The king looked down at the child with a sensitive smile.

Bilbo had earned the respect of everyone in this company, even before he got turned into kid. He had proven himself worthy by defeating Trolls with his wit, and standing up against Azog with his bravery, and had always seen the light in their journey even when nobody else could. He had risked his life for theirs multiple times, and Thorin hadn't had the slightest clue why.

"He's warming up to you." Thorin heard from the right. He looked over to see Balin. Thorin shook his head. "I don't know what your talking about. I simply don't want our little burglar to get hurt." He defended. He heard a snort on his left. "Well that's a load of crap! We wouldn't laugh if you said you cared for the little bugger, we all do. That little Hobbit has dug himself a spot in all of our hearts." Gloin stated. 

Thorin looked back down at the Hobbit. He was curled in a ball, clutching Thorin's jacket in his small hands, small snores poured out of his mouth. He looked adorable, he always did. 

"He looks up to you." Balin pointed out. "You can tell by how he looks at you, and how he's always trying to make you smile. I dare say you're his favourite." He could hear a small whine of protest that was quickly shushed. The king could only assume it was his sister's sons. 

The raven-haired dwarf sighed and laced his fingers through the child's curls. "Well, I guess he is rather cute. " He admitted. Laughter erupted around them. "That he is, mate. That he is." 

************************************

The next morning, it was the Ur brother's turn to look after Bilbo. Normally these days just go by with stories or small discussions, but today it seemed Bofur had a small suprise for Bilbo. 

"A sword?!?" The fauntling cheered rather loudly, causing everyone to shush him.

"Aye, just a wooden one, but it'll do for practice." Bofur smiled at the happy Halfling. Bilbo smiled down at his new sword like it was the best thing in the world.

"Thanks Bo! Now I can fight like you!" He cheered. 

"Now, hold on a minute. " Gloin stated as he began walking beside the Urs. "Aye, Bofur fights, but ye need a real warrior to teach ya how to master a sword."

Bilbo gasped as his eyes widened. "You're right! Where's Dwali?" Gloin's smile deflated a little as Bombour, Bifur, and Bofur eurrupted in laughter. 

Dwalin patted Gloin on the shoulder as he approached the moving group. "Don't take it too hard, lad. You're better with an axe anyways" The old guard looked down at Bilbo and grinned. 

"Aye, Fili!" Dwalin called up. 

"Yeah?"

"Ye still got those practice swords I gave ya as a dwarfling?"

"In my pack."

"Pass 'em here." 

Once Dwalin had his own wooden weapon, he gave the Hobbit his complete and utter attention. "Okay lad, you need to pay close attention because we got to keep walking as we fight." Dwalin explained and Bilbo merely nodded. 

"Now, you hold the sword like this, make sure you've got a nice tight grip, and keep your legs bent." Bilbo attempted to mimick the stance being demonstrated for him.

"Like this?"

Dwalin remained silent for a bit before shrugging. "Close enough. Let's start with your defensive positions. Here are the different guards..."

*3 hours of walking, teaching, and fighting later* 

Fili and Kili smiled as they saw Dwalin lead Bilbo ahead of the group a bit. "Make sure you stay on the path Dwalin! Don't go too far ahead!" Thorin ordered.

"Quit yer worrying!" He called back. The two princes chuckled. 

"I still can't believe our burglar is a child." Fili stated to his brother.

Kili shrugged. "It's been about two weeks or so now. You're gonna have to get used to it. You heard Gandalf, this may be permanent!" The blond sighed at this.

"And that's what I'm scared of. Do you know how lucky we are that we haven't had any attacks since he got changed? How are we supposed to fight and protect him at the same time? And what about when we get to Erobeor? We obviously can't send him after the dragon anymore, so who's gonna take his place? What are we going to do after we retake the mountain? Will any of us really have the heart to allow the little Hobbit to return to the Shire with Gandalf?" 

Kili groaned at his brother's questions. He had always been one to question why things happened, and would always think about the different consequences for everything. Kili would just follow his heart, and do what felt right. Fili, on the other hand, would listen to his mind and think it through first. 

"We'll be fine, Fili. All of us want what's best for Bilbo, and we will keep him safe. As for the dragon, Nori's a thief. We'll send him in if we have to. And for when it's time to let Bilbo go, we'll let him choose. We can't keep him locked up in the mountain if he doesn't want to, alright? Everything is going to be fine." The brunet reassured his sibling. 

Fili released the breath he was unconsciously holding in his chest. "You're right, you're right. Everything will be--" 

"Now, Bilbo!"

"Ahhhh!!!" Fili heard the small battle cry before something landed on his shoulders tackling him to the ground. He opened an eye to see Bilbo with his wooden sword raised, hitting it against his chest. 

"Take that, Smaug!" The fauntling squealed, referring to the game they often played as he made a final blow to the side of Fili's head. 

The blond hid his laugh in a groan. "Urgh! The Great Bilbo Baggins is too much for me! I'm dying! Urgh!!" Fili acted out before laying still and sticking out his tongue. Bilbo cheered and rose to his feet. "I did it, Dwali, I did it! I beat the dragon!" The Hobbit laughed as he ran up to the guard to give him a high-five. Both Fili and Dwalin laughed as Fili got to his feet and caught up with the group. 

Balin groaned as the company errupted in a loud laughter. "Lads, remember we're in Mirkwood! We're not supposed to draw too much--" Everyone froze as they heard the sound of a twig snapping. 

"--attention."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think! Thanks


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are elves in these woods!

Chapter Four

Thorin's heart stopped as he heard something move around them. They were surrounded, he could feel it. 

"Defensive positions! Dwalin, get Bilbo in the middle!!" He ordered as they began to form a circle.

"I can't find him!!" Dwalin quickly said, looking around the ground.

Thorin turned to face the guard. "What do you mean you can't find him?! He was just here!" Dwalin rolled his eyes at his king.

"I mean, he's no where's in my line of si-" 

"Silence!" Thorin looked back to see an arrow being pointed at his face. Elves. 

He shook in anger as one made his way to the front. The raven haired king instantly noticed the silver singlet on his head. The prince. "Search them." With those words, all 13 dwarves were restrained and naked of any weapons. 

"Would any of you care to explain why there are a bunch of dwarves trespassing on my father's land?" He asked. 

Thorin snarled and opened his mouth to speak his hate filled thoughts, but was muted by a glare from Balin. The wise dwarf reformed himself and spoke. "We did not mean to bother you, we merely wished to cross through your forest, so that we can journey to the Iron Hills."

The prince rose an eyebrow at this statement, and bore his eyes into Balin's soul. "I don't believe you." Then, addressing his cohorts, "Take them to the dungeons, and then wait for my word to take them to my father." The elf ordered. 

The dwarves instantly began to fight, but were sadly outnumbered. As they were dragged away, they all had the same thought running through their mind. 

"Where's Bilbo?" 

************************************

Bilbo watched with wide eyes as the elves dragged the dwarrow away. 

His young self was confused, his mother had always told him how wonderful and good the elves were. If they were so good, why were they taking the company he had come to know as family?

He watched as the lead elf turned to face what was left of his guards. "Search the area for any stray members." He commanded. The others left, leaving the prince alone. 

Bilbo glanced down at his new wooden sword. "Now would be the perfect time to attack," he thought. "I could beat him, like I did with Fee, and demand he gives me back my dwarves." The Hobbit nodded as he agreed with his own thoughts. But just as he grabbed the hilt of his weapon, he was picked up. 

"Hey! Put me down!!" He ordered and began to blindly swing his sword. He heard a womanly laugh from above him. As he was shifted into a cradle position, he looked up to see the face of his captor.

It was an elf maiden with fiery red hair and leafy green eyes, much like his own. He froze as she gave him a kind smile. "That's right, calm down little one." 

Bilbo continued to remain frozen as she carried him towards the elf leader. "Legolas! I found something!" She called out.

The Elven prince rose an eyebrow. "What is it, Tauriel--Is that a child?"

She nodded and pointed to the rock where Bilbo was hiding. "I found him over there." 

It was at this moment, the Hobbit finally came out of his daze. He leaned out of Tauriel's arms and attempted to hit Legolas with his wooden weapon. "Let me go!! Or I'll slice you open with my sword, and--hey! Give that back!!" He whined as the blond elf easily took the sword. 

The prince gave Bilbo a gentle smile, and ran his hands through the Shireling's curls only to get his hand smacked. "Hey now. Hitting isn't nice. We're not going to hurt you." Bilbo simply glared at him, just like Thorin taught him. The elf sighed, and Tauriel giggled. 

"Why don't we make a deal? We'll tell you our names if you tell us yours and where you're from. Does that sound good?" The Hobbit thought about it for a second before nodding. The red head grinned. "Great! Well, my name is Tauriel, and this is Legolas." She explained. 

Bilbo narrowed his eyebrows at the names. "Those sounded very fancy and complicated, unlike the dwarves. Their names were short and easy to remember." He thought to himself. 

Legolas gave him an encouraging smile. "Your turn."

The fauntling sat himself up at little straighter and puffed out his chest, just like his Papa taught him. "My name's Bilbo Baggins of the Shire." He introduced. The two elves smiled at him. 

"It's lovely to meet you, Bilbo. Why don't you come with us and you can tell us more about yourself and why you're out here as we get some food into your belly?" Tauriel asked and poked his stomach. The Hobbit giggled and nodded. 

************************************

Thranduil sat on his throne and sighed. 

The day had been so boring! Normally, he'd have an ally to make, or someone to start a war with, or at the very least, someone to yell at. But nothing of the sort had come around today. How was he supposed to show off how fabulous he was if there was nobody to show it off to?! All he had been doing was sit around in his throne and sign papers all day! It was the most boring thing that he has ever had to put up with in his many years.

The King groaned as a knock sounded on the door. "What is it?" He basically moaned. He rose his eyes to see his son Legolas. A small smile came onto his face. "Oh good, you're back from patrol. Please tell me you've found something interesting?" Thranduil pleaded with his son. The prince gave him a small smile. 

"Well, actually--"

He was cut off as a small child with honey coloured curls, flashing green eyes, pointed ears, and bare, hairy feet waddled into the room, biting into an apple. Thranduil rose an eyebrow at the being with an amused smirk. When the child met his gaze, his eyes widened and he dropped the apple before fleeing behind Legolas.

Thranduil chuckled as the child peeked out from behind his son's legs, trying to get a view of the king. "Come here, little one. Don't be frightened." The child looked up at Legolas for approval before making his way towards the throne. The poor thing stood at least 2 meters away from him. "Tell me, what is your name?" Instead of replying, the child merely played with his hands.

"Adar, if I could, he prefers to learn the other's name before giving his own."

The king nodded at the information. "Smart kid," he thought. "My name is Thranduil, King of Mirkwood." He introduced himself. The child looked up with a frown.

"Do all elves have fancy names?" He asked. Thranduil blinked in shock at the question.

"I beg your pardon?"

The child's cheeks flushed bright red. "Do you all have fancy names? I mean there's Leggyless (Legolas), Torielle (Tauriel), and now, you're Trandil (Thranduil)." He explained. 

Legolas did his best to hold back his laughter as his father looked down at the fauntling, truly shocked. "Well, yes, I suppose we do. What's your name, child?"

An innocent grin graced his lips as he bowed. "Bilbo Baggins of The Shire, at your service." 

The greeting made the King's eyebrows shoot up. A Hobbit? What was a Hobbit so young doing so far away from home? "Bilbo, come closer please." The Hobbit took a few steps closer before being scooped into the king's arms. "Master Baggins, how old are you?"

Bilbo smiled before answering, "I'm four!"

The king paled slightly. What in the name of Valar was he doing out in the woods? It's too dangerous out there for a child his age! The king thought had to be missing something. "Oh, why were you out in the woods by yourself?" The halfing's grin brightened and he opened his mouth to say something before something flashed behind his eyes and he frowned before shaking his head no. "Oh, can you tell me why?"

Bilbo pursed his lips before replying, "Secret."

Thranduil frowned. Bilbo obviously didn't trust him enough to speak, and he didn't blame him--since they had only just met--but maybe if he could get him to warm up to him, he'd tell him more.

"Bilbo, why don't we play a game? I'll ask you a question, then you can ask me something. And we'll simply repeat. How does that sound?" The Hobbit sat in silent wonder.

"If I say yes, can I have another apple?" He asked, Legolas's eyes widened at the statement. "You've already had 4!" 

The King smiled as he discovered his leverage. "You play this game with me, and I'll give you a plate of cookies." Bilbo's eyes widened to the size of saucers. 

"Deal!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves our known for their temper, and that's shown in how our company reacts when they learn what has happened to our darling hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to say thanks for all the lovely feed back so far, and I'm quiet excited about the next chapter, so prepare for some Parent Thranduil, and protective dwarves.

Chapter Five

Thorin paced worridly in his cell. Bilbo was out there somewhere's in the forest. His brain instantly racked up multiple worst case scenerios that all ended with the same result. Bilbo's death. He tried to calm himself, but Dori's verbal panicking was not helping.

"-And he could starve! He's probably cold, and scared with only his wooden sword to protect him. And even then he wouldn't stand a chance against Mirkwood spiders. Have you seen them? They're huge!! They could eat him in one bite!! And if they don't, surly he'd get lost and probably fall into one of the rivers and drown! He's gonna die! Oh Mahal, he's too young too die!! "

"Dori, shut up! We're all worried about him, and you voicing our thoughts is not helping!" Nori growled. The elder brother sighed. "I know, I'm just so scared for him. What if we never see him again? "

Bofur shook his head. "No, Bilbo's a smart lad. Even as a child. I'm sur he'll figure something out. He has too."

Dwalin sighed in defeat. "This is all my fault. The lad was in my care. I should of held on to him, I should of known he'd get scared and run! "

Balin tried to look over at his brother through the prison bars. "Don't blame yourself, Dwalin. You couldn't of known that he'd run. This isn't on you." He could tell that Dwalin wasn't believing a word he said, but he had to try.

Kili whined and leaned against his jail cell. "I miss him. I miss the way his golden curls bounce when he runs. I miss his cheery laugh as he sits on my shoulders. I miss the way he snores when he falls asleep on my chest. I miss our hobbit! "

Fili gave his brother weak smile, and opened his mouth to say something, but quickly closed it as a gaurd walked into the room.

"Which one of you is the leader od your company? " Thorin stopped pacing and walked towards the door of his cell. "That'd be me. "

The elf approached his door and unlocked it before cuffing Thorin. "You may speak with the king now. " He said and began to lead him up a hallway.

Thorin rolled his eyes and growled underneath his breath as they walked. 'He may speak to the king! ' Ha! The only King here was himself. That tree-shagging pointy eared freak was an embarssment to the word King!  
He had ever right to punch the-

His rage filled thoughts were cut off by the sound of a small voice echoing from the slightly opened doors ahead.

  
"And Papa always saids that Bagginses are very respected Hobbitses in the Shire. That I should never do anything unproper! But Mama saids that since I'm also a Took I has every right to go on 'ventures if I pleased! But I was fine with journey in woods. It was a game in the Shire to try and finds the most elves. But I never even saws one before today! "

Bilbo. But that's impossible. How did the Hobbit end up here? Thorin's mind flooded with the many possibilities on how the halfling of got here.

Knock, knock, knock.

"Sir, we have the Dwarf leader. "

"Bring him in. "

Thorin was forced into the room. And when he looked up, his eyes flashed red at the sight.

That no good, point eared, prick, Thranduil, had his hobbit, his Bilbo, sitting on his lap, his face covered in cookie crumbs as he happily munched away.

The king lifted a finger to silence the gaurds for a moment. "Bilbo, can you tell me now why you were the woods by yourself? " The Hobbit turned to see Thorin, and his eyes lit up. And before Thorin could tell him not to, he gave himself away.

"TORWIN!!! " The Hobbit cheered, he quickly jumped off Thranduil's lap and ran towards Thorin before wrapping his arms around his legs.

"I missed you! Dids you miss me? Are the others okay? Are you okay? Did yous get cookies too? Did yous notice that all the elves hases fancy names?" Bilbo questioned rapidly. Thorin held back his smile and rose an eyebrow at the child. Bilbo blushed and took a step back as he looked at his big feet. "I mean.... Hi Torwin. "

Thranduil came up behind Bilbo and picked him up again. He looked from the Hobbit to the so called dwarf king. "Bilbo, do you know this man? " the child eagerly nodded. The king rose an eyebrow. "May I ask how? "

Thorin groaned, and looked at the Hobbit. Bilbo didn't have his adult memories. This was going to be incredibly hard to explain. "Bilbo, you don't have to-"

"I wasn't speaking to you, dwarf!"

Thranduil looked back down at Bilbo, waiting for answer. The hobbit frowned. "I don't know. The last thing I remember is going on a picnic with Mama and Papa. We hases supper and played games in a field before we goes home. The next morning whens I woke up, I was surrounded by dwarves, and theys told me Mama and Papa were gone. "

Thorin flinched at the sadness in the Hobbits voice, and how tears filled his green eyes. For Mahal's sake , the child made it seem like they kidnapped him and murdered his parents!

It appeared that Bilbo wasn't done though cause a smile came on his face. "But it's alright though. Theys told me how much Mama and Papa loved me, and hows theys didn't want to leave me. Theys teaches me new games, and made me a sword.... Or well, did. But Leggyless takes it from me when I hits him with him with it. "

Thorin bit down a smile from the last sentence. 'That's my boy. ' He thought.

Thranduil glared down at Thorin before turning towards his son. "Legolas, take Bilbo to get bathed and changed. Prepare him a room close to my own. Amuse him while I deal with this. " Bilbo whined as he passed from father to son and began to struggle as he reached out towards Thorin.

"No! I want to stay with Torwin!" He argued and began to punch Legolas's arms. Legolas grabbed Bilbo's arms. "Hey, listen. If you be a good boy and come with me, and not put up a fuss during your bath, maybe I'll take you to visit the other dwarves and I'll give you back your sword." The hobbit stilled and turned to look into Legolas's.

"Promise? "

"Promise. "

The Hobbit nodded and looked at Thorin. "Don't worry Torwin. I'll come back. " with that The dwarven King watched as his little Hobbit was taken away by an elf.

The moment they were gone, Thranduil glared daggers at the dwarf. The Elven King couldn't believe the ammount of wrong this particular one, a so call King Under the Montain, had caused for this child.

"Could you explain? Because I'm awfully confused right now, I thought dwarves treasured children. " Thorin tensed at the hidden accusation. "We do. " He spat at the elf. Thranduil let out a laugh.

"Then explain the Hobbit! He's innocent, he's only four! But from what he's told me, you and your group of bandits not only kidnapped him, but murdered his parents! Then instead of taking him to a stable and safe home, you drag him along on this suicidal misson! What do you plan to do with him? Use him as bait for the dragon?!"

Thorin frowned at the kings words. "How do you know about our misson? " Thranduil scoffed. "I'd have to be an idiot not to!" The dwarf smirked. "Exactly my point, so how do you know about it? "

Thranduil snarled at the dwarf. "The only thing keeping you and your scum alive right now is Bilbo's love for you. If it wasn't for that, I'd have you excecuted right away. But, for the Hobbits sake, I'll offer you a deal. " Thorin rose an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

Thranduil held his hands behind his back and began to pace. "It appears that we both seek something in your dear montain. I'll let you and your company go, but only for the return of my people's white gems. "

Thorin frowned. "And what of Bilbo? " The elf snorted. "Oh, well he'd be staying here of course. I will not allow you to hurt that poor child anymore then you already have. "

Thorin's anger flared. "I'd rather burn then have the elf that left my people abandoned see a single coin of my treasure. "

Thranduil nodded. "Then you will rot. You're life span is mere blink of my eyes." The elf stated. Thorin shrugged. "And so is Bilbo's. " a wicked grin spread across the Kings mouth. "Not when I'm finished with him." Thranduil looked back at his gaurd. "Take him back. I have a Hobbit to take care of. "

"What are you doing to him?" Thorin muttered as he was dragged the way, the king merely laughed. Thorin tried to break out of the gaurds hold, but was held back. "What are you doing to him?! " before he got an answer the golden doors closed in his face.

Thorin was thrown back to his cell and despair covering over inch of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, please.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves will be dwarves. And Elves will be elves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to say a big thanks to @gginsc for all interest in the story so far, and to everyone who's given the story Kudos or Bookmarked it! It's great to know people like what I'm writing and are curious to see what happens next!

Chapter Six

Bilbo sat obediently as he was dressed by the elves. 

To be honest he felt like one of the dolls that the girls in the Shire play with but if it meant seeing his dwarves, he'd happily comply.

He heard the elven maiden giggle, then nod at Legolas. The elf prince was standing by a mirror, which he suddenly turned to face Bilbo. 

The Hobbit blinked at his reflection. He had tinted blue pants that slightly clung to his legs. His upper half was cover in a shimmering silver robe that went down to his knees. He also noticed a few sections of his hair had been braided and framed his face. 

Legolas chuckled and picked up the small singlet that had once belonged to him as an elfling. He turned to face Bilbo who was eyeing it suspiciously. 

"What's that? " the blond elf smiled at words. "This was mine when I was your age. But you can have it while you're here. This way no one will hurt you, or pick on you. " the prince gently placed on top of the Halflings curls. 

Bilbo laughed and ran in a small circle before going up to the blond. "Does this means I'm a elf until I leaves with the dwarves?! " He asked excitedly. Legolas frowned at the words, he knew there was no way Bilbo was ever going back with the dwarrow, but the Hobbit looked so hopeful he couldn't let him down. 

He gave Bilbo a small smile before nodding. The Shireling squealed before launching himself at Legolas. "Thanks you, Leggyless!! You're the bestest elf I has ever met! " The laugh laughed at the hobbit's babble and wrapped his arms around him. 

"It was no problem Bilbo." The child laughed and pulled away, he looked up at Legolas with big wide eyes. "Can we go see the dwarves now?! " He asked. The elf's smile melted off his face in an instant. "What? " Bilbo tilted his head slightly confused. "You saids that if Is was good yous take me to see the dwarves!" The prince sighed and ran hand over his face. "I did say that didn't I? How about we do that right before we head to bed? That way you can wish them goodnight, and we can have the whole day to have all kinds of fun!" Bilbo paused as if considering the offer, then nodded. "Okay." 

A feeling of relief washed over Legolas. "Great! What do you want to do first?" Bilbo held out his hand and smirked. "Sword."

**************************************************************************************************************

The hobbit laughed as his sword clanged with Legolas's. After the elf had given Bilbo back his weapon, he demanded that he and Legolas go to the garden and have duel. Of course the elf wasn't doing anything close to his best, but what the fauntling didn't know wouldn't help him. 

He noticed the halfling frown as he glanced behind him. "I thoughts the dwarves were supposed to be in jail?" Legolas's eyes widen and he quickly turned around. This time it was his turn to frown. "Bilbo, there's nobody he-" He was cut off as a wooden sword jabbed him in the back forcing him onto his knees. 

The prince turned to the child looking quite confused, Bilbo was wearing a pride filled smirk. "Never turns your back on your opponent. That's what Dwali saids." Legolas shook his head, a smiling gracing his lips. "Come on. Let's go find Tauriel." 

**********************************************************************************************************

Tauriel smiled down at the Halfling as we watched in awe at the elves playing instruments. The angelic melody filling the air. She had never seen a hobbit before. She had always read that they never left home unless absolutely necessary. Legolas had explained to her earlier what those nasty dwarves had done to the poor child. She was disappointed by the information. She thought that maybe these dwarves were different from the stories she had grown up to.. well... one of them. She felt bad for Bilbo, and had no idea how the hobbit still loved the dwarves, and how he was still able to trust people so easily. 

"Thats was lovely." Bilbo sighed as the music ended. The red haired grinned at him. "Do hobbits not have music?" Bilbo gasped as if he was insulted. "No! Of course we does! But nothing so slow and pretty. All of our songses have a meaning, a story!" He explained, she nodded at the information, before an idea sparked in her brain. "Would you sing one for me?" His eyes widen, as a blush crept onto his cheeks. "M-me? I'm not very good." Tauriel laughed at his embarrassment. "Nonsense! I'm sure it'll sound beautiful! Come on! Give it your best shot!" Bilbo nodded, and took a deep breath. 

"Roads go ever ever on,  
Over rock and under tree,  
By caves where never sun has shone,  
By streams that never find the sea;  
Over snow by winter sown,  
And through the merry flowers of June,  
Over grass and over stone,  
And under mountains in the moon. 

Roads go ever ever on  
Under cloud and under star,  
Yet feet that wandering have gone  
Turn at last to home afar.  
Eyes that fire and sword have seen  
And horror in the halls of stone  
Look at last on meadows green  
And trees and hills they long have known." 

The elves all stopped truly shocked by the hobbit's voice. It was young and unpracticed, but it was obvious that once it matured it would be beautiful. 

Bilbo fidgeted with his fingers and looked at his feet. "Was its good?" He mumbled. "That was wonderful, my dear Hobbit." Bilbo jumped at the sound of a deep voice behind him. He turned to see Thranduil. The king held out his hand towards the halfling. "Come, let's get you your supper." At the promise of food, Bilbo hopped to his feet, and wrapped his hand around the kings fingers. He looked over at Tauriel and waved goodbye, before heading out to the dining. 

***********************************************************************************************************

The hobbit scrunched up his nose at the sight of the red liquid in the glass in front of him. "What's this?" He asked, the king hesitated. "Juice." Bilbo rose an eyebrow, this didn't smell like any juice he's ever tasted. This had more of a metallic smell to it that just didn't settle well with Bilbo's stomach. 

Thranduil sighed. "Come on, Bilbo. I know it doesn't smell good, but it's good for you! It'll make you stronger, this way you'll grow up nice and strong, and live a good long life." The Shireling glanced from the glass, to his now empty plate of chicken and potatoes, to the king. "Don't want to." He whined and crossed his arms. 

The elf groaned. He had forgotten how stubborn children were. An idea suddenly came to him as he thought of one of his previous conversations with the hobbit. "I'll let you start your own garden. " The King bribed. 

Once again the Hobbit frowned. "But I won't be here long enough to see anything grow. I'll be gone whens you lets the dwarves go!" 

Thranduil shook his head in sorrow. "My poor boy, you don't understand, do you? " Bilbo narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, what was he talking about? The king sighed. "Bilbo, you're parents didn't leave, they died. And I'm afraid your precious dwarves killed them, so that they could take you. " The hobbits eyes widened at what had just been said. 

No, that's not possible. They wouldn't do that. The dwarves were nice, they were his friends, his family! They would never hurt him on purpose, they loved him! Right? 

Tears began to fill the child's eyes. He turned to the King. "No. Theys my family, theys love me. Theys would never do that! " Thranduil scooped Bilbo out of his chair and into his arms. "I'm afraid it's true. They've been using you for this disgusting plan to get into their montain. They didn't love you. I'm sorry. " He explained, the Hobbit broke down into sobs on his chest. 

"B-but, if theys not my family. Ands Mama and Papa are dead, who's ny family?... " Bilbo froze for seconds before answering himself. "I has no family. I has no family! " This made the poor shireling shed even more tears. 

Thranduil looked down at the child with pity filled eyes as he comfortingly rubbed his back. "Now that's not entirely true. You have Legolas and I. You can stay here with us, start your own garden, help defend Mirkwood, and live with us, elves. You can be part of our family. " Bilbo looked up at him with hope filled eyes. "Really? " the king nodded and reached for the red filled glass. "Yes, but only if you drink this. Other wise it'll all be over too fast. Like a dream." 

A smirk grew on his face as he watched the hobbit chug the glass with sealed shut eyes. 

He had done it. He got the Hobbit to drink elven blood. Now he just has to repeat it for the next week, and Bilbo will live just as long as him. Bilbo could become his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think it's time for a visit with the dwarves, don't you?

Chapter Seven

Nori looked nervously at his king. 

Thorin had been hauntingly silent ever since he came back from the meeting. He looked like he wanted to be angry, but sadness was etched all over his face. He looked so hopeless. 

The theif sighed and sat up straight. "Are ye ever gonna stop sulkin' and tell us what happened?" Thorin tensed and closed his eyes. "Bilbo. " he muttered. 

A chill ran down the spines of the company. "What?" Thorin growled and kicked rock that was near him. "Bilbo! They've got Bilbo! And that cursed elf king has manipulated him into trusting him!" His posture softened as he thought of Thranduil's final words to him. "Bilbo thinks we kidnapped him and murdered his parents. And Thranduil's doing something to him. Exactly what, I'm not sure. But it can't be good. " 

And just like that, chaos erupted in the prison. 

"WHAT?! "

"THAT TREE SHAGGING, GOOD FOR NOTHING-"

"HE LIED!! WE'D NEVER HURT BILBO!! "

"YEAH, HE'S LIKE FAMILY! WE'D NEVER DO THAT!!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE ELVES! "

"ME TOO! JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIS PRETTY LITTLE NECK!"

"Lads, calm down. Yelling out curses is not going to help the situation. "

"SHUT UP, BALIN!!! "

The wise dwarf fliched at the venom in the comapny's voice. 

One by one they all took deep breaths, calming themselves. Dori was the first to break the silence. 

"He's right. We can't achieve anything by shouting. If anything it'll just anger the elves even more. " Gloin huffed as he finally sat down. "Then what are we supposed to do? We can't just sit here while he's being brain washed! " 

Bofur nodded in agreement. "I don't like idea of him of him alone up there! He's so helpless, and unprotected. They could be torturing him for all we know! " 

"I can assure my father is most certainly not harming the Hobbit." The dwarves all turned their attention to Legolas who was standing at the entry. "We are taking very good care of Bilbo. I believe my father is actually making preperations to adopt him. " 

Of course this only made the dwarrows hatred towards the elves flare. Especially Thorin's. 

'No. They can't do that. We had him first! Besides, he's only a child because of magic. Whay if the spell fades? Would they still keep him prisoner? ' the King Under The mountain thought. 

He looked at the prince with dark eyes. "Did you come here to gloat? Or do you actually have something useful to say. " 

The elf tensed and cursed something in elvish, before he began to glare at them. 

"No, to be honest I don't think you deserve the Hobbit's love. Especially after all you've put him through. Yet somehow he sees past all that and still wishes to see you even after we told him what you did." Legolas sighed. "He'll be down in a few minutes, I'm going to be here the entire time. Understand that if I hear anything I don't like, I'm taking him away, and he won't be allowed to visit you anymore. "

Fili snarled at the elf. "What your telling him isn't true!! We never did anything to him! He'd know that if he could remember!! "

Legolas rose an eyebrow at the statment. "And exactly what can't he remember?" The blond dwarf pursed his lips. "You'd have to ask Gandalf the Grey for that information. " 

The prince opened his mouth to reply, but was quickly cut off. "Legolas, what have I told you about talking with dwarves?" Thranduil cut off as he walked in with Bilbo in his arms. The blond sighed and muttered something in elvish. 

If the company wasn't mad before they were furious now. Because not only was an elf holding their hobbit, but they had dressed him like he was one of them! To make things worst, the hobbit wouldn't meet their eyes, his face was burried in the kings robes. 

Thrandui shifted the hobbit and looked down at him. "Bilbo. We're here. Is there anything you'd like to say to the dwarves? " The Shireling nodded and wiggled out of the elves grasp so that he was now on the ground. He looked up to meet the dwarrows eyes for the first time. 

The company gasped at the sight of their Burglar. His eyes were red, and cheeks tear stained, from crying. He looked small and broken. 

"Oh Bilbo. " Ori muttered. The halfling frowned and turned to the elf king confused. "Trandil? Whys are the dwarves in cages? " Thranduil rise his eyebrows at the question. "Did I not tell you what they did to your parents? They're down here because they need to be punished, my boy. " 

Thorin snarled at the nick name. The hobbit wasn't his anything! He belonged to Thorin and his company! 

Bilbo hestatingly nodded and returned his attention to the dwarves. "Theys told me what yous did. " he muttered. "Y-You.... Yous killed Mama and Papa. Then yous takes me and lies to me. You said y-you cares for me, b-but you j-just wants t-to feed me to a d-dragon! Y-Yous never l-loved me! " Bilbo began to cry again, and Legolas placed a comforting hand on the hobbits shoulder. 

Meanwhile the company was horrified by the halfling acusations. A few were on the brink of tears at the sight of their precious burglar. How could the elves tell a 4 year old all of this?! 

"Bilbo, none of that's true! We'd never, ever, do anything to hurt you. You're so precious to us Bilbo. You're like our family. " Thorin explained. The hobbit's eyes widened at his words. "F-family? " the Durin brothers gave him twin smiles. "Of course! You're like a brother to us! " There were grunts of agreement all around. All the Ri brothers knelt down and spread their arms through the cell bars. "Come 'ere! "

A smile etched on the halflings face as he went to run into their arms. But just before he could welcome the warm embrace, he was snateched back into Thranduil's arms. Bilbo squeaked as he was suddenly lifted into the air. 

The frowned and lunched at the Kings chest. "Let me go!! " He ordered, the company we're quick to join the Hobbits protests. 

"Put 'em down!! "

"What are ye doing?! "

"You can't do this! " 

And multiple other comments were thrown into the air. 

Thranduil simply glared at them and stroked Bilbo's hair. "They fooled you once Bilbo. Don't let them do it again. " He said to the confused Hobbit. The shireling shook his head. "But theys sais we're fami-"

"No! Legolas, and I are your only family! It'd be of great use if you remembered that and forget about these scum. You belong with us." The King hissed. The dungeon fell silent. 

"Adar.. " Legolas began. Thranduil merely shook his head. "I'm taking to his room so he can rest. Understand he's never to even go near the dungeon again. " 

With that the King made his exit, Bilbo struggling in his arms. 

"Torwin!!! "

"Bilbo!!! "

"You can't do this!! He's ours!! "

"Get back here!! "

"Give us back our Hobbit!! "

Shouts and cries pierced through the air as Bilbo slowly fadded out of their grasp. "He's gone. " Oin muttered. 

There was a sad silence in dungeon, a few muffeled sobs, mainly coming from Kili and Ori who were both finding comfort in their older siblings, the dwarrow were hopeless. 

Dwalin growled at the elf prince who watched in shock. "What are you still doing here? You've got what you want, now leave us be! " He gritted through his teeth. 

Legolas nodded and dazily began to leave. "Wait!! " a tear filled voice called out. It was Bofur. "I know we can't see 'im. But if ye could just let us know how the lads doing every now and then, it'd be much appreciated. " He said with genuine desire in his voice. 

Legolas sighed. "I'll see what I can do." Ori's eyes widened as he brought himself to the bars of his cell. "A-and Bilbo has this blanket. I made it for him when we first found him. He has a hard time sleeping with out it. I-If you could bring it to him, it should be with Bifur's things, since him and his brothers we're in charge of Bilbo that day, it's green and knitted. " The young scribe explained. 

Legolas could feel himself soften. These dwarves really did care about the Hobbit. He nodded at them. "Of course. I'll get it to him as soon as I can. " Ori physically relaxed and leaned up against Dori. "Thank you. " 

With that the elf left feeling quiet torn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think!


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo's very upset and very torn. What's a hobbit to do?

Chapter Eight

"No!! Bring me back!!! I wants the dwarves!!!! No!!! Torwin!!!! Kee!!! Fee!!!! Let me go!!! "

Bilbo was screeching the entire way back to his room. He wanted nothing more then to be in the arms of his company.

Thranduil sighed and closed the door before putting down the Hobbit. He instantly began punching and kicking the door, attempting to get out. The king knelt down beside him.

"Come on, Bilbo. I know you were with the dwarves for a bit, but I can assure you it was nothing special. Here you'll be treated as a prince, and -" He was cut off a pillow was chucked at his face.

He rose an eyebrow at the halfling who merely glared at him woth a scowl. "I don't care if I'm a prince! I wants my dwarves!! " He cried

Thranduil gave him a small smile before picking him up again. "I think someones tired. Let's get you to bed, and we'll talk about this tomorrow. "

Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms. "Not tired. " He growled. The king chuckled. "I think you are. It's alright, I'll stay with until you fall asleep. "

He lifted up the blanket of the oversized bed, and placed the Shireling in the middle of the matress, before shuffling in himself. He wrapped an arm around the child, brought him close and closed his eyes.   
The peaceful silence and darkness only lasted a second before sniffeles and muffeled sobs broke through the air.

Thranduil opened one eye to see Bilbo crying. His heart softened as he wiped the tears, and did his best to calm the halfling.

"What's wrong? " He whispered. Bilbo's lip quivered as more tears filled his eyes. "I wants my Ri blankie!" He sobbed. The king shushed him and allowed the child to cry into his chest.

"We have plenty of blanket here, I'm sure you'll be fine with out-"

"No! I wants my Ri blankie! It's special! "

"Alright, I'll get somebody to make-"

"No!! That's not the same! I want my blankie! "

"I'm sorry Bilbo, I have no idea what you're-"

"Ri blankie!!!! "

Thranduil groaned as there was a knock on the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose as it opened. "Now is not the time. " He muttered.

"I think I have something that might help. " both the elf king and the child looked up to see Legolas holding a small green blanket.

Bilbo's face broke into a grin as he squealed. "Ri blankie!! " Thranduil looked shocked as Legolas placed the blanket on the Hobbit.

"This is your 'Ri blanket'? " his nose scrunched up in disgust at the colour alone. "That's the ugliest blanket I've ever seen. " he stated bluntly.

Bilbo simply shrugged and hugged it tighter. "Yes. But it's mine! " He cheered and layed down with it wrapped around his shoulders.

The elven king sighed as snores fled from the fauntlings mouth. He shook his head. "He's a strange child. " He whispered as he crawled out of the bed.

His son chuckled and looked at Bilbo, who was nothing but a small bump in a sea of blankets. "Yes, but he is rather cute. " a small grin came onto the kings face.

"He is. He'll fit in nicely, I believe. " Legolas frowned at the words. "Are we sure keeping him away from the dwarves is the best? They seem to care for him a lot. "

Thranduil glared at his son. "Are you insane? They kidnapped him! They couldn't care less about the child! They probably planned to sell him or something! "

Legolas shook his head. "I don't think that's the case. If they planned to do that why would one of them make him a blanket? Why put in the effort to make him feel loved? "

The King stiffened before composing himself. "It doesn't matter what ever their plan for him was. The important thing is we put a stop to them before they could go through with it. The hobbit is safe. "

The prince looked back down at Bilbo. "They said something before you came. Something about finding him, and that he wouldn't say those things if he could remember. When I asked of what they were speaking of, they told me to ask Gandalf the grey. "

Thranduil glanced down at the Shireling confused. What was his story? What exactly had happened to this hobbit?

The king nodded and turned his attention back to his son. "Gandalf is a busy wizard, but I'll try to contact him. In the mean time get someone to order adoption documents."

The younger elf's eyes widened. "Do you mean?... " the King nodded. "Yes. I wish to make it official before anyone can try to take him away. Come, we must let him rest. " Legolas nodded and followed him out of the room.

************************************

The next few day Bilbo refused to leave his room. He just sat there starring at his blanket. His day consisted of eating, drinking that awful red liquid, sleeping, and sulking. It was heart wrenching to watch the hobbit go through this.

Few had tried to cheer him up with songs and new toys, but he only looked at them blankly.

The hobbit just sat there thinking. And to be honest he didn't know what to think about this entire situation!

One hand the elves were incredibly nice. They gave him food, a nice bed, and plenty of toys! But they also won't let him visit the dwarrow.

Now on the other hand he has known the dwarves longer. They've kept him safe, protected him, and maybe even loved him. But that all may just be a trick to lead him to a dragon!

Needless to say the small being was torn.

_Choose the dwarves! They've been with you through thick and thin! They've saved your life, and have protected me, .. You... Us, through this whole kerfuffle!_

Bilbo's head snapped up at the sound of the voice. It sounded an awful lot like his own, but more mature and wiser.

He heard the voice clear as day. Yet when he looked around to see if he could see anyone else, he found himself alone.

"W-Who's there? " he called out.

_No, no, no! Don't talk out loud! People will think we're insane! That's the last thing we need. Nod if you understand_.

Bilbo nodded.

_Great! Now we are going to help the dwarves escape, and we are going with them! You may not remember, but we promised to help them get back their_ home.

The fauntling frowned at this. He doesn't remember saying anything like that! And he remembers almost everything!

'Why should I trust you?' Bilbo thought.

_Because, um.... Because I'm your concious! Yes, that's it!!_

This caught the young one's attention. The word reminded him of the story he heard about a talking puppet and his conscious who took his form as a cricket! The cricket was always trying to get the boy to make the right decision!

'Okay. I'll believe to you. What do we do first? '

_Alright! Here's the plan...._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment what you think


	9. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tricky, trickey hobbit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely love all the reactions to the Pinocchio reference! Thank you soo much guys, I love you all! Hope you enjoy the next chapter of Little Bilbo's life!  
> ~BW

Chapter Nine

Thranduil entered the chamber hall holding a glass of blood.

He hated to do this to the child, but if he didn't Bilbo would die much too quickly.

He approached the hobbits room and knocked on the door before entering.

"Bilbo, it's time for your- oof! " He was cut off as something ran at him and hugged him.

He looked down to see the halfling, burying his face in his robe.

"I'm sorry Trandil! You was right!! The dwarves don't wants me, and I wants to stay here!! Please don't leave me!! I'm sorry!! "

The elven king was shocked. This is the first time Bilbo's spoken in days! He grinned as he processed his words. The child wanted to stay! He wanted to be with him!

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around the fauntlings young form. He pressed a small kiss to his curls.

"I won't leave you Bilbo. You are very welcome to stay here. But for now, it's time for your juice. " He informed revealing the glass to the shireling.

Bilbo cringed, but still accepted the drink and downed it with a sour expression.

The king laughed and patted his back. "That's a good boy. Now what do you wish to do righ-"

"You're Majesty, the documents you ordered are here. "

The elven king's smile widened the at words. The day was just getting better and better. "Thank you for informing me. "

Bilbo glanced from the gaurd back to Thranduil. "You're busy right now. I'm going to play with Torielle! "

The king could only smile as Bilbo ran past him and into the hall way.

*********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Tauriel stood on gaurd, her eyes snapping towards even the slightest movements. She did not want to be held responsible if those filthy dwarves escaped. So she'd make sure no one went in or out. Nothing would get by her!

"Hi Torielle!! "

The elf grabbed her sword and pointed it towards the noise.

Her posture softened as she realized she was holding Bilbo at sword point! She sighed and sheathed her weapon.

"Bilbo, you can't scare me like that! I could've hurt you! " She explained. The small hobbit blushed and looked down at his feet.

"Sorry Torielle. I just wanted to knows if you wanted to play a game with me. Trandil and Leggyless is busy. " He smiled and bounced slightly in excitment.

She frowned at his words. "I'm sorry Bilbo, I can't. I'm on gaurd duty. "

His small form slumped and saddened. "Oh. Okay. I'll back to my room then. Bye Torielle. "

Tauriel watched painfully as the sad little fauntling began to leave the room.

She had almost forgot that he had been locked up in his room for the past 3 days. This was the first time she's seen him out in days.

'I can't be the reason he goes back into hiding. ' She thought to herself.

"Bilbo wait! " The hobbit turned around quickly. Tauriel sighed, but grinned at the boy. "I guess I could play a round or two with you. "

Bilbo squealed and ran over to hug her. "Thanks you Torielle!! " She smiled down at him and gently hugged him back.

"Not a problem Bilbo. Now tell me, what sort of game are we playing? " The small child absolutely beamed at her quetion.

"Hide-n-seek! You count to 100, then I hide. When your done you come and find me! " He explained, the red head smiled at the simplicity of the game. She nodded in agreement.

"Alright. You go hide, I'll start counting. " Tauriel ordered and turned away from the halfling. Bilbo smirked and in the other direction.

Right towards the dungeon.

************************************

"What if we dug a tunnel under the cells and escaped? "

"But what about Bilbo? How do you sugguest we get our hobbit back? "

"Easy! We wait until everyone's asleep and swipe 'im up then! "

"And if there's gaurds at the door? "

Bofur frowned as the others continuously knocked down his ideas.  
It had been three days since they had last seen their tiny burglar. He couldn't just sit here while those leaf eaters were doing Mahal knows what to Bilbo! It wasn't right.

"Well at least I'm trying! Look at you lot! Ye all look as if yer givin' up! " the hatted dwarf snapped at them.

Balin groaned and placed his head against the bars. "That's because we have. Our only hope of escape was making a deal with Thranduil, which Thorin very rudly denied. And even then we wouldn't of been able to take Bilbo with us. Maybe if the halfling was his proper age he could break us free. But he's just a small lad now. There's no way he could-"

"Bali? "

All heads snapped towards the small voice.

Standing at the enterance of the dungeon was Bilbo, still in his elven attire, completely alone.

"Bilbo? What are you doing down here? " Thorin hissed quietly. The hobbit merely lifted up a ring of keys. The room fell quiet.

"H-How? " Balin sputtered, Bilbo merely shrugged.

"I takes 'em from Torielle when were were hugging, just like Nri taught me. Then I told her to play Hide-n-Seek with me, like Fee and Kee do when they wants to gets out of things as kids."

A laughter burst out of the mouth of Nori. "Good job, lad! Now come let us out." The hobbit remained still and stayed where he was. The company frowned. "Bilbo? Come on." Bombour urged.

The fauntling looked up at them. "Was Trandil telling the truth?" He muttered. The room grew tense. "I'll lets yous goes either way. I just needs to knowses whether I'm stayin' or goin'."

"Bilbo..." Dori began softly.  
"No." The hobbit raised his voice. "I don't wants lies. I wants the truth. Why am I here?" His already fragile voice began to crack.

Thorin sighed. "This will be much easier to explain, once we are out of here and reunited with Gandalf. But I swear on my beard, Bilbo, that we did not harm you or your parents. We haven't told you a single lie."

Bilbo's small frame slumped with relief when he heard the words. He walked over to Thorin's cell and unlocked it. The King embraced him and passed the keys to Balin, who was in the cell beside him. The company slowly joined in the hug one by one.

Everyone finally released him, and looked over at Thorin. The king nodded at them and began to lead them down a random hallway.

"No!" Bilbo suddenly hissed. "If yous goes that way, yous will get caught! Follow me." The company looked at their King for approval, but as soon as he followed after the child, they all followed him.

After 15 minutes of walking, Bilbo's sensitive Hobbit ears, which seemed to be getting more sensitive, picked up on something approaching ahead of them.

He quickly gestured of the dwarves to hide. In a matter of minutes they were all hidden behind a bunch of conveniently placed crates.

Thorin watched as Legolas and a few guards rounded the corner in, what appeared to be, a hurry. The Prince sighed when he saw the halfling. "Bilbo! We've been looking all over for you! What are you doing down here?" Legolas asked as he kneeled down to the child's height, checking him for injuries.

"I'm fine. I was just playing hide-n-seek with Torielle." He stated. The elf rose an eyebrow and looked around them. "You were playing hide-n-seek in the dungeon?"

Bilbo's expression lit up. "Yeah! It's dark and scary down here, so I thoughts that Torielle woulds never looks for me down here!" Legolas chuckled and shook his head.

"Well your plan worked. Tauriel's been absolutely panicked that she had lost you. We were scared we lost you." He mumbled the last part as he straightened Bilbo's singlet.

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Legolas's neck. "It's alright. I'm okay. See?" He stepped back and held out his arms to demonstrate. The elf smiled down at him lovingly and grabbed his hand as he stood.

"Come on. We should get you cleaned up for dinner. Adar says he has some very big news for us." Bilbo gently pulled his hand out of Legolas's grip.

"No. I kinda wants to explore a bit. By myself. That why I can get to knows my new home!"

Legolas frowned and rose an eyebrow at him. His eyes sceptically scanned the area, searching for a reason for Bilbo to act this way. Mid way through the search, he felt small arms wrap around his legs. He looked down to see Bilbo looking up at him with his big hazel eyes.

"I loves you Leggylas. I'm so happy that we're family." Legolas chuckled at patted his head. "Me too, _toror'_ ."

He ruffled Bilbo's hair and smirked at the hobbit. "You have 15 more minutes. Then I better find you back in your room. I'll see you then." With that the elf and his guards left.

Bilbo stood there for a few minutes, staring longingly at the place where the elf was standing. "Okay," he spoke softly. "Yous can come out now."

The dwarves tumbled out from where they hid, each one patting the Shireling on his back as they passed him. Thorin gave him a knowing look as he stood beside him. "That was some good acting, Bilbo."

The halfling sighed. "Yeah. Acting. Come on. Our way out is this way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish: toror' = Brother  
> Comment what you think, please.


	10. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angry Elves, Bouncing dwarves, and very wet Hobbits

Chapter Ten

Bilbo lead the dwarves down into the celler, until they came upon the two nearly drunk gaurds. The hobbit easily got rid of them by making up some lie about the King needing them.  
After that was solved all that was left was getting them in the barrels.

There were only 13 barrels, meaning one of them would have to swim.

Bilbo shivered at the thought.

_You know it'll have to be us. We can't risk the dwarves getting sick. And it's better if we're stuck here, than one of them._

The fauntling sighed in defeat and turned to the others.

"Right. Get in the barrels, please."

The dwarves all looked at him suspiciously. 

"Bilbo. Ye sure ya know what your doing?" The hobbit nodded and walked over to a lever and nodded.

Thorin glanced at the halfling before nodding. "Do as he says."

The dwarrow grumbled and complained, but got into the barrels none the less.

Once inside they all turned to the Bilbo.

"Okay, we're in. Now it's your turn." Dwalin huffed, holding out an arm to help the small burglar into his barrel with him.

The fauntling remained by the lever, looking at his hands.

"Bilbo?"

"I'm sorry."

With that he yanked down the lever causing the Company to fall into the river with a wave of curses and shouts.

Bilbo sighed when the floor popped back up.

He walked over to it and jumped, but nothing happened. Even worst then that, the sound of clinking metal, Elvish cries was getting louder.

_You're not heavy enough. Grab one of those small rice sacks, then stand on the farthest end._

Bilbo hesitated.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? Trandil takes good care of us. The dwarves are free, we can just stay here.'

_No! We've gone too far to just leave and give up now. They've done so much for us, we owe them._

Once again the hobbit paused. But eventually, with a huff, he ran over to a grain sack and dragged it onto the boards. Just as it tipped, the elves burst into the room, and Bilbo remembered one thing.

He can't swim.

_Splash!_

The child's world turned inside out as he fell into the water.

Coldness surrounded him, and he could hear the dwarves, but it was muffled.

Bilbo tried to open his eyes, but they burned. He opened his mouth to cry for help, but it instantly filled with water.

The hobbit kicked and flailed, managing  to scratch his way to the surface. Let out a cough and take in a gulp of air before the river forced him back under.

This repeated a few more times before an arm looped under his armpit and pulled him up.

He coughed as he looked up, and saw Bofur looking at him gently.

"Come on Bilbo, into my-" his was cut off by the gate swinging back open, and the current pushing them apart.

"BILBO!!" The hatted dwarf called out.  
Quickly turned to the bobbing dwarves, who were either defending themselves against the orcs and elves, attempting to move faster.

"Find Bilbo! The lad can't swim!!"

A wave of panic filled the dwarves as they searched the water for the halfling while dodging arrows and orcs. Sometimes they'd catch a glimpse of his curls before he was forced back under.

Bilbo coughed and sputtered as he was thrown against rocks and barrels. There wasn't a single part of him that didn't hurt. His lungs felt heavy with water, and his eyes burned, and he knew he had to be bruised with currant pushing him against a variety of objects.

_Kick your legs!! Come on! We can't die like this!!_

The fauntling tried to comply, but he found that he simply couldn't. No matter how hard he waved his arms or flailed his feet, he couldn't breach the surface.

His lungs ached with the need to breath, as black dots covered his vision.  He could feel more water fill his mouth as tried scream out for help. A stupid idea of course, but at the time anything seemed helpful. He whimpered as the dark began to engulf him, the last thing he felt was a strong arm wrapping around his waist.

*************************************

Thranduil sat on his throne smiling down at the paper in his hands.  It was certificate stating that he was now father to another child, stating that the child would be his and no one else's. It was the adoption papers of Bilbo Baggins.

He had just sent a guard to go fetch the small halfling along with his son, Legolas.

For the first time in centuries, the king was feeling great amounts of joy and happiness.

He couldn't wait to teach Bilbo how to speak Elvish, and show him how to shoot a bow and arrow. He'd raise him as an elf, and would never let anyone take the hobbit away from him.

"Sir!"  A breathless guard claimed as he entered the room. "We can't find the Hobbit."

The sound of a horn echoed through the kingdom. Someone had escaped.

Thranduil snarled at the guard. "It's the dwarves. After them , don't let them leave! Go!!" 

The eleven king waited impatiently, pacing back and forth.  He didn't want to think about what could be happening right now, not when he was so close to happiness.  He didn't want to think about the wretched dwarves holding his child. Or the screams that would be leaving Bilbo's mouth as he was forced to leave. No. He wouldn't think of it.

He froze when he heard a single set of footsteps coming. It was Legolas.

"My son, please tell me you've good news."  

Legolas shook his head sadly.  
"The dwarves escaped, and they got him Adar. I saw him. Thorin Oakenshield was carrying Bilbo in his arms, but he looked half drowned and unconscious."

Fury and sadness swept over the king at once.  
"Was he...Was the halfling dead?"

"I could not tell."

Thranduil looked back down at the paper in his hands. He shook his head and looked back up at Legolas.

"Go, look for Bilbo and the dwarf scum in nearby towns. They're criminals now. They've just kidnapped royalty. If someone tries to stop you, or if my child is dead. Kill them."

*************************************

Thorin groaned their barrels finally hit land. He dragged himself and Bilbo out of it, and instantly set down the hobbit.

"Oin!!"

The company's healer instantly rushed over.

He placed his ear horn near the child's mouth and a careful hand on his chest. Oin shook his head as he began to push his hands against his chest.

"He's not breathing. Probably got too much water in his lungs. We need to get it out before it's too late."

The healer leaned forward and continued to do CPR as the others came around them.

"What's happening?"  
"Will Bilbo be okay?"  
"This is all those elves fault if they had just let us-"  
"He's just a child! We should of took him back to Boreon! He shouldn't even be here!"  
"Bilbo!!"

"Thorin!!"

Dwalin's shout was louder than the rest. Everyone, except for Oin, stopped what they were doing.

The guard looked torn. "We have to keep going. The orcs are not too far behind, and the elves are bound to be pissed when they learn that we took Bilbo. If we don't keep going now we're as good as dead."

Thorin nodded and turned to Oin. "Try harder, and work faster."

"If I push any harder I might break his ribs-"

"Do it! It's either this, or we leave him here." The King snarled.

Oin's eyes widen, but he nodded and listened to his king. He thrusted his fist down onto his chest several times, before leaning down and blowing his own air into Bilbo's lungs. Then he repeated.

This went on for another 2 minutes until finally the small hobbit gasped up air and began to cough out water as he sat up.

He looked up at the company with weak eyes, tried to speak, but ended up coughing more water instead. 

Thorin gently placed a hand on Bilbo's back, and ran a hand trough this curls. "It's alright. Your safe. Get some sleep, we'll wake you if needed."

The child nodded and dozed off. The raven haired dwarf carefully scooped him up into his arms as Oin continued to inspect the small body.

"Besides the drowning, he's got a few cuts and bruises. There's a nasty bump on his head, but I won't be able to know how bad it is until he wakes, I might have to test his left wrist as well, it might be sprained or fractured. But besides that he's going to be okay."

Thorin nodded and looked at the rest of the company, who were looking at Bilbo with relief.

"Is everyone else okay?" A wave 'fines' and 'I'm alright' flew into the air.

He glanced over at his nephews. Kili had a close call with an arrow back at the gate, luckily it just missed him. Fili still seemed to examining his brother for injuries though.

Once satisfied he finally turned to leave, only to spot movement in the woods in front of them.

"Ori. Slingshot." He quickly muttered.

The scribe instantly loaded his, well hidden, weapon and was about to fire it, when an arrow came flying through the air. Dwalin quickly jumped in front of it, blocking the arrow with a log.

A man came out of the woods with a loaded bow and arrow. "The next one won't miss."

Balin stepped forward to talk to the bowman, while Thorin passed Bilbo to Kili, and formed a protective circle around them with the rest of the company. 

"Excuse me, but , uh, your from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't happen to be for hire, would it?"

The bowman lowered his weapon. "And what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days." Balin reasoned as the man began to gather the barrels. "And that coat as well. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

The nodded. "A boy and two girls." Balin smiled at him. "And your wife, I imagine she's a beauty." The man froze where he stood. "Aye, she was."

The smile slid off of the old dwarfs face. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

  
Dwain growled in frustration. "Oh, Come on! Come on!" He rudely interrupted his elder brother. "Enough with the niceties!"

  
The man looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "What's your hurry?" Dwain snarled at the human. "What's it to you?"

The bowman shrugged. "None. I would simply like to know who you are and what you are doing on these lands." He began to walk a little looking around. Thorin glanced back at Kili and Bilbo worriedly. He turned to meet Balin and nodded at him.

"We are but simple merchants from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills." The lie fell easily from his lips.

The man nodded and approached one of the barrels. "Simple merchants you say?" Thorn decided it was time for him to step in. "We'll need food, supplies, and weapons. Can you help us?"

The bowman remained silent as he looked more closely at a dent in one of the barrels. "I know where these barrels came from." He admitted. He then glanced at inside it, and his entire form tensed. He reached into it and pulled out a silver circular object from the bottom.

Bilbo's singlet. It had fallen in when Bofur tried to pull him in.

He looked up to meet the eyes of the dwarf king. "I also know what this means." The man began to reach for his bow again. "This is the crown of elven royalty. Something like that doesn't just fall into a barrel. So my guess is what ever business you had with the elves ended badly, and that, that business also involved the prince."

Kili was now clutching the hobbit even harder to his chest, as the company took a few steps closer to them. "I don't know what you plan to do in Laketown, but I personally do not help criminals." The man stated firmly.

File looked down at his younger brother, and the barley breathing Bilbo. He took a deep breath and took the hobbit from his brother showing him to the human. "Please. He's badly injured, and hurt. He needs medical aid, if he doesn't get it soon he might die!" The blond dwarf pleaded.

The bowman's eyes widened at the hobbit. "You kidnapped an Elven prince, harmed him, and now you want my help hiding him?" He sighed. Kili shook his head and joined his brother. "No! We didn't kidnap him at all, and he's not even an elf! His name is Bilbo Baggins, he's a hobbit from the Shire put into our charge by Gandalf the Grey. The elves kidnapped him from us, not the other way around. We were forced to escape through the river, but unfortunately hobbit aren't very good swimmers. Please, sir! Believe us, or at least take him with you and heal him. He's so young. He doesn't deserve to die." He whispered the last part.

The man ran a hand over his face at the new found information. "No one enters Laketown, but by leave of the Master. All of his wealth from trade comes from the Woodland realm. He will see you in irons than risk the wrath of King Thranduil." The bowman stated solemnly.

Thorin shook his head. "There must be ways to enter the town unseen." The human nodded in agreement. "Aye, but you'd need a smuggler for that."

"For which we'll pay double for." Baling finally offered. The man looked between the dwarves and the Hobbit before agreeing. "Fine, I'll help. But if the elves come for the child, I will hand him over." He warned. Dwalin took a step towards him, only to be held back by his brother. "Understood."

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment what you think, please!


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sick Hobbits, Protective Dwarves, and rather Angry and Jealous Elves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long! I've had work, and school starting and well, I've had a bit of writers block to be honest. But a last, we're back, and if I remember correctly our poor hobbit was not in the best condition when we last saw him. Let us see what happens to him.

Chapter Eleven

Bard looked out at the water as he steered his boat. Many thoughts were crossing his mind, some involved the dwarves he was carrying on board, but most were about the unconscious, and soaked, hobbit sitting in the arms of their leader. 

He was a strange creature indeed; by the name of Bilbo Baggins, if the murmurs being passed around him was anything to go by, and he looked different. Now Bard was no expert on hobbit's, but he had read a few books when he was younger, and this halfling was not what he envisioned when he read the book's description.

Instead this hobbit had much pointier ears, and far thinner hair on his, still large but, smaller feet. It made the bowman wonder if Bilbo was actually, at least, half elven and really was an heir of King Thranduil's. The small crown, that was now sitting in a bag beside him, certainly proved that theory. And yet...

He look back at the hobbit, earning a growl from the bald one sitting beside the pair. He sighed and focused on steering again. Bard didn't like being in this situation, but with rumour of yet another bad winter on it's way, he couldn't afford not to accept their offer. He would not see his family freeze, or starve, not if he could help it. He knew the risk of the task he was doing, but if it could save his family, he'd do it. 

His gaze shifted above to see the fishery near by, this was their stop.

He turned the dwarves, earning another nasty scowl from the bald one. "The money, quick, give it to me." Thorin frowned, his eyes looking at the money they had laid out on a crate. "We'll pay when we get our provisions not before." Bard ran a hand through his hair and looked back at the fast approaching buildings, he had read about the stubbornness of dwarves. "If you value your freedom, you'll do as I say. There are guards ahead." The dwarrow seemed to have noticed the rooftops appearing in the distance, because it wasn't long before he was passed the promised bags of money. He nodded, and pocketed the coins. "Good. Now get in the barrels." The company grumbled and complained, but after a few loud words in Khundzul from Thorn, they were climbing in. 

Thorin looked over at Dwalin, and gestured him over. "Come help get Bilbo in here with me." Bard shook his head as he joined the conversation. "The child should stay out here with me." Thorin snarled and pulled Bilbo in closer to him. "No. He stays where we can see him." Bard's eyes remained fixed on the shivering, nearly blue, ball that was the fainting, his fatherly instincts kicking in. "He's cold, wet, and is most likely ill. It would not be wise to put a child in his condition in a confined space; the cold will only sink into him and make things worse!" He explained. Oin stepped forward and took in Bilbo and sighted. "He's right. It would do Bilbo no good to be in a barrel again. 

Thorin glared at Bard as he came closer to him. "I swear to Mahal, if you hurt a single hair on his head -" The bowman cut him off, as he cautiously scooped up the shrieking into his own arms. "I would never dream of hurting him, you need not to fret." The dwarf king starred at him for a few seconds before grunting and climbing into his own barrel. 

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bard pulled the boat to a stop when he finally arrived at the fishery. He heard a laugh come from the port. "Hello Bard! It's been a long time since we've seen ya." The bowman looked up to see two men. A red hair man with a pair of ripped overalls and a tattered jacket, and a black haired man with an equally black jacket and pants. "Joe, Will, pleasure seeing you again." He grinned as the red head, Joe, helped him out of the boat. "So what can we help you with?" 

Bard pointed to the barrels. "I'm here to get some fish for the town, we're running low again." The black hired man, Will, sighed and shook his head. "I feared one of you boys might be stopping by soon. Times are getting hard." Will claimed as he and Joe began to get the nets full of fish. Joe scoffed as he jumped down into he boat. "I'd say! Not that, that greedy, good for nothing, Master is doing anything about it." He caught a net of fish that Will threw down at him before continuing. "I'm telling you, Bard. Someone's gotta do something about him, 'fore he gets us all killed." 

He and Will got to emptying the fish into the barrels before turning around to leave. It was only then that Will noticed the small, jacket covered form in the corner near the oar. "Say Bard, is that one of your younglings?" Bard shook his head as he began to count out his coins. "No, he's not- Here ya go, Joe, 10 silver coins- I think he's an elfling. I found him half-drowned along the shore of the river. Poor thing must of been playing and fallen in. I plan to return him to the elves the next time they come with rations." Will smiled at Bard and knelt down to child, tucking a few loose curls behind his pointed ears; the action earned a growl from one of the barrels that Bard was quick to kick quite. 

"That's mighty kind of you Bard." He muttered, before nodding to himself and standing. "Especially since you've already got 3 of your own. But tell you what, the Mrs. and I have been wanting a child for an awful long time, but we've had no luck, and who knows how long it'll be until the elves come to visit again! I could take the lad off of you, and take care of him if you want. It wouldn't be a problem, I'm sure, the boy seems sweet enough." 

The bowman quickly made his way in between Will and Bilbo. "Thanks for the offer, Will, but I'm going to have to pass." Will nodded understandingly and got off of the boat, Joe followed him shortly. "Well, we'll see you next time then!" Bard gave a small wave before steering off towards the town. Now is where the big trouble came in.

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Halt! Goods inspection. Papers, please. Oh, it’s you, Bard.”

Bard ginned at the breaded man, as he dug in his pockets for his licence. "Morning Percy." The man smiled back.  
"Anything to declare?"  
"No, but I'm cold, tired and ready for home."

This earned a good hearty laugh from Percy as bard handed him some papers. "Me and you both." He went into his office and stamped them before turning to Bard again. "Well everything appears to be in order."

And then, like a rat emerging from the shadows, the Master's right hand man, Alfrid, appeared and ripped the papers from Percy's hand. 

"Not so fast." He read the papers and then looked at the barrels, before grinning a yellow, crocked smile. “Consignment of empty barrels from the Woodland Realm. Only, they’re not empty, are they, Bard?” He smirked and threw the papers in the air as he strutted closer, two of Laketown's guards standing behind him. “If I recall correctly, you’re licensed as a bargeman, not a fisherman.” He picked up one of the fish and waved it mockingly in Bard's face. 

"That's none of your business!" Bard snapped, trying to distract Alfred from the eye peeking out between the gap of fish. "Wrong. It's the Master's business, which makes it my business." He stated smugly, Bard sighted and shook his head. "Come on, Alfrid, have a heart. People need to eat!" He claimed desperately. "And these are illegal fish." Alfrid said coldly, throwing the fish he was holding in the lake. "Empty the barrels over the side."

The soldiers moved to clutch two barrels and began to dump out the fish. “Folk in this town are struggling. Times are hard. Food is scarce.” Bard tried to explain, but Alfrid merely shrugged. "That's not my problem." Bard shifted so that he was looking Alfrid dead in the eye. “And when the people hear the Master is dumping fish back in the lake, when the rioting starts, will it be your problem then?” They maintained eye contact for several, rather intense, seconds before Alfrid rose his hand. "Stop!" He ordered. The guards stopped tipping the barrels and returned to the buildings. 

“Ever the people’s champion, eh, Bard? Protector of the common folk? You might have their favor now, bargeman, but it won’t last." Alfrid turned to leave before something caught his eyes. "Wait, now hold on." 

He climbed down into the boat himself and walked over to Bilbo who had been covered by a tarp. The rat ripped it off, and frowned at the sight of the halfling. He smirked and turned to Bard. "So not just a smuggler, but a kidnapper." Alfred reached down and pulled out the singlet from behind Bilbo. "And of elven royalty at that. The Master will not be pleased at all to hear about this. Especially since he sees them as our allies." 

Bard forced himself in front of Alfred. "I did not kidnap the child. I found him wounded, ill, and nearly dead on the banks of the river. I plan to return him, once he is well enough. I have done no crime here." He defended, Alfrid eyed him, before hesitantly turning away. "You're safe for now Bowman, but I'm watching you. And don't think that the Master won't hear about this." He hissed, as he finally vanished. 

With a roll of his eyes, Bard began to move the boat forward, into the small town he knew as home. He recognized every building, every alley, even every person. And with a few careful rows, he guided the boat into an ally behind the street of his house. He roped down the barge, and, after making sure no one was near by, began to tip over the barrels, one by one the dwarves all fell out. "Get your hands off of me." Dwain frowned as he popped his head out from underneath the dead fish. Bard scoffed and moved towards the one man who was watching from the docks. He quietly flipped him a coin. "You didn't see them, they were never here." He stated the man nodded, after a moments pause, Bard looked back at the barge before nodding and added. "Keep the fish." The bowman walked over to the scale covered dwarves, he noticed the hatted one was now carrying Bilbo. "Follow me." He ordered and turned to lead them through his home, only to be stopped by the sight of his son, Bain, running towards him. "Da! Our house, it's being watched!" Bard turned to Thorn who ran an annoyed hand over his face. "Is there any other way into your home?" He thought about for a moment, before nearly cringing at his own idea. "There is one way, but your not going to like it, and I'd need to take the hobbit again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter than I would of liked, but I hope ya liked it! Please comment what you think!


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin gets some conflicted thoughts, and we get a peek inside of Bilbo's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @SerialKillersKillCereal for leaving amazing comments on the past two chapters, it's really pushed me to continue writing this. Thanks all of you for being so interested in the story.

Chapter Twelve

“Da! Where have you been?”  
“Father! There you are. I was worried.”

Bard bent down to hug both of his daughters with one arm, and carefully held the hobbit and a bag of food in the other. He passed the bag to his eldest daughter Sigrid. “Here’s something to eat. Bain, get them in.” He called out to his son, as he walked over to the couch to lay down the hobbit. 

His youngest daughter, Tilda, looked at the child on their couch in curiosity. "Da? Why is there a little elf on our couch? Who is he?" Bard smiled at her as he layer one of his thickest blankets over the halfling. "His name is Bilbo Baggins, and he's a hobbit. I'll explain everything in a minute." He explained as he began to close the shutters. Tilda watched her father with a confused frown on her face. "What do you mean everything?"

At that moment Sigrid came back into the room, looking behind her shoulder every few seconds. “Da...why are there dwarves climbing out of our toilet?” Tilda's eyes widened as she saw the big bald one grumpily slap her brothers hand away. “Will they bring us luck?” 

One by one the dwarves all piled in, Sigrid offered each of them a towel and a blanket. When Thorn finally appeared he nodded his thanks before making his way to Bard. "Where's my hobbit?" He demanded, Bard gestured to the couch, where the Bilbo was still shivering. Thorin frowned at the sight of the poor thing, it hurt his heart to see him this way. "Do you have an extra room, or at least some extra clothes we can put him in?" Bard nodded and led to a small, yet cozy guest room. "I'll bring you some of Bain's old clothes." He stated before leaving. 

Thorin carefully began to take off the Bilbo's, no not Bilbo's, he remembered, the elves' drenched clothes, leaving his underclothes on for now. It was only now that he noticed two things. 

The first being the worst of his injuries. His left wrist was swollen and bruised, as well as a bump on the top of his head. Scratches and bruises littered his once unblemished form, the worst being a gash under his right knee, it wouldn't need stitches, but they'd have to keep an eye on it to make sure it wouldn't get infected. 

The second was the physical changes in Bilbo. He was paler, and although that could be because of his illness, there were other things. The halfling had gotten taller, and thinner despite being well fed, his feet seemed to have shrunk an inch, and his hair didn't seem to be as thick or curly as before, it was now easily held back by his much pointier ears. "Oh Bilbo." He mattered sweeping his hand through the child's hair. "What have they done to you?" 

A cough coming from the entrance had pulled his attention away from the shireling. Bard stood there with a pile of clothes and a pot of hot water, soap, and a cloth. "These are for him to change into, and I thought it might be a good idea to wash him down a bit." The bowman explained. Thorin nodded and took the items, placing them on the bed side stand. "Thank you, please leave us." Bard left, leaving them in privacy. 

Thorin dipped the cloth in the water and went to place it on the hobbit chest, but a whimper fled from Bilbo's mouth the moment a drop of water came in contact with his skin. The dwarf king gave him a soft smile. "Hush now, little one. It's alright." He began to hum a dwarvish lullaby that he had once sang to his nephews when they were young absent mindedly as he bathed the child. This was all to familiar for Thorin, and he found himself enjoying the feeling of having someone to care for again. 

Just as Thorin carefully the night clothes, and jacket onto Bilbo, a soft knock rang from the door. "Come in." Thorin whispered as he gently tucked Bilbo under the blankets. Balin quietly entered the room, making as little noise as a dwarf possibly could. 

"How's the lad doing?" 

Thorin shrugged as he played with Bilbo's curls. "Good, I suppose. He appears better to me, but I cannot tell. I'll get Oin to look at him when he wakes." Balin nodded and moved to the other side of the bed.

"That's good. We've been getting a little worried, hate to see our little burglar hurt." The raven hired dwarf glared up at the old advisor at the title he had given Bilbo. "He's no longer our burglar. I thought that much was obvious with his younger form." The king hissed. Balin raised his hands in surrender. "Calm yourself, I meant no offense. I guess I'm still used to referring to him as 'burglar' from before this all happened." Thorin looked at him for a second before turning back to the hobbit.

"He's been this way for quite a while now." Thorn stated. "It might be permanent, Gandalf said it could be."

Balin frowned at his words. "Yes, I suppose it could be."

Thorin continued to groom Bilbo. "And I don't suppose he'd have anywhere to go. I mean, he has no parents, and all of his family believe he is a middle aged Hobbit, I don't believe that they'd take him in."

Balin knitted his eyebrows together. "Thorin, what are you going on about?"

The King looked up at him, his blue eyes full of determination. "What if he stayed with us after all of this? He could stay in the royal chambers beside my own, we could re-raise him ourselves! Teach him how to defend himself and speak Khuzdul and teach him our history. He could be one of us, an honorary dwarf of Erobor! A dwobbit!"

Balin sighed and shook his head. "Thorin, you're not talking about adopting the boy, are you? You know what a fuss that would start?! An outsider being adopted into the royal family, becoming the new heir."

"But Fili would still be my heir, I wouldn't take that away from him, I-"

"And even so, what do you know about raising a fauntling? He's a lot different than a dwarfing, Thorn. He's much softer, and a lot more sensitive. Some how, I doubt he could handle being stuck inside a mountain for the rest of his live, I mean, just think about the Shire in comparison to the Mountain. He wouldn't survive."

Thorin tensed as Balin threw the truth onto him. There were some really good points. He didn't know the first thing about hobbit or how to take care of them, and what little about them he did know was based off of Bilbo's moaning about home from the beginning of the quest. And yet, he didn't really care. "Then we'll change a few things, we'll research his race, and adjust his living area, so that it would be habitable by hobbit standards. We'll protect him."

Balin stroked his beard as he moved to the door. "We'll discuss this later, you need to think this through before I even consider writing out your adoption papers."

Thorin smiled as the elderly dwarf left, he'd get Bilbo, he knew he would. And when he did he'd finally be able to have the two things he craved most. A home, and a family.

******************************************************************

Meanwhile inside Bilbo's head he was having nightmares, terrible, terrible nightmares that made him tremble with fright.

He dreamed of himself sneaking around trolls, trying to take one of their knives before being snatched into one of their hands. He dreamed monstrous dogs, that were bigger than wolves chasing him and the dwarves through a field as they fought and ran for their lives. He dreamed of goblins, and a ginormous bear. But most of all, he dreamed of a foul, ugly, grey creature, whose face was riddled with scars, and had a claw sticking out the stump of his former arm. He imagined him fighting Thorn, and chasing his family. He could hear his voice, low and gravely yet sill managed to sound like nails on a chalk board, calling out to them as they hid in trees. 

It was terrible, all Bilbo wanted was to wake up from it all, and escape these nightmare, but for some reason he couldn't.

'What happening?' He thought to himself. 'Whys is I 'magining this?!' 

Your not imagining. Your remembering. Your remembering who we used to be before Gandalf got us into this awful mess!! 

If Bilbo could of groaned he would. 'Oh, not you again! Goes away! The last time I's listen to you I's nearly drowned!' 

A cold laugh echoed off the walls of the hobbit's head.  
'Trust me when I say that's not the worst thing that's happened to us. If you think falling in a silly river is scary, kid, you have another thing coming for you. We have been chased by monster sized bears, we've had to play a chilling game of riddles to prevent ourselves from being eaten by a deformed, carnivorous, creature, we've been thrown off of the side of a mountain giant during a thunder battle, we've had to cower in trees while orcs and wargs tried to attack us. It's time to wake up, Bilbo, and let me take over or we will never survive the final part of the quest! ' 

Memories of each event flashed through his brain with each description. Hearing all of the voices and some of the screams all at once caused the halfling' head to ache.

The child could feel his small heart begin to race in fear.  
'What's you talking about?' He nervously questioned, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer. 

'I'm talking about the reason why we went on this god forsaken quest in the first place! We are meant to steal the arkenstone from the ferocious dragon, Smaug!' 

The Fauntling froze at the mention of the dragon. Thranduil had mentioned it multiple times, and always talked about the dwarves sending him as food for it. Was it possible he was saying the truth the entire time? That dwarves were lying? 

'Who's are you?' He asked in a firm but scared voice. 

'I thought you would've figured it out by now, it is sort of obvious. I'm you. Or at least I used to be you before that cursed wizard got me stuck in the body of a babbling infant! Now let me have my body back, let me finish this quest!!' 

Bilbo felt a surge of determination go through him as the truth was revealed to him. He didn't want anyone to do anything to him. He wanted to stay how he was, with his dwarves. 

"Gets out." He whispered. 

Silence clung to the air for a few seconds.  
'Excuse me?' 

"I says gets out!! I don't wants you here anymore!! Leave me alone!!!" 

He tried to push and punch at the voice, not quite knowing where or what he was aiming for. He felt someone grab his arms and play with his hair. "Bilbo! Bilbo, calm down. It's alright, nothing's going to get you. Your safe." He heard a deep voice, that he recognized as Thorin's, sooth him. 

Everything began to go dark once more, as Thorin's voice lulled him to sleep, and the fading voice in his head made one last statement. 

This isn't over yet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! Comment what you think please.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The elves and Legolas work hard to try and find their hobbit, meanwhile Thorn makes a deal with the Master of LakeTown, and the company begins to worry about Bilbo's mental stability.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had a lot of people ask me for more elves, so here we go!

Chapter Thirteen

Legolas frowned as he looked at the sight ahead of him.

Him and his team were standing farther down along the river bank, and had just stumbled across a rather disturbing scene. The shore of the river was scattered with the splinters of a broken barrel, and in one area there was even a small puddle of blood, and a torn piece of fabric. Legolas stood frozen as he hunched over the fabric, immediately recognizing the colour and pattern that was on it.

"Bilbo." He muttered clutching the fabric tightly in his fist. The blood could be his as well, if the those nasty, filthy dwarves did anything to hurt him he'd-  
He sighed and turned to the soldiers. "The hobbit was here." He stated, and glanced over at the path of footprints in rocks. The prince jumped to his feet and followed it, finding himself a small loading dock. He growled as he looked out across the water. "And they've taken him to Laketown." He snared glaring at the poor town ahead of him.

He then turned and gestured for his team to follow. "Hurry, we must get them before it's too late."

*******************************

Thorin stood in the middle of Laketown, surrounded by its citizens, trying to hold back his anger. He had stormed out of that lying bargeman's house when he had attempted to give him and his company a bunch of fake, lousy weapons. Unfortunately they had gotten caught trying to steal from the weaponry.

"Who dares to try to steal from me?!" The Master roared as he came out of his overly big palace. Thorin stood straight and stepped forward. "That would be I, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. My company and I are trying to take back our home. But we have been stripped of weapons and supplies. I ask for your aid."

The Master stroked his beard for a moment, he of course knew about Erobeor, and he also knew of all the gold that sat inside it. "We are a town in poverty, what could you give us to make up for the loss of food and weapons?"

"Death!!!"

Bard's voice echoed through the air as he pushed through the crowd and into the clearing the dwarves had made.

"I know who you are, and I also know about the dragon that rests inside the Mountain. It was said in the prophecy, of you enter that mountain you will bring us nothing but fire, pain, and death." Bard snarled at the dwarrow.

Thorin quickly turned to the Master. "Nobody has seen the dragon in 60 years. My people have read the signs and it all says that it is time for us to go up and take back our home land!! In return for your aid we will give you enough gold to build Laketown two times over!! What say you?"

Before the Master could open his mouth Bard cut in again. "And how can we be sure that you'll keep your word? Who do you have to vouch for you?"

"Me!"

The slightly high pitch voice that made Thorin's blood freeze. He looked over and saw Bilbo standing there with a blanket wrapped around him, his skin still sickly pale and yet he he stood there tall and proud.

"I have traveled many miles with these dwarves and have face many dangers. And I, Bilbo Baggins of the Shire, can vouch for this man and say that if he gives you his word, he means it." Thorin frowned at the hobbit. His voice had gotten deeper, his was speech was flawless and his vocabulary was superb. Definitely not the childish babble it was the last time he had talked to him. The halfling looked up at the Master with eyes full of determination. "What say you?"

Alfred looked down at him for a second, his unibrow creasing in recognition, he leaned towards the Master. "That is the elfling prince that was on Bard's barge." He explained, the Master's grin widened. "I say to you...Welcome!!"

The audience went wild muting the sound of Bilbo groaning. Thorin quickly moved over to him, kneeling down and placing his hands on both of his shoulders. "Bilbo! Bilbo, listen to me. Are you alright?"

The blinked as he looked up at him, his vibrant green eyes clouded with terror. "Torwin?" He muttered in a small scared voice. Thorin nodded, his heart beginning to fill with dread. "Yes, I'm right here."  
The hobbit gasped and let out a few muffled sobs before saying, "Help me." And the next thing he knew, the fauntling fell unconscious.

"Bilbo!!!"

*********************************

Tauriel watched worriedly as Legolas paced the length of the boat, his hand still clenched around the silvery fabric.

He had been doing it ever since they had climbed aboard and she was beginning to become frightened by the murderous expression on his face.

Tauriel sighed and approached him, placing a calming hand on his shoulder; the prince tensed under her touch.

"We'll find him." Legolas shook his head as he looked out over the lake. "I have no doubt of that. I simply fret what state he'll be in when we do find him."

He moved over to the edge of the ship and leaned against the railing. He wasn't used to emotion, especially not one as strong as fear or sadness. He didn't like it, it made him feel weak.

Tauriel walked over to him took the place beside. "Do you know I've always wanted a younger sibling?" She looked at him shocked, but Legolas held his state with the water beneath him. "For as long as I could remember, I had always a younger sibling, preferably a brother. Someone to play with, to train with, to teach. And when Bilbo showed up, and Father became attached to him I thought that I might finally get that chance." He scoffed and looked up at the grey sky. "And I almost did."

Tauriel gave him a small smile, and nodded towards the silhouette of the town. "Well you still might have one, he's not gone, simply missing. If he's anywheres here we'll find him. Even if we have to go through even street and inside every building."

*********************************

"I don't know what to tell you! Besides the injuries that I've already recorded, there's nothing wrong with him!"

Thorin groaned and ran his hands over his face at Oin's words. It'd been a day and they still hadn't found out what was wrong with him, even worst they were supposed to be leaving at noon. He looked back the hobbit, laying on one of the beds that the Master had provided, he appeared to be in a peaceful sleep, the only sign of distress was the occasional nose twitch.

He sighed and buried his head in his hands. "He asked for my help. I've never seen him look so scared, not to mention how he was acting before that. He spoke exactly like he did before he changed." Balin nodded and ran a hand through his beard starting at Bilbo in thought. "Maybe the spell is finally fading."

Thorin tensed and stood up before beginning to pace. "No. No it can't be that, it has to be something that tree hugger did." He snarled.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at the kings stubbornness. "He might be right, Thorin. As much as I hate to admit those elves loved Bilbo, somehow I doubt they'd do anything that could harm him."

The air fell silent as the king stood still. He knew it was selfish, but he didn't want the halfling to return to his old self. He had become close with the little fauntling, and was quite fond of their daily cuddles.

A small whine shattered the quiet as Bilbo began stir. Bofur, who was standing closest to the fauntling, rushed over to him, and sat down near the head of the bed. 

Bilbo yawned as he blinked the sleepiness out of his eyes and took in his surroundings. The boy jumped and sat up straight as a board. His breath quickened as he looked around.

Bofur frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the fauntling to whip around towards him, he finally seemed to relax once he realized who it was. His lip quivered, and tears filled his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Bofur. "Bo!! Makes it stop!!! Makes it stop!!!" He cried out sobbing loudly into the old miner's shirt.

Bofur sighed and rubbed the child's back as he quickly looked back at Bombour. "Go fetch us a bowl of soup, please." He ordered before turning back to Bilbo. "Make what stop, huh? What's buggin' ya lad?"

Bilbo sniffled and pointed to his head. "He trying to take control. He wants to traps me." Bofur cautiously glanced up at Thorin who looked incredibly concerned.

Bofur took in a deep breath as he turned his attention back to the hobbit, giving a small grin and tucking a curl behind his pointed ears. "Who's trying to take control?" Bilbo whimpered and pointed at himself, dwarves blinked in confusion. 

The hobbit used his one good arm to pull his knees to his chest. "He showses me scary things like big tolls, and ugly goblins. I's trys to fight him, but he wons, and went to finds you. B-But I can't remember its. It's like I had just waked up." 

He suddenly growled in deeper tone. "Shut up you fool! They'll think we're insane!" His eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth, his eyes welling up even more.

Bofur grabbed the child and pulled him into his chest, running his hands through the golden curls as Bilbo wailed into his shoulder. "There, there. It'll be all right. We'll figure somthin' out, won't we Thorin?" He asked, the King nodded and turned to Balin.

"Try and contact Gandalf. Tell him it's an emergency regarding Bilbo." The advisor nodded before running off. The fauntling had began to calm down some, as Bofur pulled him away and allowed him to rest on his lap.

"There ya go lad, all better." Bilbo gave him a grim smile and nodded. Bombour entered with the bowl of soup handing it to the Shireling who instantly dug in. Bofur looked up at Thorin. "You go relax your highness. The others and I can take care of him." He nodded hesitatingly, and slowly left the room.

*********************************

Legolas and Tauriel hopped off of the boat, and onto the town, marking the first steps for their search for Bilbo.

Two men walked out of the building to great them, one with red hair, the other with black. "Good Afternoon. My name's Joe, and this is Will. Anything we can help ya with?" The black haired man asked. 

"Actually, yes." Legolas began as he unfolded a piece of paper and handed it over to the men. It was a drawing of Bilbo that one of the elves drew during his first day. "Do recognize this child?"

Will took the piece of paper and frowned when he saw the face. "Isn't that the elfin' that Bard said he found by the riverbed?" Joe leaned forward to get a closer look.

"By god, it is! You two must be his parents then?" Joe asked Legolas's eyes widened at the statement as Tauriel's face went red. "No, I'm his brother. You say this 'Bard' has him?"

Will nodded handing the page back to them. "Yup. Seemed a little suspicious though. I offered to take in the boy since he already had some kids of his own, you know to save him the hassle, and he down right refused. Even stranger he was here to get some barrels," Legolas and Tauriel's head popped up, "filled with fish even though he's not licensed as a fishermen, but times are hard so who am I to judge."

"I'm sorry, barrels?" Tauriel questioned, Joe nodded. "Hmm mmm! Thirteen of them!"

Her head whipped over to Legolas. "Do you think it was the dwarves?" She asked in elvish. Legolas nodded. " Most definitely." He turned back to the men.

"About how far away is this Bard's house?" Will shrugged. "He lives near the center of Laketown, it's about a 15-20 minute run that way to the Master's palace. If you ask someone once you get there, they'll be able to point the way." Legolas nodded and threw them a bag of silver coins. "Thank you for your help." And with that they took off towards the town. 

*********************************

Bilbo tugged against the dwarves, trying to turn back to the palace. They were trying to get him on one of the boats but he seemed to think that going on anything that floated on water meant that he was going to drown. He whimpered and pulled some more.

"No!! I don't wanna go!" He shouted, at the moment Thorin was thankful that they were loading on the Master's private dock.

The Master stepped forward watching the 'elfling' struggle. "You know if he really doesn't wish to go, he could stay here and I could take care of him." He suggested, thinking of the reward he would receive if he returned an elven prince back home.

Bifur growled something in Khundzul, making Bofur snort in response. "Yeah, I agree. I think Bilbo will be better off with us."

Bilbo whined and pulled trying desperately to escape. "Lets me go!!! I don't wants to go to your stupid mountain!!"

"Oi! It's not stupid!" 

The fauntling finally managed to pull his arm loose, and crossed it with his sprained, now carefully set in a sling, arm. "I'm not going!" 

He groaned and rolled his eyes as his voice deepened. "Oh for Valar's sakes, just pick me up and drag me there! I'm not that big!" 

His eyes widened as he returned to his proper mind set. He shook his head as he began to back up. "No! Don't listen to him! I don't wanna go! I don't wanna be eaten by a dragon!!" He yelled.

Dwalin moved forward to pick him up, the shaking hobbit walking backwards in attempt to escape, when a call filled the air. 

"BILBO!!!!"

The halfling's eyes filled with surprise and hope as he turned around to face where the sound came from. "Leggylas?"

He took a step towards the exit as his body went rigid. "Grab him before he sprints!" His adult self snarled before disappearing again.

"LEGGYLAS!!!" He took off into the crowd before any of the dwarrow had a chance to grab him.

Thorin cursed and gestured for them to follow. "Split up! Find him before that blasted elf does!" 

The Master grinned and turned to Alfrid. "Get the elfling. He may be worth a lot more than we thought." The greasy servant nodded and ran off. 

Bilbo slipped through the crowd. His mind tilting back and forth from adult to child.

"Get back to the dwarves! What are you doing?!"

"Going back home!" 

"You don't have a home!!!" 

He shouted out in pain as someone pushed into his bad arm shoving him onto the ground. He looked up and saw Legolas standing only a few meters away from him. He grinned and stood up going to move towards him. "Leggylas!" 

The elf turned and saw him, quickly moving to get him. The adult side of Bilbo sneered and stopped any movement. "Stay back! Don't touch us." Legolas froze and starred at the child, he frowned in confusion. "What are you talking about? Toror', it's me, Legolas." 

Bilbo shook his head. "No, My proper place is with the dwarves, helping them. I promised." His child side broke free for only a second.

"No! Leggylas don't listen to him!!" 

"Will you please be quiet for once!"

Legolas could feel his heartbeat quicken as watched the fauntling talk to himself and realized that something was incredibly wrong with his hobbit. "What have you done to Bilbo?" He asked softly, but harshly. 

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "What have I done to him? Nothing, it's what he's done to me!" He turned back at the sound of the dwarves behind him.

"And that's my cue. Look, I'm really sorry to have gotten you confused with all this, but I really didn't have a choice. Now if you excuse me, I have a dragon to steal from." Then with a wink towards Legolas he took off back towards the boats.

The prince stood, glaring at the spot where Bilbo once stood. He wasn't sure what just happened, but he knew one thing for certain.

That was not his brother, and he'd be damned if he didn't try to bring Bilbo back.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few complications on our journey to The Lonely Mountain, also a choice must be decided...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be said that all those who actually read, and/or wait for a single update of this story are amazing! I cannot thank you guys enough for all the support. Also, please know that you are free to ask questions, but there is a slim chance that I may or may not answer, I don't want to risk spoiling what I have planned for the future of this novel. :) Love you all!

Chapter Fourteen

Bilbo sprinted to the docks as fast as he could, his elder side presently in control. He checked behind his shoulder, trying to make sure that Legolas had not tried to follow him. 

He made a sharp turn, and ginned as the boat full of dwarves finally came into sight. "Get ready to set sail!!" He yelled out to the company causing them all to look at him surprised. "I can't hold him back much longer!!" He warned as the dwarves began to prep the boat. Gloin and Dwalin was hoisting up the mass, as Bifur began to un tie the ship. It was only when Ori looked up from the map, did he notice the stranger sneaking out of the shadows behind Bilbo. He hadn't even gotten the chance to call out before someone's arms wrapped around the hobbit's chest and pulled him against their chest, causing the last bit of leverage, the mature side of Bilbo had, to slip allowing the child within him to take the reins. His breath caught in his throat as a filth covered hand wrapped around it. The company instinctively went to launch themselves at the stranger, but was stopped by a whimper that fled from Bilbo's lips as the hands tightened their hold on him. 

"I'd be careful if I were you." The stranger stated coming out of the shadows to reveal himself as The Master's rat, Alfrid. "It'd be a pity for me to hurt him, I don't imagine King Thranduil would be happy if I returned his son damaged, I wouldn't get as big of reward either. " He explained lifting the halfling slightly off the ground as if to prove a point. Thorin growled at the rat, his eyes shooting bullets at the pathetic excuse of a man. "He is not the son of that miserable leaf eater. Let him go." The King Under the Mountain snared. 

Alfrid tilted his head in a mocking gesture of confusion. "Are you sure? Because this seems to say other wise." He held up the silver single that he had snagged off of Bard's boat when he first stumbled across the child. A variety of curses and groans floated through the air. Gloin stepped forward shaking his head. "How many times do we have to explain this?! Bilbo is a hobbit that was left in our charge, and as we were seeking passage through Mirkwood the bloody elves took him from us and tried to turn him into one of them!!" The red haired dwarf, as well as the rest of the company, were growing tired of people accusing them of kidnapping their fauntling.

Bilbo stood there rather frightened and confused as to what was going on. He thought that the Master had wanted to help them, but only now was he beginning to realize that it was just an act to cover up his greedy heart. Alfrid, who was even more confused than Bilbo, loosened his grip in shock, gently placing the Shireling on the ground, which was a rather big mistake on his behalf. The moment his feet were no longer in the air, Bilbo raised his foot and smashed it on to the greasy rat's toes. Alfrid jumped in pain and moved in an attempt to comfort the throbbing pain, releasing the child completely

The halfling instantly ran for cover behind the dwarves, because as much as he was unsure about the dwarves and that stupid boat, he knew that he definitely didn't want to be anywhere near Alfrid. Dori quickly grabbed him and brought him onto the boat, the rest of the company instantly followed his lead. Some of them began to row the oars, as the other attempted to get the wind to catch onto the sails, before long the boat was moving away from shore. 

Thorin let out a sigh of relief as he watched the sight of Alfrid cursing get smaller and smaller. For the moment Bilbo was safe, as long as they were on the water no elf or human could try to take the boy away from him. He allowed a peaceful smile to form onto his face and looked down at the back corner of the boat where Bilbo sat wrapped in a ball, all Fili, Kili, and Dori sitting around him. The muted sound of sniffles and hiccups could be heard if one listened close enough. The king wearily approached the child, trying to pick up on what he was so upset about. 

"I-I just wanna g-go home. N-No more v-ventures. J-Just M-Mama and P-Papa and B-B-Bilbo. I w-wanna go b-back to B-B-BagEnd." Bilbo sobbed openly.  
Dori pulled him onto his lap and rubbed his back in an attempt to make him feel better.  
"I know, dear, I know. I bet you're really tired , aren't you? It's been a long day." The hobbit pouted, but nodded in agreement as Kili scoffed.  
"Long day? More like a long week! We have the whole thing with the voices in his head, and then those stubborn dwarves and that idiotic man. You know after all off this, I'm almost relieved that we're going up against a dragon and not reliving any of that!" With the reminder of dragon, Bilbo broke into a ball of tears. Fili slapped his brother on the back side of the head. 

Thorn moved to take scoop the hobbit up and away from his nephews, but was beat to it by Bombour. He stepped in and picked the 4 year old up, placing him onto his hip. "Alright, seems like someone needs to get a little bit of sleep, huh? What do you say we get you a small snack and your blanket and then you can take a nice little nap with Uncle Bombo?" The child only yawned in response, causing the cook to grin, he walked over to the opposite side of the boat and got the knitted, green blanket and cookie before sitting down and humming quietly until the fauntling fell asleep on top of his big round stomach, munching mindlessly on the sweet. 

When the dwarf looked up, he realised that all eyes were starring at him, and chuckled. "What? Surprised that I was able to calm the little tyke down?" Dwalin shrugged, "I guess I just never saw you as the children type." 

Bombour ginned and glanced down at the sleeping hobbit. "A lot of people think that, but I actually have a couple of my own at home." Some of the company eyebrows shot up, while others simply flashed an all knowing grin. "I don't talk about them as much Gloin does cause I miss the little buggers, but aye I do. There's my eldest boy, Aztur he's only 5 right now, 'bout the same age as Bilbo actually. He's been really eager for me to teach him how sword fight and such, but his mother's been making me hold back on training him until he's a little older. And then there's my wee girl Mili, she just turned two before we left, part of the reason why I was able to calm him down so quickly. She's the sweetest thing I've ever seen, she looks just like her mom." He sighted and looked down softly at Bilbo. "They're the whole reason why I'm here." He admitted. 

A soothing silence curled around them, as the dwarrow all began to think of their lives before this, and the home they had left behind. For some the future was the best thing to look forward to, new opportunities and a chance to be back where they belonged, while others couldn't help but wonder about how different it will be. Again Thorin found his thoughts wandering towards Bilbo. 

Gaining back Erebor would a fresh start and a new beginning. He'd be able to rule and rebuild the kingdom he was born in and allow his nephews to discover their true home. But he couldn't but think about Bilbo, and began to imagine him as apart of his vision for the future as well. He could see him chasing the small hobbit through the great stone halls of his kingdom, and reading him the stories of his people as they sat together on his throne. He could picture so clearly, and he began to crave it, he wanted Bilbo to become his family, his son. 

And yet there was something stopping him because he also knew that although he wanted nothing more then to have the child become apart of his life, Bilbo missed the Shire dearly, not mention the whole thing going on with the spell fading.

He shook his head and looked out at the mountain resting just beyond the lake, a small crept onto his face. They were so close, so close to getting everything they've dreamed of. He and his people will finally have their home back, he'll be King Under the Mountain, the great mines of Erebeor will once again be open, and who knows maybe in a year or so they could even help rebuild Dale!

Yes, it seemed that everything was falling into place, all they had to do was kill that stupid dragon. 

*********************************

Legolas stormed up the palace stairs into the throne room, Tauriel walking right behind him. The young prince's mind was swirling with the different things that those insufferable dwarves could've done to Bilbo in order to make him behave like that. For goodness sake the poor thing had acted like he had gone mad!

He approached his fathers throne and kneeled. "Ada, I have news of the fauntling." He stated in an almost robotic tone.

Thranduil instantly straightened his form, placing the papers he had been working on to the side. "What is it? Is okay? Is he alive? Is he here? Where is he?!" The king asked rapidly as he looked around the room to try to find where the little one was hiding.

Legolas felt his chest tighten at his father's reaction. It was very rare for the King to get emotional, and here he was, wearing his heart on his sleeve for the Hobbit. He knew this would not end well.

"I found him running from the dwarves. Physically he could of been in better shape, his arm was in a sling and he had a variety of bruises covering his skin. Only I'm not quiet sure about his mental health. When I went to approach him it was like something flickered in his eyes. He began to curse at himself, he said that he never knew me and was sorry that I got dragged into this. That he had a mission to complete before running off. Father, I believe the dwarves have made him insane."

The elves king paled, starring at his son with eyes filled with terror. He stumbled backwards back into his throne, his mind still not grasping what his son had just told him. His hobbit, his poor poor Bilbo had been forced into madness by the hands of those blasted dwarves. They were brain washing him into forgetting him and Legolas, into actually perusing after the dragon. By the sounds of it, they were going to end up killing him!

Thranduil stood and began to pace, his mind scrapping up ideas on how to get his child back. "I assume they're taking him to the Erebeor, correct?" He mumbled towards his son.

Legolas nodded his lips curling into a snarl. "Yes, they plan on continuing their quest." 

Thranduil nodded in acknowledgment. Legolas stood analyzing his father as he moved from one side of the room to the other. "What are we going to do?" 

The king stood still and looked at his son, he had made up his mind, he began to move towards the war room. "We will bring an army to their doorstep. They will give back the hobbit willingly or we will take by force. Either way I will get my son back." He hissed.

Just as Legolas opened his mouth to speak, the doors opened to show a guard that appeared panicked and out of breath. Thranduil whipped towards him, rage filling every once of his body. "Did I tell you could come in?! Get out!! I am busy!!" He shouted at the poor guard. The elf gulped down some air before standing straight. "My apologies your highness, but you have a guest."

Thranduil frowned and glared at him. "And who might this guest be?" A bearded, old man draped in grey robes wearing a tall, pointed hat walked out from behind the guard. "Well that'd be me."

Thranduil's eyes widen in shock at the person in front of him. 

"Gandalf."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil finally hears the full story behind his precious hobbit baby, meanwhile the dwarves wrestle with Bilbo as he flickers back and forth from a fully grown adult to an emotional toddler. This becomes extremely dangerous as they begin to make their way into the mountain, and there's a certain someone who is quite determined to be the one to go after the dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR!!! So sorry it's been so long since the last chapter, just a little caught up in the holidays I guess! Without farther to do, here is the next chapter of A Little Problem

Chapter Fifteen

Gandalf nodded and walked forward. "I received your letter and came as soon as I could." He looked at the elves, his wise blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "So you stumbled across my hobbit?" 

Thranduill frowned his eyebrows knotted together. "Your hobbit?" Gandalf smiled and leaned against his staff. 

"Yes, my hobbit. After all it was I who set up the agreement for Bilbo to be the dwarves burglar. At the time it was an excellent plan, but now..." the wizard trailed off as Thranduil's temper rose. 

"You are the one behind the dwarves kidnapping that child?! The reasons why they dragged him far away from his home and forced him to be a part of this suicide mission?!" The King seethed as he glared at the old wizard. "Tell me, are you mad? Or simply sick?" 

Gandalf sighed and shook his head. "I'm afraid you haven't heard the whole story, please, allow me to explain." 

Thranduil walked back over to his throne and sat down before growling at the wizard. "You have 5 minutes." 

*********************************

The dwarves gently led the boat onto the shore, hiding in the shadow of the mountain.

Bilbo had been asleep nearly the entire journey across the lake, he'd awake for a short while and eat little before falling right back asleep. This was something that the dwarves were thankful for, it made it much easy to travel and polish over their plans for re-taking the mountain; it also gave the dwarves an opportunity to get to know each other a little better, after Bombour opened up about his personal life the rest of the company shortly followed, each of them getting the chance to relive memories from their homes. 

Thorin looked around the grey, rocky landscape of the base of his home and turned to his company. "We don't have much time before Durin's Day, if we do not find the doorway before this evening I'm afraid that our journey would of all been for nothing. Let's split up and search for any kind of sign or way to enter the mountain." The dwarves nodded before Gloin pointed to Bilbo's still sleeping form that was slumped within the boat. "What about Bilbo?" Thorn looked back at the child, surprised that he had forgotten about him, considering he has been all the raven haired king could think about for the entire journey. He supposed it must of slipped his mind in the excitement of being back in his homeland. He walked over to the fauntling and draped him over his back with a grin. "Now we shall proceed." 

He, Balin and Dwalin began to search the east side of the territory , looking for anything that appeared magical or ancient or out of place, but they came across nothing. "Thorin." The dwarf looked over at his best friend and guard, whose eyes were still trained on the terrain around him. "What are we going to do about the dragon? If he is still alive I mean. We discussed just about everything else on the boat ride, which sections we'll rebuild first, how we'll divide the gold, even how we'll get the people from the Blue Mountains back to Erobeor safely. But you seemed to avoid the subject of what we'll do if he is alive, and who we'll send in to check on the matters." 

Thorin sighed and tightened his hold on Bilbo's arms as he began to squirm a little. "That's because I thought it was obvious, since the hobbit clearly cannot go anywhere near the dragon, Nori will go in his place. It's the only logical choice seeing how he is a thief, you of all people should know this." Thorin teased remember the countless times that Dwalin had returned from guard duty in the Blue Mountains annoyed and complaining about Nori's crimes and even more about his escapes. 

"Nooooo..." A voice groaned in Thorin's ear causing him to jump. Bilbo suddenly began to move even more as if he was trying to slide off of Thorin's back, getting the message the king gently place him on the ground and turned to face him. The child was fiercely glaring up at him with eyes full of determination. "You can't send anyone else into that mountain besides me, it's what you brought me here to do. I refuse to come all this way and not do my share." Bilbo's adult side protested angrily, Thorin ran a hand over his face in annoyance. "I know that was originally the plan, but you must understand that in your present form we cannot allow you to do so. It'd be too dangerous." Bilbo huffed and crossed his arms. "But I am not a child, even though I may look like one I still have my own mindset. I can do this!" Thorin raised an eyebrow at the statement and began to continue looking for the entrance again. "You may be an adult now, but we both now that you could change back into a child any moment now. My answer is still no."

Bilbo watched in terror as Thorin continued walking ahead of him. He was not going to allow himself to be held back because of this one mistake. He was going to find a way into that mountain, even if it meant hiding away for a little bit. He took a deep breath and allowed his child-self to take over again. He knew the action was dangerous and that it would make it even more difficult to become himself again, yet alone long enough to steal from a dragon, but Thorin kept him close and trusted him more when he was in a younger mindset. And if that was the only way to get into the mountain then so be it. 

****************************************

"You mean to tell me that my son is not a child after all, that he is a full grown adult who has fallen victim to your cold?"

"That is correct." 

"And that he's not mad, that it is most likely just the spell wearing off?"

"Yes." Gandalf watched in amusement as Thranduil paced around the room in shock of everything he had just been told. The Elven King held his head as a variety of things came to his attention. This meant that his darling hobbit had fought against orcs, goblins and had almost been eaten by trolls, and that he may or may not still be conscious inside his grown-up-self's mind and was probably terrified. Oh his poor Bilbo, what had he been dragged into? 

Thranduil turned to face the grey wizard, his face a clear slate. " And what do you plan to do about the problem?" Gandalf frowned at the question, not completely sure what problem there was now that he had explained everything. "I'm afraid I do not understand." 

"Surly you know of the Arkenstone and the illness that follows it? If Thorin Oakenshield goes into that mountain he will be succumbed into madness and will desire nothing else but gold and the things he holds closest to his heart, I fear that one of those things may be my Bilbo. You did not see the way he acted around the child while he was here, it reminded me very much of myself. Once the Arkenstone is in his grasp, I know that Thorin will not let a single coin from his treasure room out of his sight, he told me so himself, but I also believe that he won't let go of Bilbo, child or not." 

The air around Gandalf grew dark as he listened to the elf, he knew of the madness, it was one of the reasons why he had told Thorin to wait for him before entering the mountain, something that obviously wasn't going to be happening. "Firstly, the matters of the gold sickness will be dealt with if needed, but I must have faith that Master Oakenshield will not fall victim to the curse within the mountain. Secondly, Bilbo is not yours. He is an adult, and will do as he pleases even if that means returning to the Shire without so much as batting an eyelash towards you. Do I make myself clear?" 

Thranduil smirked in thought and looked out the window on his right, gazing at the mountain in the distance. "We'll see. You may have hope in that blasted dwarf, but I also have hope in my halfling." He turned towards Gandalf before the wizard could argue. "He is after all legally my child, and if by any chance he somehow remains a child after all of this, he is to return to Mirkwood where I shall be his guardian." The elderly man looked down at his feet. He could not argue with that, Thranduil was absolutely correct, and there was nothing he could do change that. If Bilbo stayed as a child he would be returning to elves, whether he wanted to or not. 

***************************************

"Is this the entwance, Torwin?"

"No, that's a shiny rock." 

"Oh. What about this?"

Thorin laughed as Bilbo ran ahead of him pointing at different items like pebbles, drift wood, and trees. He found the Shireling's tactics amusing, and could see this becoming a game of sorts for them to play in the future once they succeeded in their quest. Bilbo would be able to play in the rooms that he had played in when he was a child himself, he'd be able to read Bilbo the stories of his people before he fell asleep in royal chambers beside his own. He had it all planned out, He knew exactly what he had to do to ensure Bilbo would be safe, and could stay in Erobeor, the only problem that remained was the fact that he had imagined this all with Bilbo as a child. He didn't think he was prepared for Bilbo to become an adult again, it'd go against everything he was imagining. He was sure if he looked into it he could find a potion or spell of some sorts that would keep him young, or if it came to it he'd simply order Gandalf to recast the spell. But he'd only do this if needed, for all he knew the hobbit's young heart might still win over his mature brain. 

"Is this the entwance, Torwin?" Bilbo's excited voice pulled him from his thoughts. The dwarf sighed as he looked down at the curly haired child, and chuckled as he looked to see what he was pointing at this time. "No, that's a-" He cut himself off when he actually saw what the fauntling had found. "By Mahal's beard, you found it. WE'VE FOUND THE ENTRANCE!!" Thorin called to the others as he saw the stone staircase carved with in the mountain side. The company quickly gathered and they began to climb, until they finally reached the top, just as the sun began to set. 

Thorin looked at the sky and began to panic. "Quick! Everyone look for the keyhole." The dwarves all scrambled to solid wall of rock in front of them and searched for a way in, as Bilbo simply drew in the dirt. Precious minutes ticked as everyone looked, Nori had his ear pressed against it and was searching for hollow spot, Balin was trying a variety of ancient Khundzul sayings to see if they'd reveal anything, while the others merely felt around for any holes. But as the sun set, and darkness blanketed them, they gave up. "It's not here." Fili whimpered. Thorin let out an agonizing cry and threw the key onto the ground and fell onto his knees. 

He looked down and opened his eyes to see Bilbo sitting down in front of him, looking up at him with curious and confused green eyes. In front of him, in the dirt, was a drawing of the mountain, and standing on top of it was two small stick figures, one with curly hair and smaller, and the other with a beard and was taller. The King bit back a gasp as he realised that it was supposed to be a drawing of him and Bilbo in the mountain. His heart sank as he realised the future he had dreamed up for him and the hobbit could never come true, and that he could not reclaim his home. He reached out of the fauntling and pulled him into his chest, embracing him not only to comfort Bilbo but himself. "I'm sorry. But I'm afraid that we came here for nothing. The map said that the keyhole would reveal itself on the last light of Durin's day and it's gone. We've failed. I'm so sorry." 

Instead of the tears that the king had expected from Bilbo, a groan and a pain filled cry came from him instead. Thorin looked down to see the child holding his head, something he usually did before his minds switched. Bilbo's head snapped up to face Thorin, his eyes filled with anxiety. "It's a riddle." The elder version of the hobbit quickly said. "The last light of Durin's Day isn't the sun, but the moon light!" And then just as quickly as it came Bilbo slumped against him trembling slightly as tears began to fall from his eyes. 

He looked up at the wall, and noticed Bilbo was right. Glowing in a stream of moon light was the keyhole. Thorin beamed and tossed the key over to Balin to unlock the door as he picked up Bilbo in joy. "You did it! You are brilliant, my dear hobbit, absolutely brilliant!!" Bilbo wiped his tears in confusion as to what exactly it was that he did, but smiled anyways. The dwarves cheered as Balin unlocked pushed open the door slightly. Thorin turned to the company. "Tonight will be the last night we camp outside. Tomorrow we will reclaim our home, and once again be dwarves of Erobeor!!!" The dwarves roared in excitement, but soon settled down as they knew they would need to be fully awake for the day ahead of them. 

Bilbo watched as the company around him fell asleep one by one, the only one who still seemed to be a problem was Gloin, the hobbit quickly realised that he was most likely on watch duty. Bilbo crawled out of his sleeping mat beside Thorin and approached the red haired dwarf. Gloin turned to him with a warm smile. "What are you till doing awake, little one." 

Bilbo frowned and rubbed his head. "Hurts." He simply muttered. Gloin looked at him in though for a few minutes before getting up from the rock that he was sitting on and going over to his brother, Oin's, medical bag. "Well I'm sure Oin has something in here that'll help." As he was looking through the bag, the fatherly dwarf didn't notice the switch in posture and expression in the fauntling behind him. "I'm sorry for this." Bilbo muttered, now in his adult state as he picked up a rock. "Sorry for what?" Gloin questioned as he looked up at him, but just as he did Bilbo brought down the rock in his hand and knocked out the older dwarf. 

He dropped the stone and quickly made his way towards his door, but stumbled back as his more childish side kicked in.  
"Whys you do that? Gloin is our friend!"

Bilbo sighed in annoyance at his younger-self. "Because he would of kept us from going into the mountain and going into the dragon's hoard." 

"We can'ts do that! Torwin says it's dangerous and that we could gets killed!" 

"No, you can't do that or you would get killed I on the other hand, am perfectly capable of doing this. So do us both a favour and stay quiet." 

"No! Pwease, don't do this. I'm scared." 

Bilbo froze for a minute. He wasn't heartless, he knew his younger-self would be scared, hell he was scared too. But he need to do this, he promised the dwarves he would, and he'd be damned if Baggin's ever broke a promise. 

"Don't worry. What's the worst that could happen?"


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dear Bilbo Baggins, battled with himself as he enters the nest of the dragon. Here we have the final battle of who shall stay, and shall go. Will he be an adult, and be able to help dwarves, but return to a lonely life in the Shire? Or will he remain a child, and begin his new life as he warms the hearts of those around him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who don't know a freak Ice storm has hit New Brunswick, Canada (aka where I live) and the power has been out for three days straight. Although this is bad new as I haven't been able to post anything, it did force me to write this chapter out of boredom. Please enjoy, I'm rather excited to hear your reactions, don't hold back ;)

Chapter Sixteen

If you were to stumble upon the entrance of Erobeor, you'd be met with a peaceful sight. The sun was rising over the mountain tops and gleaming down onto the small heard of dwarves that were resting outside of their soon to be home. With the breaking of dawn the dwarves slowly began to wake, including one King Under the Mountain. 

Thorin yawned and stretched, opening each of his blue eyes one by one, he looked over to his right and smiled down at the small lump cuddled up to him. "Morning Bilbo." He greeted and patted the top of the lump. He frowned as his hand sunk into the fabric instead of hitting something solid, he carefully peeled back the blanket to reveal one of food packs and the jacket that the hobbit had burrowed from Bard's son. 

"Bilbo!" Thorin called out at the same time one of the other dwarves had found something else, or rather someone else. "Gloin!" 

The rest of the dwarves were all hunched over the barley conscious, red-headed dwarf as he groaned and cursed, while Oin attended the wound on the back of his head. Thorin marched over to the company and grabbed Gloin by the collar, hoisting him off the ground. "What are you doing?!" He hissed. " You were supposed to be on watch duty, and I wake to find you resting, and Bilbo missing!" Dwalin yanked the king off of Gloin and tried to calm him, only to be shoved off by Thorin, who glared at Gloin. "What happened?" 

"I'll tell you what happened, your darling Hobbit went mad last night and tricked us all! He hit me in the head with a rock before running off into the mountain. I heard him talking to himself before I passed out, he's going after the dragon! Thorin's eyes widened at the explanation as he turned to face the entrance. 

Bilbo couldn't be gone. If he did, he'd almost certainly die, and Thorin refused to loose Bilbo. He'd lost so much already, his grandfather, his father, his brother, and his kingdom. He was strong, and held on through their deaths, but somehow he couldn't stomach even the idea of the golden haired child leaving his care. He didn't care if it cost all of the gold in the mountain, and even Arkenstone, he was not loosing his hobbit. 

Thorin whirled around to face his company and pointed to Nori, and his nephews. "You three are to go into the mountain and retrieve the Hobbit. Be warey of the dragon, but only come back either with him or his location." He ordered. 

Fili looked down at his feet, a look of despair clung to him. " Uncle, he's only a child. There's good chance that he's already dead or injured." Thorin shook his head and glared at him. "No! Bilbo is alive, and you will bring him back!!" He demanded. Nori had opened his mouth to say something, but was cut short as roar shook the mountain, ripping everyone's attention away from the scene. "Well that answers my question." The thief muttered, Thorin grabbed the three of them and shoved them towards the entrance. "Go now! And bring back our hobbit." 

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Bilbo stood with his back pressed flat against the colloum behind him, his face was damp either sweat, and his breathing was laboured. He felt like his heart was about to pound right out of his chest as he watched the mountains of gold fall past him. "Oh no, no, no, no. T-The dr-dr-dragon's awake. We d-dead. D-Dead!" The child sobbed before slapping a hand over his own mouth. 'Shut it, or he'll hear us!! And then we'll both be dead for sure!' He whimpered as a ginormous crimson snout appeared on his left.

"Come out, Thief. I know you're there. I can hear you're heart beat, I can smell you, I can taste your fear." The dragon taunted as he slithered by the hobbit. Bilbo opened his mouth to scream, but quickly shut it as his adult-self took over and stumbled into the dragon's eyesight. 

"O-Oh Smaug the Stupendous. I am not a thief, I have taken nothing from you. I heard tales of your greatness and have come only to see if-"  
"P-P-Please don't eats me!!! I don'ts want to die!!" He wailed as he fell onto his knees in a weeping mess. The child's fear was too much for the adult-side to handle, and had caused him to loose control. "I-I don'ts even wants t-to b-be here. I-I j-just wants to g-go home." 

The dragon's eyebrows shot up in interest at the sudden change. He hadn't had a visitor in a long time, and it's been even longer since he's had one who he couldn't identify, and certainly never a child. This was something special, maybe even something fun. "And where is the child from?" He hissed and subtly began to trap the child within his tail, Bilbo sniffled and looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"T-The Sh-Shire. B-B-Bagend."  
"Shut up!!" Bilbo anxiously looked around and noticed the reptiles tail had circled him. He cursed his child-self for being so useless, and began to try to back away from the dragon with his hands held high in surrender. "I am terribly sorry, oh Smaug the Great, I do not know what fell over me." The Hobbit easily lied, causing Smaug to grin. 

"So not only a Thief, but a liar as well. What are you?" He questioned, and began to tighten the circle, so that it was closing in on the fauntling. Bilbo shifted on his feet as he struggled to hold back the child side of him. "I come from under hill, and under the hills, and over the hills my paths led. And through the air, I am he that walks unseen." Bilbo winced as a chuckle came from the dragon's pointy mouth. "So I can well believe. Those are all honorable titles, but that is hardly your real name." The dragon tilted his head in amusement. "Enough with the riddles there'll be plenty of time for that later. Who are you?" 

The Hobbit's lip trembled before he erupted into sobs, his younger age now showing clearly as pieces of the little puzzle began to click together inside of Smaug's head. "There, there child." He soothed in his haunting voice. "I do not wish to harm you yet. Attempting to figure you out is the most fun I've had in centuries!" He explained and allowed the tip of his tail to ruffle the beings hair, before setting it down beside him. This only caused Bilbo to scream, and for the adult-side of him to be pushed back even further into the depths of his brain. Smaug gently rested his head directly in front of the child. "For the last time, who and what are you?" 

Smaug could feel the creature tremble against his scales, and could feel it's body jump with every hiccup that he had, but eventually the child wiped his eyes and muttered shyly. "I'm a-a H-H-Hobbit." Smaug hummed at the title, it seemed very fitting for the creatures short and round stature, and only added to his look of innocence. "Good, and your name?" He purred, he could see the Hobbit's eyes well up with tears again. "B-B-Bilbo B-Baggins." He softly cried. 

The reptile tsked at the sight and leaned his head into his clawed hand. "Well now why are you crying, Bilbo Baggins?" Bilbo didn't respond, he only bit his lip. He may be a child, but he knew that he had said too much already, and that he had to be cautious with what he said from now on. "Was something your dwarves did?" Bilbo's head shot up as his eyes widened. 

"H-How do you k-know about them?" His mind began to flood with worry that he had said something to give away his friends. Smaug smiled down at him, showing off his spiked teeth, and softly whispered. "I can smell them on you, Bilbo, and yet I can also smell elven blood pulsing through your veins. It's an odd mixture, one that I've never even heard of before. It's why I find you so peculiar. It's part of the reason why you're still alive." Bilbo gulped and whimpered at that statement. "So let's make a deal. You tell me everything about yourself, including why you randomly seem to switch personalities, and I'll give you something in return. Does that sound fair?" The Hobbit looked down in thought and tried to steady his shaking hands. "Keep in mind I'll most likely eat you if you say no." 

And just like that it all came spilling out. He talked about his childhood, and his beloved Mama and Papa, and then continued to when he woke up one day surrounded by dwarves and a wizard. He told the wizard how the dwarves became very much like his new family and how they trained and took care of him. He spoke fondly of his time in Mirkwood, and about his and Thranduil's deal, and how Legolas had mentioned that they were 'adopting him', whatever that meant. Bilbo explained to Smaug his rough patch with the dwarves and how it was the voice in his head that convinced him to forgive them and help them escape. As he was ill and couldn't remember much of Laketown, Bilbo only mentioned a few things about the town and told Smaug about his nightmares and the older version of him that was constantly trying to regain control of his small body, at this part he began to cry again. 

"It's scary." He mumbled softly. "One moment I can do whatever I pleases, and the next I'm trapped, and can'ts speak." He explained

Smaug took in all the information with a thoughtful nod, and eyed Bilbo's sobbing form. It appeared that the child had been through a great deal of things and was missing a good chunk of his memories, he had a good suspicion this was the cause of that wizard he had mentioned, but the Dragon knew what he must do. 

"Bilbo?" The Hobbit looked up at him. "How would you like to get rid of that nasty little voice in your head?" Bilbo's eyes widened in awe as he gripped onto the dragon's tail. "You can do that?" Smaug smirked and leaned back slightly onto the gold behind, and lifted Bilbo to eye level on the palm of his hand. 

"Oh yes, you see I believe that you are sick or hurt in your brain, and that's what's causing the mean old voice." Smaug began, knowing fully well that it was magic that had done whatever it as to the boy, being able to feel it in the air, but he knew that the child would understand him better this way. "But dragon's can heal things with their saliva-"

"What's saliwa?" 

"Spit, my dear boy. It's supposed to be used to heal our meals before we use them, that we get all of their proper nutrients and such, but if you truly wish to stay like this I could heal you." Bilbo frowned at this. It seemed strange that this dragon that everyone had been warning him about was being so nice to him. And even though Smaug seemed sincere, he couldn't help but wonder what was with the sudden change of heart?

"You seem troubled." Smaug stated, understanding lacing through his voice. Bilbo nodded and, for the first time since he met the reptile, stood up tall. "Why would you help me? I'm just Hobbit?" 

"Yes, but you're also a child, and I was once like you Bilbo. When I was young, and naïve, my family and I lived in this very mountain. My mother had always told me to stay inside, and not to trust or go near any outsiders, that they'd hurt me. I, of course, did not listen. I had found a near by human village, and became friends with it's villagers, I trusted them. But they abused my trust and enslaved me for matters of war, and destruction. They gave me this." He pointed to the missing scale on his chest with a clawed finger. "After years upon years of captivity, I was forced to burn my way out of there. When I returned home, I found that a colony of dwarves had taken over my mountain, and had killed my family. In a storm of rage and vengeance I destroyed the kingdom that was once my home, and slayed anyone who tried to stop. I learned my lesson, and have stayed here ever since." The dragon sighed and shook his head, resting it and Bilbo on the ground once more. "I am old Bilbo, and I have taken many lives. I do not wish for what has happened to me to happen to you. You have placed your trust in not only one, but two other races. I fear that they will betray you soon, and that you will be left broken and abandoned, much like I was. I wish to give you something, I never had. A second chance." 

Smaug felt something grip onto his nose, and when he looked down he saw the Hobbit hugging his snout. "Thank you, Mista' Dragon." The dragon smiled at him and nuzzled the child, as a warm feeling filled his chest. "You're welcome, Master Baggins. Now close your eyes, take a deep breath, and count to three. When you wake the voice in your head will be gone." 

Bilbo nodded and closed his eyes, as the dragon slowly began to release a special smoke that'd make the child fall asleep, something he usually used on hunts. "One." Bilbo's mind thought of the dwarves and whether they were worried or not. "Two." He thought of his time of the elves, and was slightly concerned about them. He did just disappear after all. "Three."

"Sleep well, small Hobbit."

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Nori carefully led Fili and Kili through the stone halls of the mountain. "We haven't heard any conversations or anything recently. You don't think..." Nori and Fili instanly shushed Kili, but Fili still answered his brother. "Bilbo's smart. I'm sure he's found himself a way to hide himself." Nori shook his head at this and inspected the walls around him. "Ain't no way you can hide from a dragon. You'd need a magic ring or something like that. Even then the chances are slim." Nori perked up at the golden light that was streaming through the doorway ahead, he stopped dead in his tracks. "We're here." He whispered, and gestured for the boys to follow. 

They entered the treasury as slowly and as quietly as possible, they stopped short in their tracks at the sight of endless mountains of gold, but all of their hearts stopped at the red reptile sitting in the middle of it. "Bilbo." Fili breathed out. 

Smaug had wrapped around himself, and laying in the middle, covered slightly by huge deadly claws, was Bilbo. Smaug seemed to be gently, kitten-licking, his head, as if he was washing his hair. Bilbo was unconcious and his top half was drenched. His vest had been discarded and his white, button up, top was now clear from being so wet. If the sight itself wasn't disturbing than the dragon's purr that was ringing through the room definitly was. 

"There's no need to hide." The dragon muttered. "I've known you were here since the moment you entered my mountain. If you're here for the Hobbit, I'm afraid you've wasted your time. But because he seems so very fond of you filthy dwarves, I'll give you this single oppertunity to leave. Come back again, and I will kill you." He warned before continuing his task. 

Kili went to charge forwards but was held back by his brother. "We can't take him on our own." He hissed. "Let's get the others and come back. Otherwise Bilbo's as good as dead." A stomach twisting cackle filled the room, as Smaug threw his head back in laughter. "I heard that. And trust me, I'm looking forward to your return, be sure to bring that rotten Oakensheild with you so I can dispose of that scum once and for all." 'and before he can hurt Bilbo.' The dragon added silently. Nori growled at the statment, but led the others out of the room. 

This wasn't the end, they were going to retrieve Bilbo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mw ha ha ha ha. Please comment your thoughts and emotions below


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As dwarves begin to work together to get back their Hobbit, Smaug tries to think of ways to protect Bilbo, and more importantly keep him away from the dwarves. In the meantime, Bilbo is having a splendid time playing dress up and hide and seek amongst all this gold! Lots and lots of cute Bilbo in this chapter!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Smaug. Smaug is just so so amazing, so he shall stay in the story. Cool? Coolio. Also, I'm bringing a little bit of Goldsick! Thorin into this chapter. You might notice that from this point on he's going to get really possessive and protective of a certain member of the company :)

Chapter Seventeen

Thorin paced worriedly outside of the mountain. It had been hours since he sent Nori and his nephews into the mountain, and he was beginning to fret that something had happened to them. 

"Thorin, calm down. I'm sure the lads are fine, Nori's the best thief I know, and Fili and Kili aren't so bad either." Dwalin attempted to calm, Thorin shook his head and glared at the guard. "I know that the boys will be fine, but Bilbo..." He sighed and went back to starring at the entrance. 

Dwalin frowned and walked over to his brother. "I believe something is wrong with our King." Balin nodded in agreement and suckled on his pipe. He too had noticed the change in Thorin's attitude towards the halfling ever since they arrived at the Lonely Mountain. He never let the child out of his sight, and only trusted certain members of the company with him, and there was the way he treated Gloin when he found out that Bilbo was missing, it was like a monster had taken over him. Balin had no doubt that Thorin would of beaten the red-head to death if his brother had not dragged him off. Thorin was certainly not himself, and Balin could only hope that the trio inside the mountain would bring back good news.

Balin went to go approach his King, but was interrupted as Fili, Kili and Nori stumbled out through the stone door, Thorin instantly raced over to them. "Where's Bilbo?" He demanded, looking around for the small halfling. "I sent you in there to go fetch him, what happened?!" He hissed, causing everyone around him to take a step back. 

Fili shook his head at the mere thought of what they had discovered in there. "It was awful. Smaug has Bilbo, but he hasn't killed him. When we went in there, Bilbo was in his hands, and the dragon was...licking him." He sorrowfully explained. "He said that 'if we were there for the hobbit that we had wasted out time.' And said that the only reason he was letting us go was because of Bilbo, but if we returned he wouldn't hesitate to kill us all." Kili finished. 

Thorin growled and went back to pacing. Why was everyone always trying to steal his Hobbit?! This had to be the third time someone has tried to take his child from him, and he was sick and tired of it. What use did a dragon have with a hobbit anyways?! Thorin groaned and wiped his face with his hands before looking over to Balin. "Is there anyway that we can go in there and save him, without getting ourselves killed?" 

"It doesn't seem possible no." Balin replied truthfully, he watched as Thorin shoulders slumped in hopelessness. "My hobbit." The king murmured under his breath. "He has my hobbit, and we will do anything to get him back. No one can have my hobbit except me." His voice slowly got louder and louder as he spoke, and his face turned more and more red. 

"Bilbo." Bofur spoke out grasping everyone's attention. "His name is Bilbo, and he is our friend." He stepped towards his king, courage momentarily taking over him. "We want to save him as much as you do, but we won't be able to do that if we don't work together. So do you want to save Bilbo or not?!" He asked, daring to stare at Thorin, dead in the eyes. Thorin simply grumbled and nodded, the hatted-miner smiled. "Good. Now we're going to need a plan."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

A loud purring sound made it's way to Bilbo's ears as he slowly began to wake. He felt something wet, yet hot brush against his chest. "Five more 'inutes, Torwin....Pwease." He mumbled in his sleep. A deep chuckle came from above him the wet, hot thing nudged him again. "Noooooo.... More sleep." He whined, blindly batting at whatever was disturbing his slumber. 

"I think you've had more than enough sleep, little one." Bilbo's eyes shot open at the sound of the strange voice. He turned his head and was met with a large red snout, and a pair of glowing, gold eyes that were starring down at him in amusement. "Good morning, Hobbit." 

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Bilbo screamed and jumped as far away from the beast as possible, becoming more frightened as he realised he was soaked in a slimy substance, and was surrounded by the dragon's huge body. "ST-ST-STAY BACK!!" He pleaded, his wide eyes darting from place to place in terror. "Now Bilbo. There's no need for-"

"BACK!"

Smaug sighed and waited a few seconds before speaking. "You're alright, Bilbo. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm your friend, remember? I'm helping you." Bilbo froze, very confused as to what the fire breathing death worm with wings could mean by that, but soon remembered as the events from earlier came flooding back.

Bilbo blinked up at him, tilting his curly, little head, slightly to the side. "Mista' Dragon?" The dragon gave a relived grin. "Glad to see you remember. I believe our plan worked, you appear to be in top physical shape, accept for a few scars, but how are you feeling? Is that voice in your head gone?" Smaug watched the Hobbit as he narrowed his eyebrows in concentration, and stood in thought for a few minutes. The Shireling's eyes widened as a grin grew onto his face he looked back up at Smaug.

"He gone." Bilbo jumped up and down, and spun in a circle in his excitement, all while chanting "He gone! He gone! I'm free!!" The dragon couldn't help but smile down fondly at the young fauntling. Bilbo laughed and rushed over to Smaug's tail and gave it a big hug. "Thanks you! Thanks you so much Miata' Dragon!" Smaug leaned forward and nuzzled him. "You're very welcome, dear boy. And please, call me Smaug." 

"Smow?" 

The dragon snorted at the nickname. "That's close enough, I guess." He looked down at the Hobbit, and realised that his clothes were absolutely drenched. "Looks like you got a little wet during the healing process. Why don't we go find you something to wear? I'm sure there must be some old clothes in one of the chests here somewhere. Come along, Bilbo." The dragon layer down his snout for the child to climb onto. Bilbo squealed, and happily clamped on top of the reptile's head, once Smaug felt the Hobbit was secure, he began to wade through his kingdom of gold. 

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

"No, no, that'll never work! A dragon's scales are tough'r than diamonds. One of ye'r wee arrows would never peirce it!"  
"But legend says that there's a scale missing on his chest! If I could just get one to hit it's mark..."  
"Even then your arrows aren't long, or thick enough to puncture a dragon's heart. It just won't work."  
"Then what else are we supposed to do?!?"

Thorin groaned as Bofur, Kili, and Balin argued over ways to slay the dragon. They had been at it for hours now, and still didn't have a proper plan on how to kill the beast. It didn't help that Thorin was growing more and more agitated by the minute, they were so close to getting the home back, so close to having the happy ending that everyone was hoping for, and then this dragon comes, steals his kid and-

The King Under the Mountain stopped himself mid thought. Had he just referred to Bilbo as his child? No he couldn't of. After all, he knew that this whole thing was just because of a spell and that Bilbo was most likely going to change back into an adult any day now, but he also had this feeling in his gut that something had changed, and that Bilbo was a child, and that he needed to be with him.

"Thorin!"

The raven hired dwarf jumped out of his thoughts and turned to face Dwalin. "Balin's been trying to get you're attention, but you were to busy day dreaming!" The king frowned and swept a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, my mind was else where. What were you trying to say, Balin?" 

The old advisor glanced over at the others, Bombour, Gloin, and Oin gave him a nod. "From what I can tell there is no way to kill Smaug with our weapons alone. But Oin does know a strong poison that he can make with what he have here. We could cover our weapons in it and attack, but even then there's a huge chance that it won't work. What do you wish we do?" 

There was no doubt in Thorin's mind what the answer was. He was going to get Bilbo back, and when he did he'd make it official that he was his. "Bilbo's in there. We go, and we get him back. We reclaim our kingdom, and WE KILL THE DRAGON!!!!"

"KILL THE DRAGON!!!!" The entire company cried out in their war cries, raising their weapons in the air. Thorin ginned at his company as they got to work at sharpening their tools, while Oin and Bombour got to work on the poison. Thorin approached Balin and pulled him to the side.

"I need you to make copies of an adoption form, and them to be done tonight." Balin frowned at this, not really understanding why that would be so important right now when they were about to risk their lives fighting a dragon. "Do you really think that now's the best time for this talk? I already told you Thorin, I'm not sure if this would be the best idea, you know how our people are about laws and-"

"I don't give a damn about the laws, I am the King! And if I saw Bilbo is my son, then they'll just have to accept that!!" Balin took a step back at the King's sudden anger as concern and worry filled his heart. "And if that's not what Bilbo wants?" Thorin turned away, hiding his slight snarl at the thought of Bilbo being anywhere but with him. "Then he'll just have accept it too."

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Smaug's ears perked up as he heard the dwarves cries from outside of his mountain. His eyes formed into slits as he imagined them readying for battle. 'So war is the path you've chosen Oakensheild.' The dragon thought to himself glaring in the direction that he knew the entrance was in. 

"Smow!! I is ready!!" Smaug quickly turned his attention back to the small wooden door he was waiting by, the floor around it was covered in a variety of trunks, chests, and thrown articals of clothing. "Come on out, Bilbo!" 

Bilbo jumped out with a huge grin on his face and spun around to show his new friend his outfit. He was wearing a royal blue tunic that was tucked into a pair of dark coloured trousers, that were rolled up so they were over his ankles, and was held up by a silver belt, covered in runes. He had a leather vest on that had wolf fur lining the collar and bottom, and a pair of fingerless gloves, and leather braces were covering his arms and hands, and he was, of course, barefoot. "Ta-Da!" Bilbo cheered and laughed at the show he had put on. Smaug liked this outfit, it was the third one he had the fauntling put on since the others seemed too big for him, but these clothes must've belonged to a child once because they fit him almost perfectly. Smaug rose an eyebrow when he saw Bilbo's personal touch to the outfit. "What in Middle Earth is on your head?"

The Halfling giggled and reached up to touch the silver crown he had found. "Does you likes it? I founds it in the chest and thought it was pretty." Smaug snorted and gazed down at Bilbo adorningly. "Well I must say that you look better in it than any stinky dwarf I've ever met!" This made Bilbo laugh even more. 

The dragon watched in interest as the hobbit suddenly went strangely serious and began to march onto the top of a pile of gold. He scowled, and glared at Smaug. "I am Torwin Okensheiwd, King of the Mountain! And I never smile, or does anything fun!" Bilbo growled in grumbly low voice, a playful grin slid onto the dragons face as he crouched down to Bilbo. "Oh are you now? Do you know what mean, old, dragons like me do to King's like you?" He questioned Bilbo tried to stiffle his smile behind his hand as he shook his head 'no'. "We eat them!!! Roar!!!" Smaug mock roared as he stood and spread his wings, pouncing slightly towards the child. Bilbo squealed and sprinted off into the treasury. 

"Get back here!!" Smaug called out, and pretended to chase after the fauntling. They weaved and darted around the mountains of gold before Smaug gently tackled Bilbo to the ground, knocking off his crown. "And now, I will eat you!!! OM NOM NOM NOM NOM!!!" Smaug playfully nuzzled the child's stomach, causing Bilbo to erupt into a fit of laughter. "No!! Ha, ha, Mama stop!!" 

Both Smaug and Bilbo froze at the hobbit's words. Bilbo grew crimson and sat up, looking down in shame. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It's just the last times someone tickles me and helps me dress, it was Mama. She helps me puts on my clothes with a 'plop!'," Bilbo mimicked pulling a shirt over his head. "And the she tickles my belly, and says 'I loves you, my little turnip!', cause that's was her name for me, Turnip, and I says 'I loves you too, Mama' and then we joins Papa for breakfast and plays in the garden." Bilbo mumbled, his eyes never leaving the ground. "I misses her sometimes. We was best friends, she and Papa were my only friends. But they're gone." Tears welled in his eyes as he finally looked up at Smaug. "You knows, I thinks I'm not meant to has a family. 'Cause every time I has something happens, and they go. First Mama and Papa, and thens Trandill and Leggylas, and thens Torwin and the dwarveses. Theys all says we'd be family, and theys all are gone." The fauntling didn't even cry, he just wiped his eyes and sniffled. "If yous don't wants me either I understand. I might gets you hurt."

Smaug's heart broke as he looked down at the hobbit, and it was then he knew why he had been so connected with the halfling, it was because they were exactly the same. "I know exactly how you feel. I don't have a family either, Bilbo. So I think that maybe it'll be different for you and I, and that neither of us will get hurt if we just watch out for one another. I'll be your Mama Smaug, and you'll be my little Turnip. How does that sound?" Bilbo gave Smaug a watery grin and nodded. "I likes that very much." The once cold hearted dragon ginned and placed his head down beside Bilbo to climb onto. "Good. Why don't you come with me, and we'll get you to bed. It is getting late you know." Bilbo yawned and nodded. 

Smaug took Bilbo into one of the chambers that was beside the treasury, and watched as he crawled into bed, since he was too big to fit into the room himself. "Goodnight Bilbo, sleep well. I'll see you when you wake." Bilbo turned onto his side and softly muttered. "Night Mama Smow. I loves you." Smaug grinned as a warm, fluffy feeling filled his heart at the sound of those words. "I love you too, my sweet Turnip." He then curled up in front of the door, and fell asleep to the sound of Bilbo's gentle snores. 

Little did they know, outside of the mountain the dwarves were almost ready for their battle, and by the time of dawn they'd be ready, and Thorin would have his hobbit back.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves come to attack Smaug, but the dragon is expecting them. Meanwhile Bilbo just wants someone to play with and to have a nap! 
> 
> The elves may make a short appearance at the end ;)  
> More on them next chapter

Chapter Eighteen

Thorin and the dwarves slowly, and silently, trudged through the treasury, their poisoned weapons held clutched tightly by their sides. The plan was simple: Find the dragon while he's asleep, and send as many of the poisoned arrows and swords into his heart as possible, and once the dragon was taken care of, not only would all of this treasure and gold be his, but Bilbo would be in his arms once again. He just hoped that the poor hobbit wouldn't be hurt. 

As the dwarves climbed over one last pile of gold, their eyes finally landed on their target. Smaug was laying not even 20m ahead of them, leaning against a wall, curled around himself. Thorin noticed that the halfling was no where in sight. 

The king snarled and raised his weapon to ready to slay the beast at last. "I wouldn't do that I was you." The dwarves froze. 

Smaug lazily opened his eyes and propped his head onto his elbow. "I'm in the middle of my post meal nap, something I prefer not to be disturbed during, and I am luckily not in the mood to kill you. Leave, or I'll be forced to do something I won't regret." 

The dragon grinned as the dwarf scum's faces fell at the hint that he had eaten their small companion, this had, of course, been a lie. His darling Bilbo was currently sleeping in the room that Smaug was hiding, but what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them. 

Dwalin cried out in anger and charged towards Smaug. The dragon merely lifted his hand and swatted the dwarf away, sending him flying into a pile of gold. 

Smaug sighed and stretched out before standing at his full height. "If this is the way you wish to go about, then so be it." 

All at once the dwarves rushed towards Smaug, who laughed as their tiny forms ran at him. All he did was blow a gust of wind towards them, and they were knocked off their feet. 

Smaug slid away from Bilbo's room and began to circle the dwarves. "It must hurt to of come so close to victory, only to have snatched from you at the last moment. You cannot defeat me. My teeth are swords, my claws are spears. My wings are hurricanes, the ground trembles beneath my feet. You are nothing compared to me. I AM FIRE! I AM DEATH!!!" Smaug expanded his wings, to display his greatness, and blew a line of fire at them. 

The company hurriedly dove behind the marble columns, and protected them selves from being scorched by the flame. Thorin found Kili among the group and nodded at him. His nephew scurried off further into the treasury, searching for high ground that he could shoot from. 

Thorin jumped out and pointed his sword at Smaug. "Is that all you've got, Worm?!?!" Smaug flashed them a pointed smile and growled. "I haven't even started." 

Unknown to Smaug, Kili had found his high ground. And had his bow and arrow aimed and ready to fire at the one missing scale. Kili pulled pack the string, and patiently waited for a clear shot. He took a deep breath, ready to fire and-

"Mama Smow?" 

*swoop*

The arrow went flying towards Bilbo, but was quickly blocked by Smaug. Kili let out a sigh of relief as the dragon protectively curled around the hobbit and growled at the dwarves. Thorin stood unaffected by the growl, he opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a tiny voice. 

"Mama Smow, why was there so-" Bilbo cut himself off as he finished climbing on top of the dragons back and spotted the dwarves. He ginned and waved at his friends. "Oh! Hi Torwin! Dids you comes to play with Mama Smow and me? Smow is really good at hides-n-seek!" Bilbo explained, lovingly patting the dragons red scales. 

It was obvious Bilbo was now fully a child, a certain innocence sparkled in his eyes, and his words had returned back to its childish babble. But what really set the king off was what the Shireling was wearing. Thorin would recognize that clothing anywhere, as it was his when he was child. He could feel his chest tighten with a surge of possessiveness and the need to hold and protect Bilbo. 

Smaug frowned at the hobbit, but visibly softened at the nickname. "Turnip, they came here to hurt us. They just tried to shoot an arrow at you and kill you. Trust me, dear, they most certainly are not here to play. Now go back to your room and let Mama finish these scum." His tone grew more vicious as he spoke. Thorin' narrowed at the conversation between the two. They seemed close. Too close for Thorin's liking, the halfling was his, and only his. 

Bilbo only tilted his head confused and let out a giggle. "Silly Smow! The dwarveses would never tries to hurt us! Theys are our friends!" The king's heart fluttered at the fauntling's trust in him, he knew this was his chance to reach out. 

"You're right Bilbo. We're your family, and you really scared us when you came into the mountain. You could've gotten hurt. We came here to save you, and to take make this our home again." Thorin kept his eyes glued onto Bilbo, taking in every little movement, and any reaction he was having to what the dwarf was saying. He slowly reached into his vest pocket and pulled out the folded, and completed, adoption papers. "You're a Durin now, Bilbo. You're one of us." 

The small hobbit hesitated and looked from Smaug to Thorin, not knowing who to believe. Eventually Bilbo came to decision and shook his head, as he clung onto the dragon's neck. "You said you wants to kill Smow. You said that he's bad and would hurts me. But Smow's really nice! He said that he'd take care of me and be my Mama. If I goes with you, you gonna kill him!" Everyone stood in silence, shocked by the hobbit's choice. 

Thorin growled at the mere thought of that filthy worm getting to keep his halfling from him. He wasn't going to let the fire breather take both his home and his child from him. "Bilbo, come here. I'm not asking any more, as your new father you must listen to me." The stubborn halfling merely shook his head in protest, Thorin let out an aggravated groan.

He had no clue what had gotten into their hobbit, but he didn't like it. Not one bit. Bilbo used to listen to him without fail, and now, in just one day, the dragon has one his son's affections. The beast must of used some sort of magic on him, yes that had to be it. It simply wasn't possible for Bilbo to just suddenly decide that Thorin's care wasn't enough. There had to be some sort of an explanation. 

Smaug on the other hand couldn't be more amused by the situation. He was beyond over joyed that the fauntling had chosen him over his previous care taker, and the king's child like, rage was the funniest thing he's seen in centuries. But as he looked at Bilbo he knew that the child still cared very deeply for the dwarves and would never forgive him if he hurt them. As much as he wanted to do nothing more than fry them right on the spot, and claim the child as his own, he knew what must be done. 

The dragon sighed and looked over at Balin. "For the hobbit's sake I am willing to make a deal." This grasped everyone's attention. " I will allow you to return to your mountain and rebuild your kingdom, but I get to stay with Bilbo at all times. I have grown quite fond of him, and I want to be sure he is protected and cared for properly. This is my offer." 

Thorin found himself feeling quite torn. They now had the chance to regain their home, and to make Erebor great again, but in order to do this he'd have to share their tiny burglar. He knew, of course, what the reasonable choice for this was, and yet he wasn't sure if he was willing to take the dragon up on his offer. He looked up at the beast, and found a flaw in his plan. "And exactly how do you plan to follow around Bilbo if you can't even fit through most of the doorways with collapsing the entire mountain?"

Smaug grinned, and gently lifted Bilbo off of him. "I'm glad you asked."

The company all stood back as they watched the dragon rise to his feet. A bright glow surrounded his firm, and seemed to grow smaller. When the light faded, the terrifying dragon that had once stood there had disappeared. In its place was a was a tall pale skinned man, with raven coloured curls on top of his head. A pair of red wings sprouted out of his spine, and a small pair of horns from his head. He was wearing a red tunic with black pants and boots. A first they were all confused as to who the man was, but one look into his golden eyes and there was no doubt. It was Smaug. 

"M-Mama? Is that you?" Bilbo whispered, Smaug gave him a soft smile and bent down to pick him up and set him on his hip.

"Yes. It's me, Turnip." He then turned to the dwarves with a scarily serious expression. "So, have we got a deal."

Thorin opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Balin. "Yes. We have a deal." The king turned to his advisor in protest, but received nothing but a glare in return.

Eventually he sighed and marched over to worm. "Deal." He growled out and held out his hand. With a pointed grin, Smaug clasped Thorin's hand into his own and shook it. 

"Splendid. Welcome home, your majesty." Smaug taunted and walked off, Bilbo still in his grasp. As the king watched his son get carried away, he couldn't help but feel the farthest away from home that he ever had. He wanted Bilbo back. And he wanted him for himself. 

*********************************

Thranduil felt the boat lurch forward as they finally arrived to the shore of the Lonely Mountain. He'd be with his hobbit again soon, he could feel it.

He glared up the mountain ahead of them before turning to Gandalf. "I swear if they harmed a single hair on his head..." The elf began to threaten causing the old wizard to chuckle. 

"These dwarves love Bilbo as if he's their own. They will not allow any harm to come to him." 

Thranduil snarled at those words, and began to lead his men forward. "Then it's about time we remind them who the Hobbit belongs to." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so sorry this took so long to write! I've had major writers block and I cannot thank you guys enough for being so supportive! You're the best! I love you!


	19. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he he he he.....sup????

Hi guys! So I may have been in hibernation for like the past....half a year? I don't know. All I know is it has been way too long! To be quite honest with you guys the main reasons why I haven't updated (Even though I have the entire chapter mapped out in my head and just need to get the damn thing on paper) is because of 4 key things.

1\. I have been crazily obsessed with the various musical fandoms.  
2\. I've kind of strayed from writing fanfics and have been writing a lot of original content lately which is awesome for me, but unfortunately sucks for you guys.  
3\. I've been stressed, and if we're being honest, have been battling with probably the some of the worst depression that I've had for a long time. Luckily I'm in a good place now and have been able to get help, so I'm on my way back to my happier self!  
4\. I've been re-reading the beginning and have been extremely tempted to re-write it, as my writing style and skills have developed a hell of a lot since then.

Anywho, why am I telling all of you this? Mainly because I feel super guilty for giving you guys 0 new content. But also because I've recently, by recently I mean just today, received a comment from @Immortaldancer, that really made me realize how much I miss baby bilbo.

SO! I'm going to kick myself into gear and try to get the chapter out soon...if Thorin is willing to co-operate. Wish me luck

See y'all soon  
The_Canadian_Fangirl


	20. Chapter Nineteen

Thorin glared at the pair wrestling in the hall in front of him. Smaug hadn’t let the child out of his sight ever since the deal was made. The way the two went about was sickening, and Thorin loathed the way that Bilbo looked up at the humanoid dragon. 

He snarled as Smaug over dramatically groaned as Bilbo ‘pinned’ him to the floor. It’s no fair. It was supposed to be him playing games with the halfling in his kingdom’s halls, not the worm who had forced him out of his home in the first place. It seemed as though the lizard needed a reminder of this. 

Thorin went to give him a piece of his mind, but was stopped by Balin as he walked in front of him.  
“Your majesty, we have some of the library and the mines restored, you need to approve and sign off on them before any one can enter.” Balin frowned when the king didn’t reply, but merely continued to gaze forward at something. “Thorin?” He turned to see what had grasped the Royal dwarf’s attention, and sighed when he saw the hobbit running down the hall from Smaug in a game of chase. 

Balin shook his head, and tore the king away from the scene. “You need to stop obsessing over Bilbo. He’s safe, and Smaug is keeping him occupied as he promised. No harm will come to him.” 

A growl left Thorin’s lips at the sound of the dragon’s name. “He is not the dragon’s child. He’s mine! Th child belongs to me!!!”

Balin looked at him in shock. This wasn’t the dwarf he had helped raise, and this was far from the dwarf he thought he knew. This behaviour has confirmed his suspicions, the curse of the dragon’s sickness had sunken into the King’s flesh, and was making him dangerously protective of any of his belongings. Balin was almost glad that Bilbo was with Smaug and not Thorin, for he feared that the King may harm him in his present state. “Bilbo,” He spoke in a slow calm voice. “is not something that anyone owns. He is a living being who can make his own choices. You may now be his adopted father, but he’s still his own person.” Thorin said nothing in reply. For several moments, the room was filled with an eerie silence.

Thorin finally spoke. “As his new father it is my responsibility to make sure he is well cared for, and to watch that he doesn’t associate himself with the wrong people.” He walked over to the window, gazing out at the pale fields around them. A smile graced his face as he imagined he and Bilbo laying in the field, looking up at the sky. In the day they’d be making out the funny shapes that the clouds would sometimes make, but by night they’d be gazing up at the stars and stories of their ancestors, and Thorin would be able to teach his little one their history. He curled his hands into fists. He would not let that cold hearted beast take this dream from him. He looked over his shoulder at Balin. “You mentioned that some of the mines were ready?” The old advisor nodded. “Go get my son, and make sure he is alone. I’ll meet you at the mines. I believe it is time I teach the child a little about his new home.” Before Balin could even say anything, the king was gone. 

Balin huffed walked down the hall to here he saw the hobbit run off. “Yes, leave the old man to get the hobbit from the dragon! Who cares if he gets burnt! Stupid, mindless, king.” He grumbled to himself as he walked. 

Although he complained, he truly was concerned for the king. He had seen the effects of gold sickness with Thorin’s grandfather. He had watched as the illness molded a once wise and brave dwarf, and turned him into a paranoid and vicious coward. He wished with all of his heart that there was a cure of some sorts for this madness, but he was yet to find one. That did not mean that he wouldn’t keep looking though. 

“Bilbo! Where are you, you little thief!” Balin looked up to see Smaug playfully searching around the room in the most absurd places. A muffled giggle, came from behind the chair on the right side of the room. The humanoid dragon smirked, and tapped his chin as though he was thinking about something. “I guess Bilbo’s not in here. I’ll just go check another room!” He took sluggish steps towards the door, a knowing grin painted on his face. 

With a loud squeal, Bilbo ran out of his hiding spot and wrapped his arms around Smaug’s leg. “I’m wight heres Mama!” Smaug laughed and scooped Bilbo into his arms, carefully tickling his stomach. 

“Ahahaha! I’ve got you now Turnip! Get ready for the tickle monster! Rawr!!!” Bilbo erupted into a fit of squeals and laughs as the dragon continued his relentless tickles.

Balin stood in the door hesitating for as long as possible. ‘I am dead.’ He thought before clearing his throat. Smaug instantly stopped, and placed Bilbo down behind him. “Yes?” He asked in a scarily serious tone compared to the one he was just using with Bilbo. 

Balin took a deep breath before responding. “The King would like to spend some time with Bilbo in the mines.” 

The Dragon huffed but leaned down to grab Bilbo’s hand. “If he insists, then I guess we can spare a few moments from our schedule. Come on Bilbo.” Balin fidgeted as they walked past him. 

“Alone.” He quickly said, causing Smaug to freeze. “He’d like to see Bilbo, alone.” 

Smaug stood there for a moment, his hands curling into fists before he crouched down to Bilbo. “What do you think Turnip? Do you want to see Thorin alone? Or do you want me to come with you? Because if you’re at all uncomfortable, I will be there, no matter what his majesty wants.” His eyes carefully scanned Bilbo, searching for any signs of uneasiness. Surprisingly, he found none.

“It’s okay, Smow. It’s just Uncle Torwin, he won’t hurt me.” The corner of Smaug’s mouth kind of twitched at the hobbit calling the king ‘uncle’ and not ‘father’ or ‘papa’. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

He stood and faced Balin with a scowl. “Not a single hair is to be touched on his head. Am I understood? Or else the deal is off.” He hissed. Balin nodded and took Bilbo’s hand into his own. 

The pair silently moved towards the mines until Balin could hear the sound of Smaug’s feet walking away, and sighed. “Oh thank Mahal.” He mumbled causing Bilbo to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. 

***************************

Thorin stood at the entrance of the jewel mines, signing any of the papers that declared it safe to enter, waiting for Bilbo to arrive. He had been waiting for this moment his entire life. He couldn't wait to tell his child the story of their race, as they walked through the halls of their home, and now he finally could.

"Torwin!" 

Thorin turned and crouched down to catch Bilbo in his arms, as he hugged him. "Oh, my dear boy, It has been much too long since we've had some father-son bonding time." He ruffled the child's hair and taking Bilbo's hand as he rose to his feet. "Come with me." He nodded at Balin to leave, as he began to lead Bilbo into the mines, or at least he tried to. 

Bilbo stopped just before they got to the entrance, and took a step away from the dwarf. "No! I dont wants to! Whats if it fallses on us?!" 

Thorin chuckled and walked over to him, trying again. "Trust me, son. The mine is perfectly secure. I had Bofur check it himself, you trust Bofur don't you?" 

Once again Bilbo pulled away and shook his head. He kept peaking over Thorin's shoulder at the dimly lit mines. "Its scary!! I don't wants to!" 

Thorin sighed, and picked up the fussy child. He looked down at him with a caring smile. "Bilbo, you're a Durin now. That means a lot of people are going to be looking up at you. Mining is in a dwarf's blood, and you need to be able to-" 

"Whats if I don't wants to be a Durwin?!" Bilbo finally cried out. His green eyes were wide with fear and were now lined with tears. "What if I just wants to be a Bagginses and live in the Shire, and take cares of Mama's garden?" His face scrunched up as a ball of frustration formed in his pudgy stomach. "I is a hobbit. That means that I has pointy earses and and big feets, and curly hairs." He touched the different parts of himself as he listed them off. He then looked up at Thorin with feirce determination. "But I is not a dwarf." 

Thorin felt a wave of rage wash over him. It took every single strand of will-power within him to not punish the child and show him exactly where his proper place was as his son. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself. He could feel his grip tighten on Bilbo. He continued his walk into the mines, with Bilbo squirming in his arms.

"Let me tell you a story." His voice was calm, but just under the surface of it laid a furious growl. "Once Mahal created seven dwarrow, we know them as the Fathers of the Dwarves. One of those dwarves were named Durin." He looked around at the familiar walls as jewels began to peak out from the many layers of stone. "To be from his lineage is an honor and you, my son, whether you like it or not are now apart of that family." He felt his grip tighten on Bilbo's arms as he recalled his little fit. "To be a dwarf is to be strong, respected, and powerful. You are one with the stone beneath your feet, and you know knowledge of things that other races cannot even begin to fathom." He gestured to the rainbow-colored walls around them. "Here you are a prince! You can have anything you want with the snap of your fingers. Everyone will admire and praise you." He smiled at the thought of that but frowned as the image was replaced by one of Bilbo back in his burrow. "There you are nothing. No one will know, or care for you. You're nothing but an orphan who ran away from home, but here you have a family who loves and cares for you." He desperately searched Bilbos eyes for any sign of acknowledgment and understanding. "Why can't you see that?!" 

"Uncle Torw-"

"FATHER!!!" Bilbo jumped back and squeaked at the sudden change of tone. Thorin took a moment to gather himself before continuing. "I am your father, and you will address me as such. Call me... Adad."

Bilbo looked away as tears ran down his cheeks, and his lip trembled. "A-Adad." He hiccuped and stiffly pointed to where Thorin was holding his arms. "You hurts me."

Thorin slowly removed his hand to reveal a red handprint, wrapping around the halfling's upper arm. He could tell that within a couple of hours it would be a bruise and cursed at himself as his mind began to clear from the vicious fog that had overcome it. He lifted the hobbit's arm, and pressed his lips to the mark. Just as Bilbo had instructed Dwalin to do all those months ago to his hand. He ran his hand affectionately through his son's curls, whispering apologies in his native tongues the entire time. 

Bilbo watched him with confusion. He didn't recognize the dwarf in front of him. But whoever it was, it was not Thorin, and it most definitely was not his father. 

"I'm truly sorry." Thorin apologized one last time before setting him on the ground and taking his hand to lead him out of the mines. " Let's get you a change of clothes. You probably got a little dirty being down here, and best to keep your arm covered for now." He explained, instantly thinking of how Smaug would react. Bilbo nodded silent and allowed him to take him to his chambers.

**********************************

Bilbo remained quite for the rest of the day. Smaug had tried to ask him why, but he wouldn't say a peep. Thorin had really scared him earlier, and his arm was still tingling with pain. He knew that the dragon was both mad and suspicious of the king, so he didn't say anything. The last thing he wanted was to cause another fight.

"THORIN!!!!! THORIN!!!!" Bilbo's ears perked up as Gloin sprinted past them. Smaug frowned, and gently picked him up before racing after the distressed dwarf. 

"What is it?" He quickly asked, following quickly behind the red headed guard. "What's happened?" 

Thorin rose an eyebrow as if to echo the questions, as he walked into the room. Gloin huffed and leaned onto his knees. "The elves...They have an army outside of our gates. And they look extremely angry." 

Thorin frowned, and lead the group towards the balcony where the rest of the company had already gathered. Bilbo's eyes widened at the sight of thousands upon thousands of elves lined up in golden armor. Standing in the front of the group was Thranduil, Bard, Legolas, Tauriel, and Gandalf. 

Bilbo smiled at the sight of his friends and climbed up onto the ledge to wave at them. "HELLO!!!!" He called down and giggled. "HI TRANDIL! HI LEGGYLAS! HI TORIELLE!! HI GANDALF!!" The four instantly tensed and bent down to talk to each other, as Smaug lifted him off of the edge. He looked up at Thorin with a smile. "Are we going to lets them in? It looks cold outs there." 

The king snarled and glared down at them. They had stolen his son once, they were not about to do it again. "No, I'm afraid not." Bilbo only frowned as Thorin stepped forward. "Why have you come?!" He bellowed a strong feeling of possessiveness over his kingdom began to grow within him. 

"We have not come to fight with you, Thorin." Gandalf began. "We merely seek the payments of which you had promised. Please, come down here so that we can discuss like civil people." Thorin growled but followed the command anyways. 

Bilbo joyfully followed Thorin down to the gate they had created on the base of the mountain, Smaug following not to far behind him. He opened to reveal Bard, and Legolas' faces. "What do you want?" The dwarf repeated.

"On behalf of the people of Laketown, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives.” Bard stated confidently. 

Thorin chuckled. "A pledge? What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food? To ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade? Tell me, Bard the Dragonslayer, why should I honor such terms?” 

As Bard's expression fell in shock, Legolas took his place. "My father's army is willing to go to war if don't give them the payments that you had promised. We also ask for the return of what you have stolen from us. The white gems of Lasgalen, and our hobbit, Bilbo Baggins."

Smaug rose an eyebrow and looked down at the halfling who merely shrugged in response. Thorin's temper seemed to rise significantly at the mention of his child. "My son is not up for bargain! And I will not let you take a single coin, nor stone, from this mountain for as long as I shall live."

Sensing that the argument was about to rise, Smaug scooped Bilbo into his arms and carried him into the treasury. "You don't need to see any of that." He explained when the hobbit questioned him about it. "You've already witnessed more than enough evil, and fighting in your life. You do not need another event to taint your soul." 

Bilbo nodded and curled his body into the humanoid dragon as he gazed at the sparkling piles of treasure around them. He huffed and turned his face away from it. Smaug looked down at him and petted his curls. "Is something wrong, Turnip?" 

The halfling shook his head. "I finds it silly thats all of the fighting is causes by all of this." He reached a hand down into the pile closest to him and pulled out a single coin. "I don't see whys everyone wants it so much. Yes, it shiny, but that it!" Bilbo turned onto his back, so that he could look up at Smaug. "You knows, Mama, I wouldn't wants one thing in this rooms." 

Smaug frowned in confusion. "What would you like then?"

"An acorn." A smile appeared on his face as he said it. "Thens when I goes home I never has to forgets about all of this. And I can watch it grows with me!" 

Smaug looked down at the child in fascination. He would never understand how Bilbo ended up in the hands as someone as selfish, and uncaring as Thorin Oakensheild. But he knew that he'd do everything in his power to make the hobbit's wish come true. "I'm sure you'll find one, one day." 

Bilbo smiled and rolled onto his sighed again as he looked out at the never ending gold. A bright sparkle caught his eye from underneath a charred knights helmet. Without saying anything, the shireling rose to his feet and walked over to investigate. He lifted the helmet to discover a beautiful, white stone that seemed to be shining with rainbows. Bilbo sat himself down, as he spun the rock in his hands. 

The dragon came over to see what his little Turnip was up to. "What is it, Bilbo?" He frowned when the hobbit held it up. Smaug instantly grabbed it from him and put it into the pocket of his jacket. He held up a hand to silent Bilbo when he began to whine. "Believe me, this is for your own good. If Thorin was to find you with, Valar knows what he'd do." 

Bilbo's hand subconsciously went to his bruised arm, as he thought of how angry the dwarf was earlier. He flinched as a roar of frustration sounded from the gates. It was then that he made up his mind. He was going to escape, and he was going to do it tonight.


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smaug isn't the elves' biggest fan, especially after Bilbo told him about the whole 'juice' thing. Thranduil wants to know what the hell a dragon is doing with his son. Legolas wants Bilbo to be happy, and safe. Gandalf is slightly confused. And Bilbo just wants to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants Elves? Who wants protective Smaug? Who wants an extremely confused and tired Gandalf? Me, that's who. So I wrote it. Here's to hoping it actually makes sense.

Chapter Twenty

Night fell, and Bilbo found himself back in the room that Smaug had initially hidden him in. The dragon knew that the King was going to be in a rotten mood for the rest of the day after the 'negotiation', and he didn't want the fauntling to be caught up in one of the dwarf's temper tantrums. Although they weren't found by Thorin, they could still hear his anger-filled screams echoing throughout the mountain as he searched for the pair. It annoyed Smaug enough that he decided he was going to inform the king of the hobbit's safety and demand that he shut up. 

Bilbo would've used the dragon's absence to his advantage and escape then, but he knew that Smaug would return, and would worry about him. He didn't want to hurt Mama, he'd done nothing wrong, so he decided that it'd be best to wait. Smaug came back and announced that it was time for bed, and Bilbo knew that this would be his moment. 

The hobbit laid in bed, staring at the warm flames in the fireplace, while he waited for the dragon to fall asleep. He knew leaving the room without the dragon knowing would not be an easy task, especially since he was currently wrapped in the humanoid reptile's arms, but he had to take a chance. He didn't want to spend the rest of his life like this. Hiding from Thorin, the man he once trusted and whimpering as he shouts filled the air. He didn't want to live a life of fear. When he was with the Elves, they may have forced him to drink that nasty juice, but at least they never hurt him. 

The fauntling winced as he suddenly remembered the bruise. Smaug still didn't know about it. Perhaps it was a good thing though. Thorin may have hurt him, but he didn't want Smaug to be mad at the dwarf. He wasn't sure why, but the two seemed to have enough problems as it was. 

A small purring sound pulled Bilbo from his thoughts, as he felt Smaug's chest vibrate against him. 'Good.' He thought. 'Now's my chance.' Bilbo began to pull at the hands as gently as he could while he attempted to squirm out of the dragon's strong grasp. Unfortunately, the only thing that managed to do was cause Smaug to hold onto him tighter. Bibo growled under his breath and pushed against the arms even harder. 

"Is something wrong, Turnip?" Smaug asked in a deep, tired voice. 

Bilbo sighed and dropped his hands in defeat. There was no way he was getting out of this without his caretaker's help. "I wants to leave."

The dragon instantly sat up at this, now very alert. "You want to leave? The room, or-"

The child shook his head and shyly played with his hands. "The mountain. Torwin is scaring me, and I don't feels safe."

Smaug frowned at the hobbit's words. Something had obviously happened between the boy and the idiot king during their little get together that Bilbo wasn't telling him, but now wasn't the time to push for information. For now, he had to protect the Shireling. "Where did you plan on going?" 

Bilbo softly smiled as he thought of how happy Legolas was going to be when he saw him again. He missed the elf. "The elvses. Theys are right outside, and I knows I can trusts them. Trandil says we is family!" 

The idea of living with elves didn't please the dragon, but it was preferable than the dwarves, and he sure as hell wasn't letting Bilbo go alone. "Alright, Turnip. Follow me, and I'll sneak you out. You are not to leave my side when we get there. I would like to speak with this 'Trandil' before you get comfortable." 

Smaug rose to his feet and took Bilbo's hand in his as the pair silently made their way through the mountain. Smaug snuck up to the balcony, where Kili was asleep on guard duty. Bilbo looked at the young dwarf with sad eyes. He was going to miss his company, but he knew that couldn't stay here. He took his blankie, that he had brought with him for safe keeping, and dropped it over him. He pressed a soft kiss on his cheek and leaned his forehead against him. "Goodbyes Kee. I miss yous. Tells the others that I is okay, and I loves them." 

Kili let out a loud snore, and mumbled 'Bilbo', but had no other reaction. Smaug gently placed a hand on the shireling's back, and lead him towards the balcony. He knew that this would be hard on the kid. But despite not knowing what happened with Thorin, he knew that the mountain wasn't safe for him any longer. Smaug scooped Bilbo into his arms before expanding his wings and flying them down by the war tents that were pitched not too far away.

They landed on the ground with a solid thump, alerting the guard of their presence. "Halt! Who goes there?" 

Seemingly unaware of the fact that there was a bow and arrows pointed at them, Bilbo stepped forward with a smile. "Well I is Bilbo, and this is Smow. Can we please sees Trandil?" 

The guard's eyes widened at the names, and quickly lowered his weapons. "The Hobbit." He moved forward to grab the child but froze when Smaug growled. 

"Lead the way. We can walk on our own thank you." 

The guard gulped and nodded before turning towards the tents. Smaug grasped Bilbo's hand into his own and stood fully alert. He didn't know or trust anyone here. No one was going to touch the child without his permission. Bilbo frowned at the dragon. "You knows you don'ts has to be so mean. The elveses are nice! They's family! They has really good food too. Well excepts for that nasty juice that Trandil make me drink. That tastes like metal, and its was gross." Smaug rose an eyebrow at the mention of the 'juice', and glared at the guard in front of him. He wasn't quite sure what these elves were up to, but he wasn't sure he liked it. 

They finally stopped in front of a ginormous tent, that appeared to be a little more luxurious than the others. "Wait here." The guard ordered and entered. There was some muffled muttering and a shout before the tent doors flew open to reveal an anxious Thranduil, Legolas, and Gandalf. 

Thranduil's eyes widened and a smile instantly climbed onto his face at the sight of the hobbit. "Bilbo!" He rushed forward to hug him, but Smaug quickly stepped in front of him. The elven king frowned and glared at the dragon. "Who are you, and just what do you think you're doing keeping me from my son?"

Smaug rolled his eyes. "Oh, not this again." He glanced back at the halfling. "Did you know anything about this?" The Hobbit simply shrugged, and Smaug turned to face the elf again. "I'm Smaug the Terrible. Bilbo has chosen me as his guardian, and I would rather not have a stranger tackle him when we've just arrived." 

Gandalf rose an eyebrow at the name. "So you're the dragon." He chuckled as he looked at how one of Smaug's hands were still clinging onto Bilbo. "It appears that our little hobbit has the ability to make anyone take a liking to him. Thranduil means no harm. He and Bilbo have crossed paths before, and during his there, the elves had adopted him. They've missed him dearly, and I believe they'd like to properly reunite." 

The dragon's eyes raked over the two elves, taking them in. "I'm aware that you've crossed paths, Turnip's told me all about his little adventure. So please tell me," Smaug glared at Thranduil as he met his eyes. "What really was that 'juice'? Because we both know it wasn't what you told him." 

Thranduil tensed and snarled at the dragon. "Now you listen here, you cold-blooded-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Smaug quickly interrupted and placed his hands over Biblo's ears. "Not in front of the child. It's almost as though you've never raised a child before."

Legolas groaned at the two 'adults', and snatched Bilbo from the dragon while he was distracted. "While you two fight, I'm going to go clean up the little troublemaker here, and send him to bed. He's clearly exhausted, but you've been too busy arguing to hear him yawning." Bilbo laughed at this, and motioned for the elf to pick him up. Legolas gladly complied and smiled down at him before looking back at the other two. "Let's work this all out after the little one's asleep, yeah?" 

Smaug angerly nodded and quickly took Bilbo back from Legolas. "Alright, but I am not leaving his side. He is under my protection." 

Before his father could say anything, Legolas quickly spoke up. "That's perfectly understandable. Thank you, Mr. Smaug." He moved his attention to the fauntling. "So why don't you tell us what you've been up to while you were away? Starting with how those dwarves managed to snatch you away from us." 

Bilbo turned red, and guiltily looked burried his head into Smaug's chest. "Theys didn't take me. I helps them escape, and left." 

Thranduil frowned at this and moved towards them. "Why would you do that? I thought you were happy with us? We're family." 

The fauntling quickly nodded. "Wes are! Buts the dwarveses has been with me for everythings! I couldn't just leaves them. I thoughts about staying, but then I fell, and was forced to goes with them." 

The elven king sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before smiling at him. "It's alright, I guess. The important thing is your with us now. Come, we should get you cleaned up, and out of those disgusting dwarven garments." He looked up at the dragon with angry eyes. "Can I please hold my son?" 

Smaug was about to snap at him again, but Bilbo patted his arm. "It okay, Mama." He hesitatingly sighed, and passed the child over to the king.

Thranduil sat there hugging him for several moments, before ruffling the child's hair. "Come on, Little one. Let's get you cleaned." The king lead the group to bathing chambers, and they all listened as Bilbo began to recite what they had missed from his journey. 

The halfling froze, however, the moment they began to fill the tub with buckets of boiled water. He shakily took a step back. "No. I dont wants to." He whimpered. 

Gandalf looked at the child confused as he trembled in Thranduil's arms. "What's the matter, my boy? You weren't scared of water before." 

Bilbo quickly shook his head, and tears lined his eyes. "Water is bads. Water hurts yous, and makes you not breathes. Water makes the voice in your head come back and makes everything worst. Water is bad. Bad! BAD!!" He screaming now and doing his absolute best to get out of Thranduil's hold. Luckily the king was used to holding a squirmy child from when Legolas was a baby. 

Thranduil looked down at the shireling worriedly. "It's not going to hurt you. It's alright. You're going to be alright."

"NO!!!" Everyone looked at him, shocked by his scream. "It hurts!! It cuts, and fills my nose, and makes everything black! Please, don't make me!! Please." 

As Smaug was the only one who knew the reason behind Bilbo's cries, he scooped him out of the elf's arms and clutched him to his chest. The motherly dragon ran his fingers through his hair and softly shushed him as he rubbed circles in his back. "Shhhh. It's alright. Nothing's going to harm you. I'm here. You're going to be alright." The others looked at him, desperately seeking answers. The dragon sighed and continued to rub the halfling's back as he spoke. "When Bilbo helped the dwarves escape, he fell into the river instead of going in the barrels. He didn't know how to swim and nearly drowned. Thankfully, one of the dwarves were able to grab him, but not before he fell unconscious. He was asleep for several days and during that time, the spell that made him young began to fade and his older subconscious awakened." Bilbo whimpered into his chest at the mere mention of the nasty voice. Smaug gently shushed him and pressed a kiss to his curls. "Not to worry. I took care of everything when he stumbled into the treasury. Bilbo is now one hundred percent a child, and will grow naturally according to his race." 

Thranduil let out a sigh of relief at that information. Going by the fact that Bilbo's ears were still strangely pointier than they were before, he had no doubt that Elven blood still pulsed within him. He would live longer than any other hobbit had before. "Perfect." He glanced over at Gandalf. "Than that means he shall be living with me after this whole thing settled. I am his adopted father, after all."

Smaug began to laugh and shook his head at this. " I'm afraid you'll have to take that up with Oakensheild." The elf rose an eyebrow at this, causing the dragon to smirk. "He has also adopted Bilbo. Perhaps the two of you could share custody?" He snorted at the idea and laughed even harder. 

Thranduil growled, and Smaug began to undo the buttons on Bilbo's vest so they could get him ready for the bath. "But I am his father! I had him first!"

"Not according to Oakensheild!" He chimed in a sing-song voice. The dragon chuckled, and slid off the vest of the now half-asleep child, before working on his tunic. "In all honesty, it'll probably be best to let Bilbo decide where he wishes to go." 

Gandalf hummed in agreement. "Precisely what I was thinking. Bilbo is still a human being, and he gets a say in this too. You need to remember that." 

Smaug laughed again and smiled down at the child. "That's what I'm saying. The way everyone's acting you'd think he was an object, not a child. Isn't that right, Tur-" He cut himself off as he pulled off the child's shirt and his eyes fell onto the large, hand-shaped bruise on his arm. An air of protectiveness and anger quickly replaced the once playful energy of the dragon. He gently stroked it and growled. "Bilbo, who did this to you?" 

The hobbit sleepily mumbled something but didn't answer. Smaug sighed knowing he wasn't getting an answer tonight and finished undressing Bilbo until he was down to his underpants. "Fine. You don't have to answer tonight, but we will speak of this first thing tomorrow." He looked up at Legolas, who was sitting by the bath. "Could you wet, and pass me that cloth?" 

The confused prince did as told, and watched as Smaug began to wipe down the child. He figured this way Bilbo would be clean without them having to submerge him into the water. A few minutes later the halfling was clean and now dressed in a silver, silk nightgown. 

Smaug grinned down at the sleeping halfling on his chest, before looking up at the others. "As you can see, Bilbo is exhausted. He's a dreadfully long day, and would probably sleep for the next week if he was able to. We'll continue this discussion in the morning. Could you please lead us to our sleeping quarters?" 

Thranduil opened his mouth once again to argue, and ask questions about the bruise, but was interrupted by Gandalf. "Of course. I'll take you there myself, but first I'm sure these two would like to say goodnight. You must understand they've been looking for him for a long time." 

Smaug looked down at the child worriedly before sighing. "Yes. I guess I could understand that." He carefully passed the sleeping fauntling to Legolas and glared at him. "I expect you to bring him to the tent within 5 minutes." 

The prince nodded and watched as the dragon and the wizard left. Legolas sighed now that he was finally alone with his family. He ran a hand through Bilbo's curls, and traced the edge of his ear, causing them to twitch. He chuckled and pressed a kiss to the top of Bilbo's head. "Goodnight, toror'. Sweet dreams." He held him for a moment longer before handing him to his father. 

Thranduil hummed in pleasure as he suddenly felt whole again knowing that Bilbo was now in his arms. He nuzzled his face into the child's curls and closed his eyes as he clutched him tightly to his chest. He thought he had lost him. Hell, according to the lizard, he almost had. He wasn't going to let him go again. If those dwarves wanted his child, they were going to have to fight him. " Maer shaer, tia tor. Ai maes sar Ai shor eilar vyraes o." He gestured for Legolas to leave. When his son refused, he sighed. "I'll be out in a moment. I simply want a second alone with him." Once Legolas was gone, Thranduil gently pricked his finger on the dagger that was hanging off of his hip. He pressed the wounded finger to the hobbit's mouth and smiled as he began suckling on it. People could say what they wanted, but the child was his. By blood and by law. No one was taking him away from him. After a few minutes, he removed his finger and wiped it on his robes. Thranduil met Legolas outside, before walking to the medical tent where Bilbo and Smaug would be sleep as it was the only one with extra cots. "As promised." The king grumbled, and placed the hobbit onto the bed. 

Smaug nodded in thanks as the two left, and frowned when he noticed a strange scent coming off of Bilbo. He couldn't quite put his finger onto what exactly is was, and decided to blame it on the scented oils in the bath water for the time being. If it lingered, he'd investigate it, but there was no damage in leaving it be for now. Smaug curled into bed beside Bilbo and wrapped an arm around him. "I hope you know what you're doing, Turnip." He whispered, and kissed his cheek, before allowing himself to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elvish Translations:
> 
> Toror' = Brother
> 
> Maer shaer, tia tor. Ai maes sar Ai shor eilar vyraes o. = Sleep well, my child. I swear that I will always protect you.
> 
> A/N: ha ha ha ha....So that was a mess. I apologize.


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which both Thorin and Smaug throw tantrums, both over Bilbo, and both caused by the other. Meanwhile Gandalf is the best god damn baby sitter on the face of Middle Earth

Chapter Twenty Two

"Kili...Kili!" 

Kili groaned and tried to bat off whoever was waking him with his hand. "5 more minutes." He tried to curl back up under the blanket that was around him, but was rudely stopped when it was yanked off of him. The brunet shot up and glared at Fili who was standing above him. "Hey! Can't a dwarf get some sleep?!" He stands up and wipes his hands on his pants. "You'd think that after reclaiming a mountain, you'd earn the right to sleep in every now and then. 

Fili rolled his eyes at his brother. "Yeah. That'd be a privilege that you may have earned if you hadn't had just fallen asleep on guard duty." The blond held up the blanket in an almost sarcastic gesture. "Did you plan it, or something? You even brought a blankie!" 

The younger dwarf frowned at it. "But I didn't..." He trailed off as he remembered a dream he had that night. Bilbo and Smaug had come up to the balcony. The dragon was saying something about having to be quiet, and was asking if Bilbo was sure that this was wanted. Bilbo smiled before waddling over to him, putting the blanket on him and saying goodbye. The dwarf paled as realization hit him. "It wasn't a dream." He mumbled. 

Fili narrowed his eyebrows and looked at his brother as if he was insane. "What in Durin's name are you talking about?"

Kili looked up at him with his eyes wide in fear. "That's not my blanket."

"Then who's-"

"It's Bilbo's!!!" The older dwarf shut up, and glanced at it. His jaw dropped in realization. Kili sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Smaug had sneaked him up here last night. Bilbo put it on me before they both left, and I'm not sure if they have plans on coming back."

Fili's face grimaced as he held the blanket closer to his chest. "Uncle is going to kill us." 

"And why would I do that?" The two brother's jumped, and Fili quickly hid the blanket behind his back, as Thorin came into the clearing. Thorin rose an eyebrow at the pair. "Would you like to answer my question?"

Fili chuckled nervously and tilted his head at his uncle. "That...well...um...Kili fell asleep on guard duty, and we know how much you hate it whenever anyone does that."

The king scoffed and almost smiled. "This is Kili we're talking about. He falls asleep every time he's on the night shift. Honestly, you'd think that I'd have learned by now." The brother's laughed awkwardly as Thorin sighed. "I guess there's no point in me asking if you've seen either the worm or Bilbo then, is there? I thought that Smaug would've come up here to get breakfast for the two like the good 'Mama' that he claims to be, but I have seen no sign of them." The two dwarves flinched at the names causing Thorin to frown. "What is it? You have seen them, haven't you?"

Kili looked down guiltily. "Well... not exactly...or um, at least no recently." 

Thorin's frown deepened at his nephew's meaningless words. "What do you mean? Spit it out!!"

Fili took the blanket out from behind his back. "Kili said that he thought it was a dream. Bilbo and Smaug came here last night. Bilbo left this with Kili before the two escaped." He glanced behind him as if to make sure that he was in between his uncle and his brother so that he could the blow from their uncle's anger. He turned back to Thorin with a desperate expression. "It wasn't his fault uncle. I'm sure Smaug would've taken him either way." 

Thorin had a far off expression on his face as if he was lost in his own thoughts. The dragon had stolen his son, just like he had stolen his home. The thief probably had the Arkenstone as well. He would not let that worm get away with this. The king snarled at his nephews and ripped the blanket out of Fili's grasp. "Prepare some weapons. Tell Oin to make sure they're double coated in the dragon's poison. The next time that reptile is spotted I want him dead!"

***************

Bilbo sprung up from his sleep in panic. He reached over to grab Smaug's hand for support only to realize that he wasn't there. The small hobbit felt his heart begin race as he looked around the room. Mama had left him. Just like his real Mama and Papa. Just like Gandalf. He was alone, and Thorin would find him and then he'd be angry and-

"Bilbo?!" Smaug rushed to the hyperventilating hobbit's side, and put down the plates that he had just left to go grab. He placed a hand on the child's back and looked him in the eyes. "Hey it's alright. I'm here, okay? You're safe." Bilbo shook his head at the dragon's words as tears began to line his eyes. He opened his mouth as if he wanted to say something, but no words came out. Smaug quickly looked him over for anything that could be preventing him from breathing, before he smelt the overwhelming scent of fear. He took hold of the shireling's shoulders and pressed their foreheads together. "Bilbo, listen to my voice. I need you to breathe for me okay. Can you do that for Mama?" Bilbo let out a strangled cry as he shook his head. Smaug gently shushed him as he held him to his chest. "It's okay. It's alright. Breathe along with him, alright. In." He listened to Bilbo take a deep breathe in and counted to 7 before speaking again. "Good, now out." He repeated the exercise until he finally felt the child's breathing even out. Smaug let out a sigh of relief, and clutched him tightly to his chest as Bilbo began to cry. He ran a hand through his curls in an effort to soothe him. "Shhhh, it's alright. I've got you now. You're going to be okay, Turnip. Mama's got you." 

Smaug pulled back and wiped away the tears on Bilbo's face as he smiled down at him. "There. That's much better I think. Do you want to tell me what all that was about?" His smile slipped a little when Bilbo shook his head no. The dragon sighed and grabbed the plates of breakfast that he had set down behind them. "That's alright. Take your time. Maybe you can tell me after we get some food in your belly." Smaug stated and tickled the hobbit's belly causing a small laugh to come out of him. The dragon smiled at the sound of it. He was sure that it was the purest sound on earth. 

The two ate in silence for a bit, Smaug only breaking it every now and then to tell Bilbo there was food on his face, or to try and lighten the mood with a story. It was after one of those stories had finished that Bilbo finally opened up. 

"I hads a bad dream." Smaug placed his plate to the side so that he could give Bilbo his full and undivided attention. "I was backs in the mineses with Torwin." A frown came upon a the dragons face at this. "I tolds him that I didn't wants to go in, just likes I did last time, but he didn't listen." The hobbit's eyes grew large as though he was reliving the nightmare. "He grabs my wrist and drags me into the mineses. I tries to tells him no, to stop, but he didn't listen." A sob fell past his lips as his eyes grew wet. "Then the rocks from the walls fallses in on us and wes can't move much. I is so scared and I try to tells Torwin, just like last time, b-but...b-ut." Bilbo suddenly looses bawling as if whatever happened next was so awful that he just couldn't say it. 

Smaug looked at him worriedly and noticed that he was clutching his arm. The very same arm that Smaug had spotted the bruise on the previous night. "Turnip." He began as softly as he could, trying his best not to let his anger shine through just yet. "Did Thorin hurt you?"

Bilbo's lip wobbled as if he was trying to hold back the truth, before he erupted. "Yes!!! I tries to tells him! I toldses him that I is not a dwarf, that I is a hobbit and Bagginses, but he gots mads and he yell at me!!!" Smaug scooped the shaking child into his arms and held him tightly. "He scare me, Smow. He scare me more thans the bad voice, more thans the water." 

Smaug tensed at the confession. For something to beat Bilbo's phobia of the water would have to be absolutely horrifying for the child. In that moment he had never wanted to wring the life out of a person more than he did Thorin Oakensheild. He knew that he needed to had to get away from the Bilbo before he projected that anger onto him. He stood and picked up Bilbo before leaving the tent and heading to where he knew the wizard was sleeping. Bilbo clutched on tightly to his shirt. "Is you leaving? Did I says something wrong?" 

The dragon looked down at him with pity filled eyes. "No, no. Of course not. You've done nothing wrong, Turnip. Even if you did, I would never, ever, leave you. But Mama needs to talk to Thranduil about a few things, and I'd like it very much if you'd stay with Gandalf." The hobbit nodded tiredly and buried his face into the crook of Smaug's neck as they entered the wizard's tent. 

Gandalf rose an eyebrow at the two as they entered. "And to what do I have the honor?" 

Smaug sighed as he set Bilbo down onto the bed and looked around them, as though to make sure it was safe for him to be in. "I need to have a discussion with Thranduil about Bilbo's previous guardian's actions. The imbecile needs to punished and I know the elven king would be more than pleased in helping me with that. I need you to keep an eye on Bilbo while I'm gone. He shouldn't be too much trouble. I don't think he got too much sleep last night, so he should pass right out." He glanced over at Bilbo was watching him with worried eyes, as if he thought that Smaug was going to leave and never come back. 

Gandalf chuckled and patted the fauntling's back. "Don't worry. I've had plenty of experience taking care of young hobbits. I've actually taken care of Bilbo himself during his first infancy. You can trust him with me." 

The humanoid reptile nodded. "I thought as much. You're the only one I trust with him at the moment, it would be unwise to break that trust. Don't leave him alone with anyone else." After seeing Gandalf nod in confirmation he bent down to Bilbo's level. "I'll be back in approximately an hour or two, Turnip. Try and get some sleep while I'm gone okay?" 

Bilbo pouted. "But why can't I goes with you?" 

Smaug gave him a sad smile and tucked a stray curl behind his ear. "I wish you could, Turnip. But I need you to stay safe. I'll be back soon, I promise."

He placed a small kiss on the top of the shireling's head and turned to leave, but was stopped by a small tug on the back of his coat. He turned to see Bilbo looking up at him with determined eyes. "Thens can wes goes back to the Shire? To Bag End?" 

Gandalf and Smaug looked at each other in surprise. They knew they were going to have one hell of a fight with not one, but two, kings who both desire to bring Bilbo home and raise him as their own, but quite frankly neither of them cared. If Bilbo wanted to go back to the Shire and live with Smaug, then they'd do everything they can to make that happen. Gandalf placed a hand on the child's shoulder. "We'll do our best." 

Satisfied with their answer, Bilbo let Smaug go and watched as he briskly walked out of the tent. He turned to Gandalf who was smirking down at him. "So tell me, my dear boy, what do you think of the guards?" 

Bilbo's nose wrinkled up."They isn't fun." Gandalf's eyes sparkled with mischief at the response. 

"How would you like to mess around with a couple of them?" 


	23. Chapter Twenty Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shits about to go down! Thranduil vs Smaug! Bilbo vs Guards! Who will win?!

Chapter Twenty Two

The moment that Smaug was out of Bilbo's sight, he felt a cloud of darkness and fury fall over him. The magic within him was roaring to be set free, and for him to get revenge against Oakenshield. He knew that he would in due time, but for now he would settle for speaking the with the elf king. He marched over to the tent and threw the door open. 

Thranduil sighed at the sight of him. "Oh for Valar's sake, you could have knocked. " He peered around the dragon, and rose an eyebrow at the lack of hobbits in the room. "Where's my son?" 

Smaug snarled and moved towards a table where a map of Erebor was laying. War pawns signifying archers, soldiers, and the dwarves were scattered around it. "He's having a nap. He didn't get much sleep last night due to night terrors." He silently began to move the pieces on Thranduil's map. 

The elven king jumped to his feet. "What are you doing?! That's not just a toy, that is-"

"You're ambush plan to fight against the dwarves should they not be willing to meet your demands, I'm aware." Thranduil looked up at him in shock as Smaug continued to move the archers into hidden peaks surrounding the mountain, and strategically placed the soldiers around the base. "However, with the way you have them laid out now, you'll lose a great deal of your men. A more efficient is way is through here. Take them by surprise." 

Thranduil glanced at the dragon in caution. The serpent made his feeling towards the king known the previous night. He knew that Smaug disliked him and that he usually did not get involved in anything that din't strictly involve him or Bilbo. "Why are you helping me?" 

Smaug clenched his jaw and began to pace. "As you know, I have a great disdain towards the dwarves and everything that they stand for. However, I was willing to look past it due to Bilbo's fondness towards them." His eyes suddenly darkened as he remembered the size of the bruise on Bilbo's arm. "That was until Bilbo confessed that it was that ignorant so-called 'king' of theirs, Oakenshield, who was both the cause of his bruise and night terrors." He noticed Thranduil tighten his hands into fists, and scoffed just as the king opened his mouth to speak. "Oh please, don't act so innocent."

The elf frowned at his words. "What do you mean?" 

Smaug took a few steps towards him and pushed his robe to the side revealing a dagger. He rose his eyebrow and glared at the tense elf. "Did you think I wouldn't notice the change in Bilbo's scent? Or the fact that his food was definitely contaminated this morning?" He chuckled when Thranduil remained silent and walked away. "You're even more stupid than I thought."

"I was only trying to make it so that he could live a full life!" Thranduil snapped. "I was only trying to protect my son!"

Smaug whirled around to face the elf, and Thranduil stumbled back a few steps by the fierceness of his glare. "No. You were being selfish!" With each word he spat his skin began to take a red hue and his scales reformed as he grew taller and taller. "Bilbo would have lived a full happy without you! A normal hobbit life! But now he'll outlive anyone he considered a friend, he'll most likely grow mad by the time he dies. Hobbits aren't like elves. They don't desire things like jewels or aspire to protect holy items. They strive off of family, comfort and food! Now, because of you and Oakenshield, he has been deprived of all of those things! He frowns more than he smiles, and there is a shadow behind his eyes that no infant should ever bare!" 

"I AM HIS FAMILY!" The king roared, now having to look up at the half-transformed dragon. "By law and, as you so kindly pointed out, by blood Bilbo is my son. Once all this is done, he will return to Mirkwood and will live out his days within elven culture. He won't even notice a difference in his life span since it will be the same as all those around him. I know that Bilbo has witnessed more than any living being should see, but that was not my doing! He was in a similar state when he first arrived at my doorstep! He wanted to stay with me!"

Smaug growled and clutched the front of Thranduil's robes in his grasp. "You never gave him a choice! Not once did you ask if he wanted to 'apart of elven culture' as you put it. Forget about any fantasy that you have about him going to Mirkwood with you because that's not going to happen. Bilbo told me this morning that he wants to go home to the Shire with me after this is all done and that's exactly what's going to happen." 

Thranduil sputtered as he thrown back down onto the ground. "You can't do that! He's my son!" 

The dragon shook his head. "He is not your son." Smaug let out a sarcastic laugh. "He's your pet. You took him in because you were bored and he was something new and exciting. You dressed him up and taught him new tricks. It's only a matter of time before you grow bored of him again. I don't care what legal documents you have, you are not Bilbo's family. I am. Because unlike you, he chose me." 

A cloud of tension grew thick between. Both wanted nothing to do with the other, but knew that if they were going to face the real enemy, Thorin Oakenshield, that they would have to put up with it. Their attention was torn from each other as a guard who was practically trembling in his boots stumbled into the room. "You wanted to see me sir." 

Thranduil rose in eyebrow. "Why in Eru's name would I ask to see you?" 

The guard frowned. "But the boy said-" He was cut as an explosion sounded outside the tent. Smaug's head perked up as he heard the sound of Bilbo's laughter. He closed his eyes and let out a parental sigh before stepping out of the tent. In his wake he saw the once neutral and camouflaged tents now a variety of colours, as were the guards who were protecting them. In the middle of all this mess was Bilbo sitting next to an amused looking Gandalf and a cart of firework and prank bombs. 

The wizard's expression grew slightly more serious at the sight of Smaug, who was still in half-dragon state. "Good morning, Mr. Smaug. Bilbo and I were simply having a little fun. I believe the boy was long over due for a play date." Bilbo giggled at his words Smaug to sigh once more. He walked over to the halfling and scooped him up into his arms before holding him as tightly as he could without causing harm.

Bilbo looked at him confused, and rubbed his hand against some of the scales that had appeared on his face. "Are you alright, Mama?" 

Smaug smiled and pressed his forehead against Bilbo's. "I'm fine, Turnip. Just a little stressed is all." He turned to Thranduil who was staring at the two with a sour expression. Using his empty hand, Smaug reached into his pocket and pulled out the Arkenstone. "Approach Thorin, and make your demands once more. This time use this for negotiation. It may make him more agreeable." 

Thranduil accepted the stone with wide eyes. "Where did you get this?"

"I finds it." Everyone looked at Bilbo. "Thorin loveses it very very much. If you gives it to him, maybe we don't has to fight." 

Silence filled the air as the adults took this into consideration. "Fair enough." Thranduil finally spoke. "We will see what will happen. But if it does not work, I will not be upset but the idea of war with Oakenshield."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short one. Honestly, I kinda just want to get to the war because I have so many ideas for that, but we must go through negotiations and such first. Anywho, some angry Thorin is up next, but what else is new, along with the beginning of war.


	24. Head Up!

Hey Guys! 

So I currently don’t have a laptop since my charger has apparently vanished and my mom barely ever brings hers home from work. This means that although I have the plot of the next chapter planned out in my head, it’s going to take a little longer to type out since I have to do it all on my phone. Please have patience with me. You guys are seriously the best and I can’t thank you enough for sticking through with this fic throughout my terrible update schedule. I hope to get better at it as we come towards the end. 

Also! Just a fun little question to satisfy my curiosity. Who do you all want Bilbo to end up with in the end? Also what do you think is going to happen during and post battle of the 5 armies? 

Please note that I have these already planned out, so your answer will not change the ending I have planned, however I could take it into consideration if it’s good enough. 

Love you all!  
The_Canadian_Fangirl


	25. Head Up!

Hey Guys! 

So I currently don’t have a laptop since my charger has apparently vanished and my mom barely ever brings hers home from work. This means that although I have the plot of the next chapter planned out in my head, it’s going to take a little longer to type out since I have to do it all on my phone. 


End file.
